Impuro
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Dolor. Me duele, te duele, a todos nos duele. Amor. Te amo, me amas (¿Me amas?), y nos duele. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Cuál fue el origen? Lo mejor es olvidar y tratar de ser como antes. "¿Podemos?" "Imposible" Lo sé. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguien lo descubriera? Advertencia: Temas tabú
1. Presagio

_**DISCLAIMER: La propietaria de los personajes aquí presentados es Rumiko Takahashi **__**(Si hubiera sido yo... bueno, no me he autoproclamado una escritora sádica por nada)**__**. También, las letras de las canciones citadas y por citar, son de sus respetivos autores.**_

* * *

**PRESAGIO: Los dibujos se guardaron**

_"¿Qué pasa aquí?  
La mariposa ha perdido sus alas,  
El aire es irresperable  
Y hay algo en el agua potable"  
_—**David Sylvian, Ryuichi Sakamoto, WORLD CITIZEN **

El blanco era ahora su color más despreciado. Entonces, ellos se odiaban vestidos de esa forma. Aunque los elegantes trajes negros tampoco eran tolerables. Aún no se acostumbraban a ellos, esperaban jamás hacerlo. ¿Ahora quién seguía? Con ese ente sádico allá arriba, no se sabía con seguridad.

_Él _detestaba el silencio en la casa y la intromisión de esos viejos en las tareas que no les correspondían. ¡Ellos no eran los que debían de estar ahí! ¡Debían largarse y dejarlos solos! _Solos._ De ahora en adelante lo estarían. Debían acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible.

_Ella_ no sabía a dónde caminar. Proposiciones y decisiones, llanto que parecía imparable y fuerza que debía aparecer pero aún estaba perdida. Y su otra mitad parecía también haberse ido. Jamás lo había hecho, pero tendría que dar los primeros pasos, sola.

Mientras tanto, _él_ intentaba suprimir esos sentimientos —¿de tristeza?— con indiferencia fingida. Esa mujer no le interesaba, nunca lo hizo. Las personas sólo dependen de sí mismas. Naces solo, mueres solo. Todos debían afrontarlo o soportar las consecuencias.

_"El sol sale,  
el sol sale y tú estás solo  
Tu sentido del propósito se deshace  
Las colas del tráfico regresan al laberinto 101"_

No muy lejos de ahí, la misma semilla también estaba germinando. Silenciosa, mostrando algunas pequeñas muestras de existencia. Un virus lentamente peligroso. Todavía ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado. Necesitaban un impulso, la intervención de lo que llamaban _oscuro_.

_Ella _era la hija del pecado, algunos lo habían susurrado y los había alcanzado a escuchar. Pero debía ser fuerte porque tenía quienes dependían de ella. Pero entre más ganaba, más perdía. Quizá, el ser producto de lo prohibido le había maldecido ante los ojos de los superiores. Primero fue su padre, ahora era su turno.

_Él _tendría un buen futuro. Su inteligencia era notable, además, su familia se estaba esforzando. Era demasiado esfuerzo. Él, siendo una persona con un inconsciente egoísta, ¿de qué forma les pagaría lo que estaban haciendo por su bienestar? La abnegación no era su virtud, pero tampoco quería ser un malagradecido.

_Ella... _no tenía rencores a pesar de lo dicho. No contaba con uno de los vínculos que la mayoría de las personas sentían. Sin embargo, a veces solía pensar que era esteril de sentimientos. Algunas ocasiones su actitud resultaba demasiado fría e indiferente. Tan gélida como el hielo... ¿Algún día sería derretida?

_"Y los pronósticos del cielo  
se ven mejor para hoy  
En cada uno de los sentidos  
Pero no para ti"_

La ropa estaba perdiendo su cálida esencia. Los dibujos volvían a ser sólo dibujos, jamás historias. Todo lo que estaba guardado en cajas tendía a ser olvidado. Entonces, ¿así pasaría con ellos? Papá no volvería. Ahora mamá tampoco lo haría. Sólo habían fotografías que no servían para nada más que no fuera recordar y ser derramadas con agua salada. Jugar a ser fuerte. Adaptarse a lo que no tendría cambio. El tentador subconsciente luchando por salir _—¡Está gritando! ¡Cállenlo!_

Seres en su propio mundo. Personas con sus historias. Hombres y mujeres con sus respectivos pecados. Puertas que puedes tomar y otras que te conducen a ellas por sí solas, sin posibilidad de salir. Todos cargan secretos sobre sus espaldas. ¿Puedes imaginar cuántos de ellos podrías soportar antes de quebrarte?

Antes de darse cuenta, muchas velas habían sido apagadas. Y la semilla había crecido lo suficiente para ser llamada una venenosa e impura ortiga.

_"...Yo me alejo,  
y no podré dormir bien en la noche,  
y aunque sé que esto no está bien,  
¿Qué puedes hacer?"_

* * *

_Sí, díganme pervertida, sucia o hasta pecaminosa, pero la idea de lo prohibido y tabú me parece algo viciosa al ver a la dramática Yosuga no sora, y una tragedia al leer "Forbidden" de Tabitha Suzuma. Además, mi tema favorito siempre será el dolor __—Ese sentimiento que impulsa a las personas a hacer lo que en otras situaciones no pensarían, probándolos__. En gustos se rompen los géneros y si a ti te desagrada éste, pues ¿qué haces aquí? Hay muchas historias que te pueden agradar. Pero, si quieres arriesgarte, puedes seguir leyendo, espero no decepcionarte (o traumarte). _

_Loops Magpe ha caído en el pecado._


	2. El mundo que nació de un huevo Leda

_**DISCLAIMER: La propietaria de los personajes aquí presentados es Rumiko Takahashi. Al igual que las canciones citadas y por citar son de sus respectivos autores (Si fuera por mí, ya habría unido a Houko Kuwashima, Mamiko Noto y Satsuki Yukino en un trío. O haría un incomparable grupo con alan, KOKIA, Tomiko Van y Angela Aki *w*).**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: **

**El mundo que nació de un huevo ****Leda**

_"Desde el día en que prometí vivir para ti  
Hemos hecho memorias maravillosas,  
Entonces vimos las mismas flores y dijimos que eran hermosas,  
Pero ahora ya no podemos expresarnos de esa forma"  
_**—****Kaito, Meiko, ANO SUBARASHII AI WO MOU ICHIDO**

* * *

Cada día era más parecido al infierno. La temperatura aumentaba y los cuerpos liberaban agua ahora llamada sudor. Era directamente proporcional, tal como lo era el calor a los dolores de cabeza, y los secretos a la caída. Pero en este momento no querían pensar en esas cosas. Era un día caluroso, pero habían preferido comer en la azotea que en ese momento se encontraba casi inhabitada. Además, la idea de analizar motivos y consecuencias les provocaría más dolor de cabeza. Y también... podrían estar más cerca de la caída, y ya lo habían evitado demasiado como para desperdiciar el trabajo y la energía invertida. Una inversión del tipo en la que las ganancias nunca eran equitativas.

—Ah, qué refrescante —el repentino contacto de viento les movió las largas cabelleras. Negro y café, revelándose, cubriendo los rostros y luchando contra las manos que deseaban retenerlas—. Este sí que es un verano caluroso.

—Sí —dijo la otra chica, la que se encontraba a su lado. Desde esta mañana se había limitado a contestar con monosílabos. Incluso, mientras peinaba con sus delgados dedos los cabellos castaños que se habían escapado de su coleta, era notorio que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte. Ella, como su amiga desde casi más de seis años, conocía la razón.

—Esto... —intentó comenzar con tacto, pero no había una forma sutil para decirlo. Muchos decían que a veces la verdad era cruel, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera la verdad. Así que, bajo esta idea, continuó: —¿Cuándo será la fiesta? —Después de escuchar su voz, se arrepintió. Había sido demasiado brusca.

La _mala amiga _volteó a ver a su compañera, buscando un ceño fruncido o un gesto de desprecio. En cambio, notó que sus ojos observaban la caja rosa que contenía su _bento_, y sólo contestó con una voz suave: —Mañana.

—Oh —Muchas cosas cambiarían con el _si hubiera, _pero sólo se quedaban en sueños pinchados después de intentar flotar alto.

—Sí, _oh _—Por más que intentara imaginar lo que estaba pensando, no podía adivinar. Su tranquilidad era el escudo que ella no podía penetrar, no sin el permiso previo. Nada saldría bien si era forzado.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —Intentó persuadirla un poco. Palabras sencillas que sólo buscaban otras sencillas, nada complicado, pero que la ayudara a sentirse mejor.

—No —la respuesta que resultaba más probable se hacía presente—. Si lo hago pareceré débil, cuando de alguna forma fue mi culpa. Fui demasiado lenta —también, esa era siempre su forma de ver el _problema_. _«Fui demasiado lenta», _podía resumir las cosas, pero no profundizarlas. No todo podía ponerse en palabras.

—Nuestro grupo disminuyó —ella contestó, optando por acompañar a su amiga en la actividad de observar los almuerzos. Así era la vida: inesperada y cambiaba de la misma forma en que tú cambiabas. El proceso para convertirte en un adulto resultaba problemático y doloroso.

—Y disminuirá más si comen aquí arriba. ¿Saben a cuántos grados estamos? —una chica de cabello corto y marrón apareció, imponiendo su mandato. Así era ella, siempre franca y autoritaria.

Detrás de ella, aparecieron dos muchachas más. Una de ellas, la de cabello más largo y ondulado, tomó la palabra: —Pero tener un almuerzo en la azotea resulta agradable y muy típico como estudiantes japoneses que somos.

—También el _nato _y no me gusta —Yuka luchó contra el débil argumento de Ayumi, al momento en que Eri y ella se protegían del sol con ayuda de unos libros—. Vamos adentro. No quiero que me salgan manchas en la piel.

La pareja original compartió miradas, ambas hundieron los hombros y sonrieron, derrotadas. Sin embargo, el estar con ese trío que siempre parecía tan jovial les solía contagiar un poco de su alegría juvenil que comenzaba a escasear en ellas. Se sentían un par de adultas mayores que sólo esperaban.

—¿Cuánto falta para que termine el receso? —preguntó la dueña de cabello negro, mientras las cinco bajaban las escaleras. De repente, se percató de que había olvidado algo importante.

—Diez minutos, creo —Eri le contestó después de darle un vistazo a su celular. Por un momento, ella casi deseó gritarle a las muchas criaturas de plástico que colgaban del móvil, como si ellos se encargaran de la administración de los minutos, segundos y horas.

—¡Diablos! —Al final, terminó por gritar. Entonces, comenzó a ponerse en movimiento—. Tengo algo qué hacer. Nos vemos luego. Sango... tenemos cosas qué hablar —lo último se lo dijo secretamente a su amiga. Ella sólo sonrió (¿penosamente?). Después, las cuatro tomaron otro camino. Esa era su señal para comenzar a correr.

Unos segundos le bastaron para llegar a un pasillo de su destino. Desde esa distancia redujo la velocidad —No permitiría que, al estar tan cerca, alguien le regañara y robara su tiempo por descubrirla corriendo. Unas respiraciones agitadas después, se encontraban frente a la sala de maestros. Deslizó la puerta e hizo las debidas inclinaciones hasta llegar al escritorio de la persona con quien deseaba hablar.

—Sensei. Perdone molestarlo en el almuerzo, pero tengo que hablar con usted —el profesor asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su alumna. Al parecer, iban a charlar afuera del salón.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kagome-san? —Hizo la pregunta de rigor. Ella respiró profundamente y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estando frente a frente significaba que tratarían sus asuntos como unos iguales.

—Iré al punto. Es sobre Inuyasha.

—Ah —respondió. Era evidente que se trataba del tema menos favorito del profesor. No lo culpaba. Últimamente ella solía pensar lo mismo. Pero, aun así, estaba ahí, siguiendo sus responsabilidades otorgadas.

—Sé que Inuyasha va mal en clases... —Continuó con la explicación, pero el profesor la interrumpió, mientras la veía, agotado.

—El asunto es que ni siquiera suele entrar a clases —mencionó, fulminando todas sus palabras dichas y por decir. Era una verdad que no podía negar estando las evidencias demasiado claras.

—Yo... —de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía preparada la defensa. Ese tipo no se lo había dejado fácil. ¿Qué hacer a partir de ahora? Podría ser egoísta y dejarle los problemas a su dueño, pero eso sería olvidar lo prometido. Mientras tanto, el maestro pudo notar la confusión de la muchacha.

—Comprendo que te preocupes por él, y también sé sobre su situación. Es algo _difícil, _sin duda —Kagome levantó de nuevo su rostro, demasiado rápido que temió marearse. Sus ojos marrones se ampliaron y decían un sólo mensaje: _Por favor, no siga. No es necesario. _

El hombre pareció comprender y dejó escapar un suspiro. Eso era equivalente a una bandera blanca agitándose a lo alto: —Bien. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, siempre y cuando él también coopere.

—¡Gracias, sensei! —Kagome se sorprendió a ella misma gritando demasiado alto—. Me aseguraré que lo haga. Será de la forma buena, o de la mala —ilustró sus palabras convirtiendo a su mano derecha en un puño que chocaba contra la palma de la izquierda.

—Suerte en eso —a pesar de que esas palabras parecieron sonar más al preludio de una búsqueda si resultados, ella los ignoró y continuó con sus pensamientos positivos. Debía de disfrutarlos si cada vez se hacían más escasos.

—Sólo una cosa más —volvió a la seriedad, hablando bajo—. No le diga que yo se lo pedí. Inuyasha es muy orgulloso.

—Sí, sí. Ahora vete, que debes estar en tu salón. Y no corras en el pasillo —el profesor la animó gentilmente (o tal vez no tanto) a retirarse.

—¡Me voy! ¡Gracias! —Kagome se fue, ignorando las órdenes de velocidad reducida y de no gritar. En este momento no podía contenerse.

—Esta niña —el hombre sacudió la cabeza al momento que sonreía. Todos estos años enseñando y se percataba de que todavía le faltaban alumnos diferentes qué conocer. No sabía si sentirse alegrado o cansado.

—Así que intercediendo por _él_ —uno de sus compañeros de profesión apareció de repente. La campana había sonado así que seguramente iba a una de sus clases. Él también tenía que apresurarse. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, se dio cuenta que el joven hombre tenía más qué decir: —Ese niño tiene más de lo que merece.

Tal vez pudo confundirse, pero por un instante observó algo de crueldad en su homólogo de cabello negro y ondulado.

—No digas eso. Al tener muy poco, ¿en qué lugar lo dejas? —defendió al _niño. _A pesar de ser mal alumno, continuaba siendo una persona.

—No hay excusas —el hombre comenzó a caminar—. El mundo es cruel, ya debería saberlo por su cuenta.

Kagome no pudo seguir observando más, ya que ese nuevo profesor se dirigía hacia ella. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que pegarse a la pared y hacer un patético intento de reverencia. Aún con el flequillo cubriendo gran parte de su campo de visión, notó cómo ese hombre se le quedaba viendo y colocaba sus gafas en su lugar, enfatizando su peculiar color de ojos. Después, se había ido.

—Kagome-sama, pensé... —su profesor se dio cuenta de que se había quedado para observar sus reacciones, comprobar si lo dicho estaba pactado. Lo más común sería que su maestro se mostrara molesto, sin embargo, en su rostro había pena por las palabras que ese hombre había dicho hacía unos instantes... y que ella las escuchara.

—Debemos darnos prisa, sensei. Es hora de clases —se adelantó y caminó, tratando de no verse tan apresurada. No deseaba que él se diera cuenta del hecho de la gran necesidad que sentía de salir y escapar.

_El mundo es cruel. Sí, lo sabemos muy bien. No se preocupe._

Pero sus pensamientos no se convirtieron en palabras. Ni siquiera al entrar al salón donde Sango le preguntó por la razón de su apariencia pálida, si era porque el profesor le había regañado o parecido.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse —le dijo, y el asunto quedó olvidado.

Pero aún había otro tema del cual tratar y del que Kagome quería retomar, aunque resultara un poco injusto. Y lo hizo, cuando ellas caminaban después de la escuela, procurando ser cubiertas por alguna sombra. Los rayos UV y la insolación eran temas serios.

—¿Aún no quieres hablar? —le dijo, después de permitir que Sango probara su paleta helada. No le resultaba _asquerosa _esa acción, después de todo, hacía mucho que se conocían. Aún recordaba ese día como si fuera cuestión de segundos.

Y, bajo esa actitud relajada de amigas caminando juntas mientras comían helado en una tarde calurosa de verano, se atrevió a insistir.

—No es fácil —Sango suspiró, dejando atrás su escudo de calma fingida y mostrando lo cansada que se sentía. Eso era mejor. Al menos era la Sango verdadera.

La menor se inclinó para lamer el helado de su amiga, pero el alimento no llegó a su boca, sino a su nariz. Ambas comenzaron a reír. Tal vez fue eso lo que motivó a la castaña para hablar un poco más.

—Kagome, quiero que me acompañes. ¿Puedes? —le preguntó, mientras se detuvieron porque una de ellas necesitaba limpiarse.

—Aunque no pudiera, iré —la miró fijamente, tratando de sonar lo demasiado seria para que Sango ignorara el hecho de que ella tenía un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz. Su amiga asintió y ambas retomaron su camino—. Trataré de llevar a Inuyasha, si es que no está con sus ánimos de siempre.

—No lo podemos culpar. Debe extrañarlo —y, al decir eso, el ambiente perdió su ligereza.

—Todos lo hacemos —Lo hacían. Su grupo, el grupo original, había disminuido después de todo.

En silencio, llegaron al punto en que ambos caminos tenían que separarse. Ambas se despidieron de forma sencilla. No había más qué decir, ellas sabían lo que ocurría.

—Buenas tardes, Satou-sama —saludó a una vecina. Cuando eso ocurrió, estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras del edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento.

—Buenas tardes, Kagome-chan —la pequeña anciana se detuvo, aparentemente extrañada por algo—. Oh, ¿soy yo o hacen falta personas? —ella no supo qué responder. La frase fue muy repentina—. Disculpa a esta vieja.

—No se preocupe. Nos vemos —la señora asintió, sonriente, y se retiró con pasos lentos. Kagome permaneció observándola sin malicia o rencor. No podía culparla por tener la edad que tenía y olvidar cosas, aun cuando esas cosas fueran demasiado importantes.

Después de que la abuela Satou hubiera terminado de bajar las escaleras —al parecer, ambas olvidaban con regularidad que existía un ascensor—, caminó hacia el último piso y entró al departamento que, desde que tenía memoria, era su hogar. Pero la pequeña y a veces adorable viejecilla tenía la razón: algo simplemente faltaba.

—¡Qué calor! —dijo demasiado alto. Quizá así se irían los malos pensamientos—. Debo abrir las ventanas o nos moriremos asados —entonces, esa se convirtió en su tarea temporal, no sin antes haberse cambiado a una ropa más ligera. Con toda esa temperatura acumulada incluso su uniforme de verano resultaba un poco asfixiante.

A pesar de su cambio de ropa y mantener abiertas las ventanas de la planta baja, incluso de haber tomado agua, Kagome sentía que no era suficiente. Entonces, decidió abrir la puerta para que el aire de adentro y de afuera entraran en un verdadero equilibrio. Y justo al encontrarse asegurando la puerta para que no se cerrara, se topó con un muchacho de largo —demasiado largo— cabello negro y ojos oscuros, un rostro arrogante y...

—¿Qué? —Le dijo, casi como si fuera un insulto.

—¿Pero qué te pasó? Estás todo rojo —se atrevió a apuntar el rostro de Inuyasha quien, tras esa frase, se mostró avergonzado.

—Me quedé dormido en la azotea. Y me quemé con el sol —explicó aún con pena, la cual cambió por molestia—. ¡Deja de reírte!

—¡No me estoy riendo! —se defendió—. Es sólo que... me sorprende que aún le puedan suceder esas cosas a alguien de tu edad.

—Tenemos la misma edad. Y tú eres más torpe que yo —continuó gritándole para después cruzar los brazos.

—Ven —lo llamó—. Antes de que comience a arder —Kagome dejó de obstruir la entrada para que Inuyasha accediera a un apartamento más fresco en comparación al de antes.

—Ya me arde —el muchacho arrojó su mochila sobre un sillón.

—Puede arder más.

Después de que, tras palabras oscas y otras no tanto, Inuyasha accediera a entrar a su habitación, Kagome lo sentó en una esquina de su cama. Le había dicho que lo ayudaría, así que eso iba a hacer.

—¿Qué es eso? —Inuyasha le preguntó sobre el frasco en forma de helado con colores verde y blanco. Parecía como si dentro de él ella guardara _cantarella _o cualquier otro veneno, lo que no era.

—Es una crema para refrescar la piel —explicó, un tanto orgullosa—. Y me decías que comprar cosas _como esas _no iba a ser de utilidad.

—Gastaste mucho dinero —frunció el ceño. Sí, era muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

—Era mi dinero, no el tuyo —terminó por decir. Después comenzó a aplicar la sustancia que resultaba misteriosa para Inuyasha.

—Huele extraño —comenzó a quejarse de nuevo, aun cuando ella se estaba preocupando de lastimarlo lo menos posible.

—Sólo es té verde y pepino. No te muevas —le apretó la nariz para que la tomara en cuenta. Él arrugó los labios, indignado.

—Ya, rápido. Tú cuarto es muy... _rosa _—ciertamente, no se la dejaría fácil. Ahora se quejaba del color.

—Entonces, según tú, si paso mucho tiempo en tu desordenado cuarto, voy a cambiar de sexualidad —continuó con la plática. A decir verdad, la estaba disfrutando. Hacía un buen rato que no hablaban tan relajadamente.

—Cállate y termina.

—Sólo decía. Si me falta valor, ya sé a dónde ir.

—¿Ya está? —se remolineó en la cama otra vez. Ese niño parecía tener hormigas en el pantalón. Un momento... Kagome se percató de que Inuyasha no traía el uniforme, ¿cuándo y en dónde podría haberse cambiado? Misterios de la vida.

—Sí. Listo —Kagome contempló su obra. El color rojo estaba disminuyendo, haciéndose cada vez menos notorio. Era un buen trabajo que ni Inuyasha podría poner en duda—. No te toques la cara. Después, usa bloqueador, si no, será para nada.

—Justo a tiempo —Inuyasha observó el reloj despertador que Kagome tenía en su cuarto y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan alterada, no, más bien era decepción. Pensó que aún tenían más tiempo juntos.

—Afuera —Kagome no sabía para qué preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta y no era esa. La razón se resumía en una sola palabra.

—Kikyou —saludó con la cabeza a la atractiva muchacha que tenía en frente. Kagome estaba sentada en la entrada, buscando una menor temperatura acompañada de Inuyasha, cuando ella llegó.

—Kagome —La novia de Inuyasha la saludó de la misma forma. Ambas no eran la persona favorita de la otra, pero eso no implicaba que fueran maleducadas entre ellas. Después de todo, tenían un objetivo en común: la felicidad de ese chico complicado.

Inuyasha se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba recostado. El escuchar la voz de Kikyou o simplemente la mención de su nombre tenía el mismo efecto que el de un resorte.

—Hueles _diferente _—la chica se acercó a su pareja, tanto que pareció que lo olfateaba. Pero no lo hacía, ella siempre actuaba de forma elegante. Inuyasha sólo se mantuvo inmóvil. Kagome los observaba, intentando que no pareciera tan obvio. Después de estos casi dos años en la que ellos habían comenzado a salir seguía sin comprender cómo es que estaban juntos si su actitud era completamente contraria. Cómo podían verse tan tranquilos el uno al lado del otro... Pero, ¿qué sabía ella?

_¿Qué sé yo? _

—Su culpa —Inuyasha la señaló, provocando que olvidara un pequeño pinchazo que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Pero si yo...! —le contestó. En esta parte, ella _debía _mostrarse molesta. Esa _era _su actitud _normal _en esos casos—. ¡Ah, ya vete! ¡Desconsiderado! —Finalmente, eligió correrlo.

—Sí, sí, nos vemos —dos manos expuestas fueron la despedida. Kagome se levantó. Todavía podía escuchar sus voces resonando en las paredes.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Me quemé.

—Sé cuidadoso.

—Sí, sí.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta. La sala esta bañada por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no tuvo ánimos de encender la luz. Ya sabía que faltaba algo como para tener la necesidad de comprobarlo. Faltaban siluetas. Una que le aconsejara recostarse en su habitación y no en el sillón, si se sentía cansada. La siguiente, la que solía estar algunas veces y otras no, que le preguntara sin mucha insistencia qué le ocurría. Otra, que se mantuviera en silencio, sólo analizando. Y, la última, que encendiera la luz y luchara con ella por quién se quedaría con el gato.

_La vida y la verdad son dos cosas absolutamente crueles y reales. _

_"...El cielo que nos cantaba la canción de las libélulas rojas  
No ha cambiado del todo,  
En ese momento, los dos seguimos la puesta de sol  
Pero ahora ya no podemos expresarnos de esa forma"_

...

El auto se estacionó procurando no hacer demasiado ruido que llamara la atención. Aunque, no es como si alguna persona se extrañara que ambos llegaran juntos ni mucho menos a esa hora. Era algo _habitual. _

—¿Qué pasa? —el muchacho con ojos azules a pesar de ser asiático se mostró confundido por la actitud de su acompañante después de salir del auto. Ella simplemente se había detenido a observarlo.

—¿Qué tipo de pareja es la que no se besa? —Soltó sin más. Ella era una persona que no se preocupaba mucho por lo que dirían tras decir lo que pensaba. No había de qué preocuparse, ya que lo que mencionaba entraba en la categoría de _elegantemente apropiado. _

—Pareja de estudios, de trabajo, de tenis... —comenzó a dar ejemplos, jugando y quitándole lo serio a las cosas. Esa era su forma de ser.

—Me refiero a _nosotros_. Somos novios —continuó mirándolo de esa forma. No era con reproche o culpa, ni mucho menos era probable alguna versión infantil y melosa (eso sería como entrar a una dimensión desconocida y terrorífica). Simplemente estaba curiosa, como si le costara comprender.

—Pero te besé hace... uno, dos, tres... —contó con los dedos, ocultándolos cada que decía un número. Pero la mano de la muchacha lo detuvo. Ahora su gesto era censurador. Entonces, simplemente decidió ayudarlo, reduciendo sus cálculos para que el resultado fuera cero.

Ella lo besó. Fue tan rápido y simple, que no le dio tiempo de hacer algo. Sólo lo hizo porque quería.

—Si se te dificulta contar los días, no comprendo cómo puedes parecer tan listo.

—Puedo vivir de mi aspecto —se encogió de hombros, aceptando la idea.

—Un novio guapo y sin cerebro. Vaya ganancia —volvió a besarlo, colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello. Él prefirió posar una de sus manos entre el largo y sedoso cabello negro, mientras que otra estaba sobre su espalda, asegurándose de que no callera o chocara contra el techo del automóvil. Él se encontraba adentro y ella afuera. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no sería lo más _considerado _el haberla acompañado a la salida? Después de todo...

Los pensamientos se fueron descartando después de que las cosas se alargaban y que los instintos lo comenzaban a traicionar. Cuando él la acercó lo más que fuera posible contra su cuerpo. Cuando la talla, estatura y aspecto cambiaban en su mente y, entonces...

—Nos vemos mañana, que no se te olvide —la muchacha se separó, sonriendo tras encontrarlo deseando más tiempo de esa forma. Un punto para ella. Aunque ella era quien siempre ganaba, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—No lo haría —contestó, al momento en que la chica se alejaba—. ¡Ponte guapa! —le gritó, esperando ver alguna reacción interesante.

—Trataré de no sentirme ofendida —dijo, sin inmutarse. Seguía sonriendo, todavía regocijándose de las acciones anteriores de su pareja.

—Tú no te ofendes. No necesitas halagos —así era ella: segura, independiente, graciosa, un ejemplo claro de la perfecta mujer moderna.

—¿Esa es una de las cosas que te gustan de mí? —Preguntó, cambiando de semblante. Ante ese gesto inesperado, él sólo encontró una respuesta entre su maraña de pensamientos.

—Sí —mencionó, también extrañándose de adentrarse a las aguas de la seriedad.

—Entonces, adiós —ella se alejó más hasta desaparecer dentro de esa casa grande que él conocía tan bien como la propia, o tal vez más. Después de un minuto, él no se fue. Sólo analizaba lo ya analizado.

Miroku levantó la vista hacia una ventana. Ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse observando al otro. Sango levantó la mano en forma de saludo y Miroku hizo lo mismo. Pero las manos bajaron y se quedaron viéndose.

Sango fue la primera en bajar la vista. Movió la cabeza y entró a su habitación. Pero Miroku permaneció contemplando la estela dejada por la chica castaña. Suspiró y por fin se retiró, ignorando que la muchacha había vuelto a salir para observar cómo su auto se alejaba.

La noche estaba comenzando, bañando gente que había visto desde el día de su nacimiento hasta hoy, cubriendo sus acciones y movimientos. Pero nadie más que ellos podía ver dentro de sí mismos. Ningún desconocido, nadie más que los afectados, notaban la carga del pecado en sus cuerpos.

_"...Me siento como si estuviera en una expansiva ira  
Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas en contra de mi voluntad,  
Entonces dijimos que si el viento nos derribaba, nada cambiaría  
Pero ahora ya no podemos expresar nuestros sentimientos"  
_

...

_No sabía por qué, pero sus sueños resultaban más resplandecientes que la propia realidad. Como en esta ocasión, mientras admiraba una tarde tranquila entre pasto y flores amarillas, se preguntaba si lo que veía era la realidad y que el saber que se encontraba soñando era el verdadero sueño. _

—_Tú serás el príncipe y yo la princesa —una niña pequeña de cabello corto y negro, con una corona de flores en la cabeza colocó otra similar sobre la cabeza de otro niño de la misma edad y el mismo corte y aspecto de cabello. _

—_Yo no quiero ser un tonto príncipe —respondió, molesto por la osadía de que alguien le llamara a él, obviamente un futuro guerrero invencible, un cursi y debilucho príncipe._

—_Pero así nos dice mamá —insistió la niña._

—_Pues yo no quiero —también él era testarudo. Incluso se quitó la corona de flores y la devolvió a su dueña. Ella parecía estar a punto de llorar (el niño parecía prepararse para los regaños que seguirían), pero en lugar de eso se levantó y comenzó a gritar._

—_¡Pues te aguantas! —Le señaló y arrojó el conjunto de flores amarillas que habían perdido su forma en la cabeza del otro infante. _

—_¡No me grites! —Al igual que ella, se levantó y tiró lo que quedaba de esa corona que había traído el desastre. _

—_¡No te estoy gritando! —La niña tomó su propia tiara, arrojándola exactamente en el rostro del niño. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando la cara sucia mostró una frente y nariz fruncida. _

_Entonces corrió entre las flores y él la persiguió, arrojándole lo primero que tomaba, desde flores hasta puñados de tierra. Una guerra en la que ambos corrían, gritaban, se ensuciaban y reían. Al menos hasta que una bella mujer los encontró y se mostró sin palabras. _

—_Inuyasha _—escuchó que alguien lo llamaba_. _No era la mujer molesta.

No. Era la niña que molestaba.

—Inuyasha, se hace tarde —no estando feliz por haberlo despertado, ahora se encontraba moviendo el nudo en el que se había convertido él y su cama.

—Tengo sueño —gimió, para después cubrir su rostro con una manta. Que la escuela se derrumbara, inundara o lo que fuera más probable y efectivo para que él permaneciera durmiendo. Pero las cortinas fueron corridas y la tela no fue suficiente para cubrirlo de la luz de la mañana. Así que colocó su almohada sobre su cara.

—Si no hubieras llegado en la madrugada, no lo tendrías. Es tu culpa y de nadie más —siguió hablando y, como consecuencia, él no podía continuar con su añorada actividad.

—Pues déjame conmigo y mi culpa en paz —Inuyasha estaba al tanto de que sonaba como un niño, lo que ya no era, pero no le importaba. Sí, que le dijeran infantil. No era la primera vez que le decían así.

—Si crees que te vas a quedar ahí acostado, pues no será así. ¡Levántate! —Un peso cayó sobre él, expulsando una buena parte del precioso oxígeno en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso?

—¡Ya! Déjame dormir —tiró el _peso muerto_ de su cama, teniendo que levantarse en el proceso. A él le desagradaban muchas cosas, tenía que admitirlo, pero una que se encontraba cercana a ser el primer lugar de la lista, era sin duda el ser despertado.

—¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! —Fue recibido por una mirada ardiente de ira que fue desapareciendo al momento en que su dueña se retiraba haciendo ruido con los pies y cerrando las manos en puños. Daba igual, si Kagome estaba molesta, él también.

...

Una voz que conocía demasiado bien provocó que levantara el rostro y se despegara de su almuerzo: —Buenos días, Sango.

—Ah, hola —saludó lo más despreocupadamente al muchacho de apariencia impecable que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese? A mí, que me tomé el tiempo de desearte una buena mañana —Para mala suerte de Sango, el chico se sentó a su lado. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que tenía prisa? ¿Tampoco se percataba de lo _obvio_?

—Bien. _Buenos días, Miroku. _¿Qué tal? —Cedió. Tal vez así disminuiría las conversaciones innecesarias y ganaría más tiempo. Entre menos tiempo estuviera ahí, sería mejor. Dios, y esa era su casa.

—Estuvo mejor, pero hubiera preferido un: _Le deseo buenos días, mi amo y señor Tsujitani. ¿Qué desea comer? _—Miroku se puso en plan mayordomo complaciente.

—Me molestas —la castaña le hizo un gesto con la mano, sacudiéndola, ilustrando el hecho de que deseaba el que la dejara sola—. ¡Y deja de decir eso! Me visto de maid para el café del festival escolar y me lo recuerdas toda la vida.

—Algún día me cansaré. Pero te garantizo que no será pronto —después de burlarse a costa suya, mostró su sonrisa brillante que había patentado. Ella sólo suspiró cansada. Pero Miroku aprovechó esa oportunidad para posar su boca en donde no debía.

—¡Ey! ¡Esa era mi banana! —Sango se quejó al notar cómo el muchacho se llevaba buena parte de su fruta, su almuerzo.

—_Era_, pequeña Sango, _era _—mencionó, mientras masticaba la banana de tal forma que mostraba cómo disfrutaba hacerlo y de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

_Pero qué maleducado. _

—Aunque tenga tus gérmenes pervertidos, la comeré.

—Oh, quiero ver qué ocurre —Sango acercó la fruta hacia ella, pero se quedó a mitad del trayecto. No. No lo haría, sólo volvió a suspirar—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos? —Miroku le preguntó después de disfrutar su triunfo al conquistar nuevos territorios.

—No. Voy con Kagome a la escuela, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, bajando su voz unos tonos. Así era desde que él no estaba. Pero no era algo que él pudiera cambiar. Después de todo, era mayor que ellos por dos años, así que resultaba normal el que se separaran con más velocidad en comparación a Kagome e Inuyasha y ella misma.

—Esos dos. Hace tiempo que no hablamos —incluso Miroku cambió el tono de su voz—. Debería ir a echarles un vistazo.

—Sí, debes hacerlo. Inuyasha cada día es más insoportable. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de tu único amigo?

—Inuyasha no es mi único amigo ni me he olvidado de él.

—Pero tú si eres su único amigo. No seas desconsiderado.

—Entonces, será pronto. Es una promesa —De repente, Sango se encontró con la sonrisa de Miroku. No comprendió el significado hasta que observó cómo extendía hacia ella su dedo meñique. ¿Iban a hacerlo? ¿Ahora? Tras dudar un poco, terminó por hacer lo mismo.

—_Juramento del meñique _—comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo. Una melodía que llamaba a los buenos recuerdos y la nostalgia—_. Si no cumplo mi promesa, me comeré mil agujas. _

—Ya eres un adulto, ¿recuerdas? —le regañó después de retirar su dedo del de Miroku. Estando tan cerca...

—Por mí está bien —continuó con su faceta de despreocupación, mostrando que aún le faltaba algo de tiempo (poco más de un año) para convertirse legalmente en un adulto—. ¿Prefieres que lo sellemos con sangre?

—La sangre es un tema serio. No jueguen a hacerse heridas —una voz femenina les advirtió. Después, Koyuki Kuwashima apareció—. Miroku, llegaste pronto.

—En dos días comienzan los parciales y prometí ayudarle a alguien —él dejó el lugar al lado de Sango para moverse hacia donde la muchacha había aparecido.

—¿Vendiendo respuestas de nuevo? —La chica más alta alzó una ceja. Ella era la única en la familia que tenía ese talento.

—Ya no. Hoy seré un verdadero tutor. Llámame Tsujitani-sensei —El chico se alabó a sí mismo, como sólo él podía hacer.

—Pues Tsujitani-sensei, vamos a llegar tarde si sigues hablando —Después, Koyuki la miró, incluyéndola en la conversación donde había sido olvidada—. ¿No vienes, Sango?

—No. Caminaré —le dio la misma respuesta que a Miroku. Ahora menos que nada deseaba ir dentro de ese automóvil, convirtiéndose en un mal tercio.

—Al menos tendrás buena condición física. Cuando estés en la universidad la necesitarás. Hasta en la tarde —la muchacha caminó hacia la salida para después desaparecer.

—Adiós. Suerte, Koyuki onne-san —Sango se despidió de su bella y querida hermana mayor.

—¿A mí no me desearás suerte? —El muchacho se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella sólo volteó el rostro, orgullosa, y respondió: —Tú no la necesitas.

—Nos vemos, Sango. Pronto —el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos para después ir más rápido, a tanta prisa que comenzaba a marearlos.

—Esta noche —Las palabras de Sango fueron el interruptor que detuvo la insoportable velocidad. Pero la desaceleración resultó demasiado brusca, como si hubiera chocado.

—Cierto —Miroku inclinó la cabeza y se fue, alejándose de ella. Eso es lo que debió hacer hace tantos años y no ahora que era demasiado tarde.

Otra vez en la hora del almuerzo y sus pensamientos volvían a ser confusos. No contenta con lo que había sucedido esta mañana, recordó lo que pasaría en unas cuantas horas. La verdad era que, en esta situación, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a las quejas de Kagome sobre ese tipo que no había querido despertarse, pero al final lo había hecho. Mucho menos los comentarios de Yuka y Eri acerca de que Ayumi estaba tardando mucho cuando sólo fue a comprar una bebida.

De todas formas, ahí estaba la desaparecida, caminando hacia ellas. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en su rostro que casi siempre se mantenía alegre. Evadió las preguntas de las demás y fue directamente hacia Kagome.

—Kagome. Inuyasha... —la muchacha no dejó que Ayumi terminara la frase porque ya estaba corriendo.

—¡Kagome! —Sango le gritó, pero también corrió a su lado. No dejaría que su amiga se dirigiera sola hacia lo que estuviera sucediendo.

No les costó mucho el descubrir dónde se encontraba Inuyasha. Cuando entraron a las oficinas de la dirección, lo vieron. En su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de ira e indignación. Ni siquiera las observó, sólo miraba fijamente hacia una pared. Eso significaba que buscaba estar entretenido en otra cosa que le evitara caer ante esos sentimientos que luchaban por salir.

Kagome soltó un gemido que entró fácilmente en la categoría de dolido. Su amiga se acercó y colocó frente a él. A pesar de eso, Inuyasha continuaba sin verla. Entonces, ella lo tomó de los hombros, provocando que sus ojos, del mismo color que los suyos, se encontraran.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó, pero él no contestó.

Sango se dio cuenta de lo que debió resultar evidente: a pesar de cuánto tiempo esos dos hubieran estado al lado del otro, la relación tan unida que una vez tuvieron, o incluso el hecho de que habían nacido juntos... nada de eso importaba ahora. Ya no eran los hermanos que confiaban como antes. También sus caminos se estaban separando.

_"Yo sueño para que este maravilloso amor vuelva una vez más..."  
_

* * *

_Aprovechando el milagro de acceder a internet, publico el primer capítulo. Ahora sí pueden darse una pequeña idea de la historia, por lo que habrá varias dudas, algunas molestias y unas cuantas descomulgaciones. Pues bien, para eso está la opción de dejar review (desde una línea hasta la biblia, todos serán respondidos __—__tal vez tarde, pero lo serán). _

_Ahora sí me despido, no sin antes inaugurar mi característica sección cultural. _

_-Sobre el título: haciendo referencia a varias leyendas. Una (cuyo origen no recuerdo, creo que fue egipcia) en donde se dice que del mundo fue creado de un huevo. La segunda (sudamericana) difiere de la primera en que fueron varios huevos (varios intentos) y que de cada uno nació una pareja de gemelos. Y, la última, la de Leda. Otra víctima de un Júpiter ahora transformado en cisne, que tuvo dos hijos (Sí, adivinaron, nacieron de huevos): Cástor y Pólux, los personajes de la constelación de géminis. _

_Loops Magpe (Buscando a Naraku-sensei, grrr... ¡Piérdame el respeto, profesor!)_


	3. ¿Este ritmo está bien?

No era un cliché apropósito, era sólo que las cosas se habían planteado de esa forma. Primero fueron palpitaciones —¿Una arritmia? ¿Estaba enferma? Lo descartó después de buscar y no encontrar. Luego le siguió un aumento de temperatura por cosas que antes no la causaban —una escena, unas palabras, el tacto, una mirada, muchas imaginaciones. Y, después, fue el querer tocar y ser tocada, reducir un poco más la distancia aunque resultara vergonzoso. Era algo que se sentía extraño, pero que recorría todo su cuerpo en forma de corrientes eléctricas y _curiosas _cosquillas. Doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces díselo —le había propuesto Kagome después de contarle lo que ocurría. Al parecer, ella sólo había ratificado sus sospechas. Temió que hubiera sido tan obvia.

—Pero, ¿y si no piensa lo mismo? Él ya está en el instituto —Bajó el volumen de su voz y también la vista. La verdad era difícil de decir—. Soy una niña a comparación. Una hermana pequeña.

—O puede que sienta lo mismo. Hay una probabilidad del cincuenta porciento —su amiga continuó. Su intención claramente era hacerla sentir mejor, pero algo le decía que también hablaba con una mezcla de realidad, ¿pero en qué concentración?—. No. Puede que sea más de la mitad. Eres una persona muy agradable y linda, y se conocen desde hace muchos años. Sería extraño si nunca se le hubiera cruzado esa idea a la cabeza. ¿Verdad Inuyasha?

—Es posible —contestó. Por un momento había olvidado al chico en _gakuran _que comía su almuerzo despreocupadamente—. Además, Miroku es un pervertido que se emociona con cualquier mujer atractiva. Sería extraño si no.

—_Inuyasha _—Kagome miró al chico, claramente enfadada. Él tembló un poco—. No me refería a _eso_. Es sólo que cuando las personas conviven mucho tiempo es natural que se hagan cercanas. Recuerda que hubo una vez, cuando éramos pequeños, que me dijiste que cuando fuéramos adultos nos casaríamos —Inuyasha se avergonzó y molestó al instante.

—¡Tú eras quien estabas insistiendo! Yo sólo quería que te callaras —el muchacho cruzó los brazos, pero debió presentir claramente el peligro.

Después de los gritos por parte de sus amigos que fueron sustituidos por palabras alentadoras, Sango decidió decírselo. Además, si declinaba la oferta, ella podría decir que se trataba de una broma. Intentar recuperar su amistad y reparar el equilibrio emocional. Eso debería ser fácil. En los manga _shoujo_, la protagonista que era rechazaba terminaba encontrando un mejor partido. Pero el problema es que no imaginaba a alguien mejor que su amigo de la infancia.

Entonces, mientras iba caminando y analizando qué decir, había olvidado que era día de San Valentín. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Que era un cliché? Pero no se trataba de otra cosa más que un accidente. Como fuera, no se rendiría estando tan cerca. Así que corrió, haciendo que su falda _seifuku _se ondeara, imaginando que las probabilidades aumentaban y todo fuera posible. ¿Qué es lo que harían a partir de ahora? ¿No estaba yendo un poco rápido? Tal vez. Pero eso le daba ánimos, aunque no reducía los nervios ni...

Su análisis se rompió. Había olvidado que ella no se caracterizaba por tener buena suerte. Cierto. Incluso una vez la habían maldecido tanto a ella como a su hermano menor.

—Perdón —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, porque se sentía culpable. Una disculpa por haber tenido ideas raras, por permitir que ese sentimiento entrara en ella, por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por haber interrumpido—. Perdón.

Sango no había corrido lo suficientemente rápido. Unos minutos más pronto y no le hubieran ganado a Miroku. Y ella sería con quien estuviera protagonizando esa perfecta escena de beso, mientras las flores rosadas revoloteaban.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: **

**¿Este ritmo está bien?**

_"Sólo me atonté un poco, el ajetreo y el bullicio de la multitud me volvía loco  
Me pregunto si puedo seguir, al igual que aquellas personas (pregunta),  
Me tapé la boca inclinada con la palma de mi mano y me mordí los labios  
_

_...Sácame de este mundo, de prisa  
Me siento incómodo y lleno de preguntas"  
_**—KOKIA, ?**

* * *

Había ruidos de pasos y voces juveniles en los pasillos, formando una cacofonía de despreocupación. Pero de ese lado, las cosas eran diferentes. No había algún sonido que pudiera terminar con el escenario enmudecido o que le diera color a lo que había adquirido la monocromía. Ningún movimiento era el indicado. Ni siquiera existían palabras qué se pudieran decir, porque muchas de ellas no serían contestadas.

—Sango, ya tocaron. Deberías irte o te meterás en problemas —le llamó a su amiga, quien parecía incómoda al encontrarse sólo observando, sin poder hacer algo de utilidad. No podía culparla. Tampoco estaba ayudando porque el chico que tenía en frente no se quería dejar ayudar.

—Pero, ¿estarán bien? —le preguntó, claramente preocupada. Comprendía. Era una de sus mejores amigas y alguna vez, hacía poco tiempo, ellos tres y una persona más habían formado un grupo de gente inseparable.

—Sí. No te preocupes —fue su respuesta, aun cuando no sabía si era la verdad. Eso no dependía de ellos.

—Bien, entonces, nos vemos —ella comenzó a irse, sin dejarlos de observar. Kagome le dirigió una mirada desde su incómoda posición. Ellos no eran los únicos que necesitaban auxilio, así que debía mostrar que, a pesar de la extraña situación en la que se encontraran, podría contar con ella.

_Ahí estaré, _sus ojos le dijeron y Sango asintió, un poco menos tensa.

Cuando la puerta se encontró cerrada de nuevo y sólo ellos dos esperaban por una explicación, Kagome regresó la vista hacia quien le costaba mirarla fijamente. Ni siquiera contaba con sus ojos para que le dijeran lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces tendría que fiarse de las palabras.

—Inuyasha, ¿me vas a decir sí o no? —Eso era. Ella no podría obligarlo si no quería hacerlo. Siempre había sido un testarudo, pero, justo en estos últimos años, esa condición había empeorado. Ya no eran Kagome e Inuyasha contra el mundo, ni mucho menos Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha disfrutando el mundo. Solamente era él y sus peleas que siempre ocultaba.

—¿Me vas a creer? —Por fin, sus ojos la enfocaron. Ahora ella podía notar la duda dentro de ellos. Se encontraba perdido, flotando en el mar de su encierro y buscando algo que evitara que la fuerte corriente se lo llevara.

—¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho? —Contestó con otra pregunta. Su mirada era firme. Aquí estaba su salvavidas que muchas veces él descartaba, sin una explicación precisa—. En todos estos años juntos, ¿alguna vez no he confiado en ti?

La respuesta comenzó a ser evidente. Después de estos casi dieciocho años juntos, ¿alguna vez no había creído en sus palabras o lo había olvidado, siendo egoísta? Inuyasha sujetó la mano que ella había extendido. Kagome sonrió, satisfecha.

_Date cuenta, por favor. No estás solo. _

El muchacho estaba a punto de hablar, su boca abriéndose un poco, cuando una voz los sorprendió.

—Taishou, venga acá —mencionó su profesor, apareciendo de repente. Su mirada era extraña. Los hermanos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Él pareció recordar el hecho de que ambos compartían apellido—. No. Kagome-san.

—Sí, sensei —comenzó a preparar a sus piernas para moverse. Mientras tanto, el profesor entró de nuevo a la oficina del director.

—Que no te laven el cerebro —le dijo Inuyasha, mientras iba de nuevo a su asiento. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse igual que la suya.

—Ya te lo dije. Nada de lo que ellos digan o hagan provocará el que desconfíe de mi propio hermano —le sonrió ampliamente, esperando que ambos se tranquilizaran un poco. Por el asentimiento del muchacho encontró un poco más de seguridad.

Caminó hacia la puerta, dando la espalda y deseando verse menos tensa de lo que se sentía. Debía mostrar plena seguridad y evitar que se percataran de su temblor. Ellos no habían nacido con ella, o compartido tantas cosas como para decirle en qué creer o no.

Sus manos fueron hacia el pomo y, con un leve movimiento, se encontró a dentro. Cerró los ojos y después los abrió. Este sería el aviso de que otra Kagome había aparecido ante ellos.

—Tome asiento, Kagome-san —el director le ofreció, ella aceptó como sería lo correcto. Colocó las manos donde ellos no las pudieran observar. Un punto débil oculto—. Tratamos de contactarnos con sus tutores, pero no hemos obtenido respuesta.

—Nuestros abuelos viven lejos y a veces su teléfono falla —respondió. Sorprendentemente, su voz se escuchó firme y sin ningún temblor. Un vistazo hacia un ser más adulto que pronto debería adoptar.

—Pero también tengo entendido que tienen un hermano mayor —el director continuó, siendo un poco insistente en ese tema. Claro que lo sabía. Sesshoumaru había estudiado en ese mismo instituto hacían ya varios años atrás, y le había otorgado una huella a su familia que no podría borrar. Un punto más hacia su desagrado por la familia Taishou.

—Él también está lejos. Vive y trabaja en Tokio. Siempre está ocupado —lo dijo tratando de sonar un poco demasiado orgullosa por tener un hermano tan _líder de nacimiento _y _bueno en todo. _El que había aplastado con facilidad a sus hijos en los campos que supuestamente eran expertos—. Pero, por favor, infórmenme de lo que ocurre. Yo daré aviso.

—Bien —el hombre puso una sonrisa totalmente fingida en su rostro de... ¿Cómo le había nombrado Sesshoumaru? Ah, así, rostro de gato mojado.

—Lo que ocurre es que tu hermano es un delincuente —su profesor intervino en su recuerdo de conflicto _perros contra gatos_. No parecía la misma persona del día anterior. Hoy se encontraba verdaderamente molesto.

—Sensei, tranquilo —le llamó la atención el director que había recordado sus responsabilidades y olvidaba peleas que no debían de encontrarse en un hombre maduro como él.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Kagome le preguntó directamente al hombre que se había atrevido a llamar a Inuyasha con ese calificativo. Su sangre se estaba calentando por tales palabras que habían formado una gran mentira.

—Kagome-san —el mayor de todos ellos retomó su papel de líder—, tenemos entendido que Inuyasha-san tiene problemas con su profesor.

—Sí, pero ayer hablé con él y... —intentó contar la naturaleza de su trato con el profesor, si es que a él también se le había ocurrido mentir sobre eso. Sin embargo, alguien la interrumpió. Su actuación de persona segura se vino abajo cuando se percató de la presencia de ese hombre de gafas y palabras duras.

_«El mundo es cruel. Ya debería saberlo por su cuenta»_

—Ayer, alguien entró a la sala de profesores mientras se tenía una reunión aquí —se encargó de la explicación, saliendo de su escondite entre las sombras—. Esa persona rayó el escritorio de su profesor y lo dañó, además de que rompió y mojó muchos de sus documentos —unas fotografías le fueron enseñadas. Sí, había simples garabatos y algunos insultos demasiado fuertes escritos en imborrable tinta roja.

A simple vista, Kagome pudo observar ira en los trazos y un odio que traspasaba el papel. Sabía lo que iban a decir después porque no era tonta. No era lo suficientemente idiota como ellos que no se percataban de la verdad.

—Tenemos la teoría y evidencias que pueden comprobar que él fue el responsable —ese hombre de ojos extraños lo dijo con una gran seguridad. Era como si se hubiera parado en frente de todos y hubiera dicho que el cielo era azul, o que la vida era cruel.

—Por eso debe ser expulsado de inmediato —otra vez su profesor dio muestras de su enojo. Ella entendía que, si estuviera en su situación, se encontraría de la misma forma. Pero esto no era... Demonios. Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para expresar la injusticia cometida.

—No, yo conozco muy bien a Inuyasha y sé que no sería capaz de hacer algo así —encaró a los tres hombres que se mantenían firmes ante esa decisión. Inuyasha podía ser la mayoría de las veces alguien mal hablado, o _podía _tener una actitud difícil. También tendía a actuar sin un análisis previo y solía pensar que la solución se ocultaba en lo físico. Pero ese mensaje de odio que tenía en frente no correspondía a su recuerdo de un niño pequeño de despeinado cabello negro que no comprendía aún cómo se movía el mundo.

—Taishou —ese hombre la llamó, fijando su vista en sus ojos. La miraba como quien intenta calmar a una criatura a punto de huir o, en su defecto, atacar—. Sé que debiste haber creado una imagen de quién es él. Después de todo, es tu hermano mayor y la única persona que te queda después de que sus padres se _fueran _—en esta parte del discurso, Kagome se encontró sin palabras qué dirigir. Él _no debía decir eso_—. De alguna forma, debes aferrarte a lo que alguna vez fue o no te quedará nada. Pero eso no lo convierte en realidad. Tú estás aprendiendo a manejarlo, en cambio él.._. _Bueno, ya debes comprender. Es la gran carga que significa madurar.

Kagome trató de ignorar lo que ese hombre había dicho. Debía controlarse o lo golpearía, y nadie la escucharía si la veían como loca. No cedería ante las palabras, ya fuera molestándose y haciendo una escena; como tampoco las rememoraría, permitiendo que se filtraran.

_«Que no te laven el cerebro» _se aferró a las palabras y la mirada que pedía ayuda. Ella también necesitaba un salvavidas.

—Y, ¿cuándo dicen que sucedió eso? —Prefirió preguntarle al director. Después de todo, él no tenía por qué estar ahí.

—En el horario de las actividades extracurriculares. Tu hermano no participa en ningún club desde que dejó el de artes marciales —respondió con toda seguridad, esa que se cayó cuando los tres se mostraron confundidos al observar la sonrisa de Kagome.

—Es una mentira —continuó sonriendo sin poder detenerse. No era un gesto de burla, sino de pena por parte de su ceguera.

—¿Puede comprobarlo? —El profesor mencionó las palabras que sirvieron para que los otros hombres recuperaran su postura.

—La respuesta está al verlo —extendió su brazo, señalando la puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraba la evidencia que pedían—. Ayer, Inuyasha se quedó dormido en el techo. Estuvo ahí todo el día, por eso tiene la piel quemada. Él no pudo hacerlo. Además —continuó, mostrando que aún tenía con qué comprobar la inocencia de su hermano—, por más que ame el color rojo, él no tiene marcadores de ese color. Ni siquiera suele traer su lapicera. Siempre la olvida. Yo lo sé. Vivo con él.

—Pero tiene su nombre —el profesor comenzó a parecer un tanto confundido. Así ocurría cuando se derrumbaba en lo que habías creído.

Kagome atrajo hacia ella el marcador que le había sido mostrado y sus gestos sencillos y libres de cualquier temblor o duda anterior continuaron.

—Dice Taishou —no le dio tiempo a alguno para que sonriera con satisfacción porque continuó: —Y este es mío, gracias. Lo dejé en el salón hace una semana y no lo encontraba —ellos la miraron como si pudiera estarlos engañando. Por eso existía algo llamado mentiras—. Si se dan cuenta, al fondo de la tapa está un pequeño stiker de una flor. No creo que él la quisiera ahí.

Por medio de un palillo perteneciente a un bento olvidado, pudieron observar que las palabras de Kagome Taishou eran verdaderas. Su hipótesis, casi considerada una teoría comprobada, había caído por una muchacha de baja estatura y que algunos de ellos podían doblar su edad.

Después, movió los hombros y siguió, con una voz despreocupada: —No sé si ahora yo entre como sospechosa, pero, como deben saber, estoy dentro de un club.

—Entonces... ¿Quién? —El hombre con el que había hecho un trato no podía ocultar su confusión. Eso era algo que no podía responder, ella sólo podía decir aquello que conocía.

Los miró con seriedad y habló con una voz clara para que los tres pudieran escucharla atentamente: —Inuyasha parece una persona rebelde, egoísta, y desinteresado en lo que pasa al rededor; pero en realidad es gentil, ingenuo e incluso tímido. Sí, comete errores como todos y no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase, siempre confiaré en él. Espero que ustedes traten de hacerlo —se levantó de su asiento, mostrando claramente sus próximos movimientos—. Sensei, recuerde nuestro trato. Con su permiso.

Y salió de ese lugar asfixiante.

Lo primero que quería hacer era observar a Inuyasha y mostrar su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria, pero ya no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Ese niño se acaba de ir —le respondió una secretaria, como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos. Si tuviera esa habilidad, ella seguramente podría observar una mente en blanco, sin saber si elegir entre la molestia o el cansancio.

Faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases extracurriculares y ella debía estar en su club de economía del hogar, pero hoy no tenía energía de asistir. Así que prefirió irse. Kagome Taishou había elegido la segunda opción. No podría enojarse ante una persona que acababa de ser culpada de algo que no había hecho. ¿Qué palabras le habían dicho ese trio que no confiaban en él? ¿Acaso había hecho que él mismo se sintiera como la persona que ellos falsamente veían? Si fuera así...

—¡Ahhhh! —se detuvo a mitad de la calle y gritó, ignorando lo que seguramente le diría la gente de alrededor. Era un gesto de culpa. Ella debió estar ahí y evitar que Inuyasha se sintiera como en ese momento debía estar sintiéndose. Ella _debía _haber presentido que algo iba mal. Él era su gemelo fraterno. ¿Dónde quedaba ese lazo?

Kagome descansó su cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, cerrando los ojos. Pudo continuar culpándose por cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, pero sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda. Volteó, con el propósito de atacar al acosador o al menos gritarle. Pero ahí estaba quien le había ensañado algunos movimientos para su defensa.

—Inuyasha —ahí estaba su hermano. Para su sorpresa, parecía que su aspecto de chico perdido era cosa del pasado. Otra vez era Inuyasha, pero con un gesto confundido. Kagome comenzó a avergonzarse. Seguramente, él había escuchado su grito.

—Habías dejado esto —mostró su mochila. ¿Cómo es que la había dejado abandonada? Quizá el peso de la culpa adquirida fue suficiente como para haber olvidado su carga.

—Gracias —la tomó. Ambos comenzaron a caminar—. Es bueno saber que no huiste —le dijo con sinceridad.

—No soy un cobarde —lo sabía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

—Tampoco un criminal —Inuyasha volteó su rostro hacia ella—. Cumplí mi palabra. Todo está arreglado. Aunque te juro que estuve a punto de golpearlo —Kagome cerró los puños y apretó los labios. Con sólo recordar lo ocurrido, su calma era alterada de forma considerable.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Después de todo, era Kagome la pacifista quien había dicho eso.

—A todos. Desde sensei hasta el Director cara-de-gato-mojado —Inuyasha sonrió. A pesar de ser un fanático de los mininos, le parecía gracioso ese apodo desde que su hermano había dicho cuando ellos no eran más que unos niños—. Pero en especial a ese profesor —el muchacho borró su sonrisa—. Fue él quien intentó convencerme de cosas estúpidas. Incluso quiso ponerse en _nuestros zapatos._ Ese hombre...

—Salió del infierno —terminó la frase, compartiendo su sentimiento—. O del _Naraka_, como diría Miroku.

—Una vez me dijo Miroku que existía el color rojo en los ojos —comenzó, recordando uno de los tantos datos interesantes que su amigo conocía—, pero sólo en un muy bajo porcentaje, aún más que los ojos verdes que sólo están en el tres porciento de la población. Pensé que era bueno que hubiera gente que fuera así. Después de todo, padre y Sesshoumaru tienen una apariencia peculiar —el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados de los Taishou que ellos no habían heredado—. Pero ahora, cuando lo veo... No me agrada.

Ese hombre jamás le caería bien. Sus ojos rojos parecían verlo todo y juzgarlo. Si te miraban por demasiado tiempo, ¿acaso podrían influir en tus decisiones, hacerte ver de otra forma tu punto de vista? Tenía miedo de saberlo. Su sinceridad era demasiado como para soportarla.

—Él le pidió a Ayumi que te llamara —Inuyasha comenzó a hablar de esa forma seria que sólo pocas veces tomaba—. Me dijo que tú dirías la verdad. Que yo era el responsable.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —Kagome se detuvo de inmediato. Ese hombre parecía no tener consideración por nadie. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a insinuar tal cosa? Pero, ¿acaso él le había creído?

Inuyasha también se detuvo, pero se mantuvo observando de frente: —Dijo que debías de estar cansada de mí, porque soy una carga. Siempre tienes que limpiar mi desastre y cargar con la culpa, que yo te dejo sola. Por eso, él estaba seguro que dirías que yo era el culpable para deshacerte por fin de mí.

Ella se acercó hacia él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro: —Y tú no le creíste, ¿verdad?

—Algo hay de cierto, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos se encontraron. Él lo había creído, por un momento, pero lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

—No —Le dijo. Pero aun así bajó la mirada y ambos comenzaron a caminar. _¿Por qué?—. _Hoy es la fiesta y Sango nos invitó. ¿Vas a ir? —Prefirió olvidar por un momento esa situación y tocar el tema que también era igual de importante.

—No lo creo —Sí, de alguna forma ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Inuyasha no era alguien que se sentía cómodo entre las multitudes, ni una persona que supiera cómo actuar ante situaciones difíciles.

—Yo iré a apoyarla. Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí —también ella desconocía qué haría al encontrarse ante lo que vería esa tarde y parte de la noche, pero tenía que ir. Aunque no lo hubiera prometido, sabía que iba a hacerlo.

—Iré, pero a recogerte —algo hizo que Inuyasha accediera, de alguna forma. Tal vez había recordado que Sango también era una persona especial para él.

—Gracias —le miró, expresando su agradecimiento por esas palabras que no intentaban parecer amables. Bruscas y sin pulir, así eran.

—Sólo serán unos minutos y espero que no tardes o me iré —él ignoró su mirada de ojos brillosos volteando su rostro, siendo orgulloso como siempre. Ella no pudo evitar reír. Estaba segura que él le preguntaría la razón, pero no permitió que lo hiciera.

—Aquí nos separamos —le mencionó cuando se encontraron frente al cruce que siempre tomaba Sango.

—¿No vas a venir? —Inuyasha en verdad parecía confundido. Cierto. Gracias a su no tan buen despertar del día de hoy, no había tenido tiempo de decirle.

—No. Estaré con Sango. Ella iba salir pronto de la escuela, así que ya debería estar en su casa. No te preocupes, hay comida congelada —le dijo, en forma de aviso y de disculpa.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, tonta —de repente, la conversación volvía a cambiar de tono.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —Quería saberlo, pero él sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Nada. Ya vete —sacudió su mano, expresando un supuesto desinterés hacia lo que hiciera.

—Bien. Hasta en la noche —Se despidió, y cada uno tomó su camino.

Una intersección de cuatro vías. Un número de mala suerte. Ellos no creían en eso. Si la mala o buena fortuna se ocultara en lugares que se conocían, entonces podrían elegir con facilidad. De esa forma, sus vidas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Ninguna cosa divina o mágica tenía que ver en cuestiones meramente humanas.

...

Su situación era como para un pecador le resultaría presenciar la gracia divina, pero jamás poder tenerla. Porque ya has pecado lo suficiente como para tener salvación. Y ella pensó que cuando Miroku se fuera a la universidad sería más fácil. No habría tortura por lo inalcanzable. Pero daba igual, porque solían verse con regularidad. Ellos eran amigos de la infancia. También, Miroku era el novio de su hermana y, a partir de hoy, serían oficialmente prometidos.

—Sango, vamos, cámbiate —escuchó cómo su amiga la invitaba por enésima vez a realizar lo que se esperaba debía de hacer. Pero ella se mantuvo acostada en la cama, cubriendo sus escases de ropa con una manta. Después de haber tomado una ducha, había observado la ropa que usaría y, después, algunas fotografías. Sus fuerzas habían caído y se transformó en esa versión suya que sólo quería ocultarse.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí. Si preguntan, diles que estoy enferma —se envolvió por completo, sólo el bulto y su cabello castaño colgando en una de las orillas de la cama revelaban su ubicación.

—Por favor —Kagome intentó de nuevo—. Ya estoy cansándome de sacar a personas de la cama. Uh, eso sonó mal —Sango ignoró el pensar si había doble sentido o no en la oración anterior. Solamente deseaba quedarse ahí, dentro de su capullo seguro—. Vamos, si lo haces, te prometo que al terminar el instituto, huiremos juntas a un lugar desconocido y formaremos una granja de pollos —La idea de verse vestida como granjera y rodeada de pollos le hizo reír.

Sango se observó a ella misma de la forma en que lo haría su versión más fuerte. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué sentido había tenido invitar a Kagome si ella se quedaría ahí, siendo una cobarde? Tenía que dar el primer paso hacia lo inevitable.

Entonces, salió de su escondite, encontrándose con una Kagome en un lindo vestido verde menta. Ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento se había cambiado. Su amiga sonrió y ella puso una mueca, intentando imitarla.

—Te verás tan bien que les demostrarás tu fuerza y, claro, belleza —le dijo Kagome al momento en que cepillaba su cabello, teniendo que estirarse en muchas ocasiones para poder desenredarlo por completo—. Tal vez, incluso Miroku...

—No —le pidió—. Por favor, hoy no digas su nombre. Esta noche lo escucharé mucho, así que prefiero hacerme la idea primero.

—Haré lo que me pidas —Sango se encontró con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en el espejo. Esta vez ella no intentó responderla. No podía fingir si se encontraba observando su rostro. No podía engañarse a sí misma.

Era muy extraño que ellos, los japoneses, se casaran a muy temprana edad. Era más normal el que primero terminara su carrera y consiguieran un trabajo estable, para después pensar en ideas de matrimonio. Y todo ese proceso podría tardar hasta la edad de treinta años. Pero ese no era un problema para ellos. Se habían conocido casi de toda la vida. Y, también, era lo que todos habían deseado —al menos la mayoría. Lo más _conveniente _se había facilitado a tal forma de ser llamado _destino_.

Por esa razón se encontraba rodeada de gente conocida y otra tanta más desconocida que saludaban a dos personas en especial, y felicitaban a otras. En ese momento, sólo era otra persona vestida elegantemente y que no tenía un papel especial.

—Felicidades por su compromiso —era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez, hasta el punto que ella podía leerla de los labios de aquellas personas a quienes no lograba escuchar, pero sí observar.

—Sí, gracias por estar aquí —la respuesta cliché. Ésta solía turnarse. A veces la decía la hermosa muchacha vestida en un delicado color celeste que combinaba muy bien con su piel clara. En otras ocasiones, la frase era dicha por ese atractivo hombre joven que ni siquiera se atrevía a observar. Dolía incluso hacerlo.

—Hermana —Sango bajó la vista un poco y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano menor. Como ella, se veía un tanto incómodo por encontrarse entre tanta gente, pero también por vestir de forma elegante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kohaku? —Preguntó sonando demasiado agradecida. Gracias a la intervención de su hermano no podría ser tentada a seguir viendo más. Necesitaba que Kagome regresara rápido.

—Necesito atar esto —señaló a su corbata deshecha—. Padre está ocupando platicando con mucha gente, así que, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo? —Ella sonrió. Por fin haría algo por alguien hoy. Bueno, al menos las cosas con Inuyasha se habían solucionado.

—Por supuesto que sé hacerlo. Antes yo le ataba las corbatas a padre —y, una vez, no sólo a él—. Ven, siéntate —le señaló la silla y él la obedeció. Seguía siendo un buen niño que obedecía a su hermana mayor—. ¿La quieres apretada?

—¡No! ¡No quiero asfixiarme! —Gritó, alterado. Se veía verdaderamente inocente y, por consecuencia, muy lindo.

—Lo sé, sólo estaba jugando —habló, mientras comenzaba con su trabajo, pasando una punta por un lado, enrollando a la otra—. No debes de tomarte tan enserio las cosas. Solamente tienes doce años. Aún eres muy joven —le mencionó, de la misma forma en que alguien más debería de hacerlo. Pero no estaba ahí, así que le tocaba tener ese papel.

—Por un momento sonaste como una anciana, hermana. Tú también sigues siendo muy joven —su hermano que comenzaba a madurar le dijo mientras ella lo liberaba, admirando el resultado final—. Incluso Koyuki onne-san sigue siendo muy joven. No entiendo por qué es que se van a casar —incluso su hermano sacaba el tema a relucir. Al menos era para buscar respuestas y no para establecerlas.

—No es que esto signifique que se van a casar en unos meses y comenzarán su vida de _marido y mujer, _o algo así —comenzó, mientras observaba atentamente su copa casi llena. No sabía con seguridad qué tenía, pero Kagome y ella habían tomado varias mientras observaban desde su rincón—. Es para formalizarlo. Como Koyuki onne-san va a iniciar en unos días su intercambio en el extranjero, decidieron aprovechar el tiempo que tenían juntos. La boda será... después de que se gradúen —terminó su explicación con un trago de su bebida con olor y sabor dulce.

—Ah, y yo que pensé que ella estaba embarazada —Sango estuvo a punto de escupir. No se esperaba ese comentario por parte de ese niño que generalmente se veía tímido y gustaba más de actividades tranquilas.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso, Kohaku? —Mencionó con algo de dificultad. Su garganta y pulmones dolían un poco por casi ahogarse con su bebida. Ella misma se daba golpes en el pecho.

—Es lo que algunos de mis compañeros me preguntaron cuando les conté —bajó los hombros, despreocupado. Bueno, al menos estaba un poco más segura sobre la mente inocente de Kohaku—. Pero yo pensé que era un matrimonio por interés. ¿Tú crees que es eso? —Le preguntó, mostrando sus aún infantiles ojos marrones.

Esa posibilidad era más probable por el hecho de que, de alguna forma, también era por eso. Ambas familias —Kuwashima y Tsujitani— habían sido amigas desde algunos años, emprendiendo cada quien sus negocios por separado. Nada en especial, seguían siendo familias de clase media que se esforzaba por avanzar. Hasta que, hacía cosa de ocho años, comenzaron a subir de categoría demasiado rápido. Un milagro o mucha suerte, decían los analistas financieros. Pero la suerte se acabó para una de las familias.

Un día, el inestable pero extremadamente inteligente líder de los Tsujitani desapareció, así, sin más. Sólo se desvaneció.

Sin nadie que pudiera dirigir sus negocios formalmente, ya no hubo más avance y se estancó. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que la mente sin conocimientos sobre economía e inversión de Sango no comprendía, los Tsujitani aún tenían algo que los hacía deseables para el mercado.

Entonces, observando a la actualidad, nos encontramos con que las dos familias seguían siendo cercanas a pesar de lo ocurrido. Además, cada una tenía unos jóvenes sucesores —hombre y mujer— de la misma edad, listos, despiertos a su alrededor, con grandes habilidades y, además, en ese momento eran una pareja. Si ellos se casaban, ¿qué ocurriría después?

—No puede ser sólo eso —le contestó a su hermano, defendiéndolos. Resultaba un tanto extraño al estar en su _situación, _pero ellos seguían siendo su hermana y su amigo—. Ellos deben sentir algo más. Si no fuera así, no hubieran sido novios por todos esos años y simplemente se hubieran comprometido. Ellos se quieren.

_Auch. Fabuloso, Sango. Hiérete tú misma. Era lo único que te faltaba. _

—Ahh —fue la respuesta de Kohaku, para después levantarse de su silla—. Me tengo que ir.

—Es verdad. Ya es muy tarde —sacó el celular de su bolso y se informó sobre la hora. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la media noche—. Y mañana hay escuela.

—Entonces, buenas noches hermana —se despidió, mientras se tallaba los ojos y cubría su boca al bostezar. Sango lo observó con nostalgia. Aún parecía un niño.

—Buenas noches —Sango despeinó su cabello y él se sonrojó inmediatamente. Después se fue, desapareciendo entre la gente, hasta reaparecer al momento que subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ella vio atentamente todo su recorrido, cuidándolo desde lejos. Fue tanta la atención que le puso a su hermano menor que no se percató de que alguien estaba a su lado hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Cansada? —Escuchó la pregunta, tomando las palabras y deseando rechazar la voz.

_¡Diablos! _

—No, es sólo que estas cosas no son lo mío, Miroku onni-sama —por educación tuvo que mirar a la persona con quien estaba hablando. Se veía diferente. La ropa no fue lo que le llamó la atención porque él tenía un buen gusto al vestir. Sus ojos se posaron en su cabello. Su cabellera rebelde estaba peinada. Qué extraño. Aunque no podía negar que se veía bien. Más maduro.

—¿Onni-sama? —Con el cabello peinado, podía observar claramente cómo su frente se arrugaba con confusión y desagrado—. Nunca me habías dicho así.

—Antes no eras un miembro de la familia, no de manera oficial —le respondió, tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible, como si fuera una conversación cualquiera, sin importancia. Pero ella seguía viendo cualquier lugar que no fueran sus ojos. Esos ojos del mismo color del vestido que ella usaba.

—Sango, no me llames así. Es extraño —no la estaba regañando, pero su voz claramente estaba en modo serio. Pero ella seguía sin verlo con atención. Ahora se encontraba observando sus horadaciones, tan solitarias y vacías.

—Lo lamento, pero yo no hago las reglas. Son los nombres que recibimos cuando nos vamos a convertir en cuñados —esa era una de las normas, casi leyes, que no se podrían cambiar. La gravedad misma—. Ah, aquí estoy, Kagome —la aparición de su amiga logró aliviarla de tal forma que, si no fuera una chica o no estuviera interesada en una persona, la besaría ahí mismo.

—Miroku —Kagome saludó al muchacho que había volteado a verla. Por un segundo, una escena casi imperceptible y quizá imaginada, él pareció molesto por su intervención—. Te ves muy elegante. Pareces todo un adulto —lo halagó, optando por su tendencia a pecar sobre la soberbia.

—Sí. Pero sólo un poco —simplemente sonrió—. Aunque ustedes no se quedan atrás. Se ven muy bien —levantó su dedo pulgar e hizo un guiño.

—Gracias —Kagome le sonrió, avergonzada.

—¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? —Sango le preguntó a su amiga, ignorando por un momento a Miroku.

—No lo sé, Inuyasha me acaba de mandar un mensaje para decir que está a punto de llegar —ella se mostró sin saber qué hacer. Pero Sango la miró, y en su rostro había un claro mensaje de huida. Kagome tuvo que asentir. Ella prometió hacer lo que ella le pidiera.

—Estará bien. Vamos —tomó su mano y ambas comenzaron a caminar. Pero después de dudar un poco, volteó su rostro para decir su mensaje de despedida: —Nos vemos, Miroku onni-sama. Ah, dime Sango-chan o _hermanita._ Sonaría lindo_._

Kuwashima volteó su rostro rápidamente, sin querer observar la reacción de Miroku. No deseaba ver su posible gesto de alivio.

—Sango —Kagome llevó su mano hacia su espalda, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. En cambio, al sentir que se encontraba al lado de alguien que estimaba y que se preocupaba por ella, las lágrimas comenzaron aparecer lentamente. Ahora ella misma se estaba traicionando.

—¿Cómo puede pasar esto? —Dijo, encontrándose jadeando. Una señal clara de que su llanto estaba empeorando—. Incluso le dije que me llamara hermana ¿En qué estaba pensando? —Tal vez en poner la barrera que debía haber existido hacía mucho.

—Debiste decirle —fue el mensaje de su amiga, la que parecía no saber muy bien qué decir. Ella y su habitación comenzaban a verse opacos por las lágrimas.

—¿Para que cargara para siempre con la molestia que es su cuñada, que está enamorada de él? No podría hacerles una cosa así —No podría arruinar su historia de amor y convertirse en la bruja celosa que deseaba su tristeza porque ella no sería feliz.

—No me refiero a cuando supiste sobre su compromiso. Tú querías decírselo antes —Sango recordó inmediatamente ese día. Jamás lo olvidaría.

—Pero onne-san me ganó. Pensé que con el tiempo, ellos terminarían. Siempre pasa eso. Pero no fue así. Soy la peor hermana del mundo. Debería estar feliz por ellos.

—No es tu culpa —Kagome se colocó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, así como la había observado hacer con Inuyasha—. Recuérdalo, Sango. La vida es así y no puedes cambiarla por más que quieras. Duele, pero es la verdad. Lo único que podemos hacer es levantarnos.

...

Cuando bajó al primer piso de su apartamento, se encontró con una luz encendida en la cocina. Fue hacia ella porque desde un principio quería hacerlo, pero también porque ahora buscaba una respuesta.

Una muchacha se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Parecía dormida, pero abrió los ojos al escuchar que se acercaba.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? —Se levantó lentamente. No pudo evitar observar cómo mantenía una de sus manos sobre el abdomen.

—Agua —respondió, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Menos de un minuto después, estaba de regreso con un vaso del preciado líquido. Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón que Kagome había dejado para quedarse parada, observando su recorrido y sujetando al gato que mágicamente acababa de aparecer.

Bebió un poco y sintió cómo la muchacha se sentaba a su lado. No conforme con eso, se recargó en su hombro, haciendo que casi derramara su vaso con agua.

—¿Pero qué...? —Mencionó, intrigado por la repentina acción. Hacía un buen rato que no lo _utilizaba como mueble_, como él solía decir, con molestia o simple cansancio.

—Soy la menor y la única chica. Merezco ser apapachada —respondió, cerrando los ojos y recargándose aún más. De esa forma, Inuyasha podía tocar libremente la cola de Buyo.

—Niña consentida —se quejó, para después preguntar: —¿Qué te pasa?

—Me duele mi pancita —fue su respuesta, sin preocuparse por haber sonado como una niña pequeña.

—¿Son tus... _días_ _de_ _chica? _—Se atrevió a hacer la pregunta vergonzosa sobre un tema que sabía no debía tocar. La diferencia de ser hombre y mujer estaba presente.

—¿Días de chica? ¿De dónde salió eso? —Kagome también estaba impresionada de que él se hubiera atrevido a decir eso.

—Arg, no es cosa mía, es de Miroku —Inuyasha volteó su rostro sonrojado. Al menos estaba demasiado oscuro como para que su color recién adquirido fuera observado con atención.

—Eso lo explica —sonó realmente aliviada. Aparentemente era bueno saber que su hermano no comenzaba a tener interés por temas _que no le correspondían. _Como si él pudiera hacer tal cosa—. No, no es eso. Es sólo que comí de más. También bebí algo que estaba muy dulce. Ahora, si no te importa —Olvidado el asunto, volvió a su posición.

—Gracias por defenderme. No tenías que hacerlo —Inuyasha lo dijo. Le costó trabajo, pero lo hizo. Tenía que hacérselo notar. Aun cuando estuviera revelando con esas palabras que había estado escuchando tras la puerta.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miró con atención. No parecía molesta en absoluto: —Para eso está la familia. Pero, eso sí, tendrás que trabajar duro. Nada de faltar a clases o causar problemas. Incluso podría darte tutorías.

—¿Tú, en verdad? —Puso una cara de incredulidad—. Mejor repruebo por mí mismo.

—Pero hablo en serio, esto es importante —su intento de dejar el tema se olvidó al momento en que Kagome fruncía el ceño—. Debes esforzarte o caerás. Además, no creo que Kikyou quiera esperarte un año más —Era verdad. Kikyou era unos meses mayor que él, pero esos meses habían sido suficientes como para separarlos por un año escolar. Ella estudiaba en la universidad mientras él se encontraba en el último año del Instituto.

—No sé si quiera ir a su universidad. Ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir estudiando —En este momento él desconocía todo acerca de su futuro. Si no tenía control de su presente, ¿qué podría esperar por lo que vendría?

—Ajá, ¿entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Vagabundear? ¿Vender elotes en la carretera? No lo creo —Kagome en modo hermana molesta aparecía frente a él. No le agradaba esa Kagome porque era regañona y generalmente tenía la razón—. No quiero que fracases en tus sueños —¿Sueños? No sabía si los tenía—. No importa qué tan difíciles o imposibles parezcan, siempre contarás con mi ayuda, Inuyasha.

Una visión demasiado brillante que casi intentó cubrir sus ojos, pero lo reconsideró cuando se dio cuenta que era algo más metafórico que físico.

—O si no tendré que vivir en tu casa, siendo un haragán. Molestando al estúpido de Kouga —se acomodó en el sillón, acaparando a Buyo quien ahora pasaba a sus manos.

—¿Kouga? —Dijo Kagome, como olvidando por un momento quién era el dueño de ese nombre. Después, pareció recordar que ese tipo había sido su compañero de clase en la primaria y se dedicaba a fastidiarlos (generalmente a él) diciendo cada vez que quería _"¿Quién de ustedes es la niña?". _Fue un completo alivio cuando comprobó que no estarían juntos en la secundaria. Pero el Instituto inició y él había regresado, ahora con un extraño interés en Kagome.

Hubiera preferido el que continuara con su estúpido jueguito.

—Tu esposo. ¿O es que elegirás al despistado de Houjou-próximo-doctor? —Mencionó con una extraña combinación de burla y fastidio—. ¿Hay otros?

—Eres imposible —Kagome volteó su rostro, mirando hacia otra dirección. No era necesario ver su cara como para saber que se encontraba molesta—. Estábamos hablando sobre algo importante y lo evades con ese comentario tan absurdo. Sólo tengo diecisiete años. Aún falta mucho para que te deshagas de mí.

—Yo no dije eso —a pesar de que se había percatado de su error, también se dio el derecho de parecer enojado.

—Estaba implícito —continuaron con su conversación donde ninguno de los dos veían el rostro del otro.

—Los hombres no hablamos así.

—Directos, bruscos y ocultan cosas. Me alegra el que a mí me haya tocado ser la mujer.

—Con todo y sus frases complicadas, y días de chicas.

—¡Já! Celoso porque nunca conocerás la dicha...

—¿De tener hijos? No gracias.

—No. La dicha que se siente al sacarse el sujetador después de un largo día —bien, ahora estaba seguro que Kagome había perdido la cordura.

—Estás loca —fue su respuesta ante tales palabras. O al menos se debían al extraño aroma dulce, pero también de alcohol que detectó en ella después de que la había recogido. Y él que había jurado que sus tropiezos se debían a esos zapatos de tacón.

—Todas las mujeres lo piensan. No te preocupes, algún día te prestaré uno. Anímate, puedo conseguirte uno bonito y de color rojo —Sí, la próxima vez se aseguraría de ir con ella para evitar cualquier cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo. Ella era la chica que parecía un poco ebria después de beber varios refrescos.

—No te escucho, demente —se cubrió las orejas.

—¿Te gusta el encaje, Inuyasha? —Sí, ahora era una promesa.

Extrañamente, tras esa situación recordó algo demasiado serio. Aunque no lo aparentaba, solía preocuparse mucho y más por aquellas personas a las que estimaba —eran tan pocas, que se veían en la necesidad de querer protegerlas. Ese era el caso.

—_Inuyasha, en verdad estabas aquí _—Haber dicho el nombre de Miroku le hizo recordar la última vez que se habían visto, que era hacía algunas horas.

—Vine a recoger a Kagome —le respondió. Él se encontraba afuera de esa casa ruidosa, cuando pudo observar cómo Miroku salía de ella. Se veía cansado. Y también _extraño_, como si cada vez fuera más inalcanzable para él. No podía engañarse y decir que no se estaban separando.

—Entonces no fue por mí, por tu amigo del alma —mencionó mientras se tocaba el pecho, sonando dramático.

—No me gusta el teatro. Es muy falso —él siempre ignoraba sus telenovelas, haciendo como si nunca las hubiera visto. Miroku tenía la edad suficiente para saber lo que hacía, al menos eso le dijo.

—Así que ves a través de mí —su actuación barata se esfumó. Aun así, seguía con su sonrisa, pero que se tornaba vacía. No. Inuyasha ya no estaba seguro de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Ya no lo entendía. Muchas cosas habían perdido su sentido con el paso del tiempo.

—Porque debía de pasar algún día. Desde siempre nuestras familias lo insinuaban. No he sido el mejor hijo, pero quiero ayudar a cumplir con lo que deseaban mis padres, o al menos como recuerdo que eran —Otra sonrisa sin significado y una mirada hacia el horizonte. Las luces tocando su rostro pálido, deseando llevárselo lejos de lo que en verdad deseaba. Se estaba acercando a la edad en que ya no le estaba permitido ser egoísta.

Inuyasha no podía juzgarlo por eso. Esa era la razón por la que jamás podría censurar sus actos. Miroku estaba luchando por mantener sus pocas memorias. Él haría lo mismo. No obstante, él no se encontraba en su situación. Al menos él recordaba a su madre y tuvo tiempo con ella. También, contó con algunos cuantos momentos con su padre. Pero Miroku... Jamás había mencionado a su madre y prefería no tocar el tema del hombre que había desaparecido, dejándole todas sus responsabilidades. Inuyasha lo odiaba, pero él no.

—No es que Koyuki no sea agradable o algo así —continuó—. Es lista y sabe lo que quiere. Pero, ya sabes.

Él completó la frase: —Ella no es Sango.

Inuyasha lo sabía desde hacía algunos años porque el propio Miroku se lo había dicho. Fue después de que le exigiera una razón del llanto de Sango tras la supuesta confesión. Ambos eran sus amigos, pero él sentía una preferencia hacia lo que le pasaban a las mujeres. Ahí, con todos los ánimos para cumplir su sueño de por fin golpear a Miroku, se enteró de que ella jamás le había dicho lo que sentía. En cambio, ese día, ella descubrió sobre su relación con Koyuki.

Entonces, Inuyasha se encontró más que avergonzado. Jamás golpeó a Miroku y había revelado el secreto de Sango. Pero, para equilibrar las cosas, Miroku le dijo el suyo.

Él prometió no decírselo a alguien más, y aún no había roto la promesa. Ese era uno de los pocos secretos que tenía y no le diría a Kagome. Antes no se tenían secretos, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes.

—¿En qué piensas? —Kagome le preguntó, al mismo tiempo en que miraba cómo, mientras viajaba por su mente, él se había puesto a acariciar demasiado fuerte al pobre gato que se retorcía, incómodo.

—Nada —respondió, al momento que se sacudía los pelos que se le habían quedado pegados en la mano.

—Le desagradas a alguien —Kagome inició un nuevo tema, uno que no era desconocido para él.

—Dime algo que no sepa —casi todos los vecinos, hasta el estúpido de Sesshoumaru formaban algunos de los miembros que estaban en esa lista. Otra de las cosas que lo hacían diferente de Kagome era que ella solía agradarle a la mayoría de las personas que la conocían.

—Me refiero a que hay una persona que no te quiere, y su desagrado llega hasta el punto de haberte inculpado —Diantres, retomarían esa plática. Y él que había pensado que sería cosa del pasado. Ya no quería recordar ese maldito momento que le hicieron pasar esos tres.

—Será difícil encontrar al responsable.

—No planeaba hacerlo —Bien. Eso sí lo había sorprendido.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que te intereso —ahora él actuaba como un niño.

—Si lo encontráramos, ¿qué haríamos con él? —Y Kagome había elegido tomar el papel de persona responsable, como siempre—. Sé lo que vas a decir, pero golpearlo no solucionaría las cosas. Además, sin pruebas que comprobaran lo que ha hecho, tú quedarías como el malvado.

—Entonces no entiendo qué haces sacando ese tema. Sólo olvídalo y ya —En cuanto más pronto dejaran de hablar sobre eso, era mejor. Ya no quería recordar esa voz.

_«La diferencia entre tú y tu hermana es que ella sabe adaptarse a los cambios más rápido que tú. Y te está dejando atrás»_

—A pesar de que no obtengo nada pensando en ello, no puedo. Esa persona se atrevió a hacerte pasar un mal rato y no se lo perdonaré —Kagome se veía en verdad molesta. Ella había tomado esa lucha como suya. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Sólo que con el ceño y la nariz fruncida, las mejillas infladas y los labios apretados, parecía un gato enojado. Una versión humana y femenina de Buyo.

—Es hora de dormir —logró decir, evitando que observara la sonrisa que no había podido suprimir. Ella puso un gesto de confusión—. ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a dar clases si estás toda dormida? —Le dijo, teniendo que acceder. Kagome asintió alegremente. Entonces, Inuyasha comenzó a sentir un poco de arrepentimiento.

...

Hubo un tiempo en que ella y su hermana no se llevaban bien. Fueron los primeros cinco años de su existencia, en esa época donde escuchó mucho esta historia:

_Había una vez dos hijas. Ambas tenían muy pocos años de diferencia, siendo casi de __la misma edad. Sin embargo, ellas eran muy diferentes. La mayor era fuerte y misteriosa, como la luna. Mientras tanto, la menor tenía una sonrisa como el sol. Con tantas diferencias que, por más que lo intentaran, no podían llevarse bien._

_El sol quería ser igual de bella e inteligente que la luna, ignorando que ésta deseaba un poco de su calidez. También las hermanas, entre tantos pensamientos que comenzaban a llenarse de envidia, olvidaban que sí tenían algo en común. No recordaban que el cielo, el ser que las protegía, era su padre. _

_No tenían por qué compararse o buscar ser como la otra. Sólo debían brillar por su propia cuenta. _

Esa era la historia que su madre les solía contar con mucha regularidad desde que la encontró en un libro sobre cuentos antiguos. Se acoplaba tanto a ellas que la decía cada que ambas hermanas tenían algún conflicto. Generalmente funcionaba para tranquilizarlas. Pero eso fue hasta que Sango se percató de que ese no era su cuento, así que formó otro.

_Había una vez tres hermanos. La hija mayor había tenido una madre, pero había muerto. Tiempo después, su padre se casó con su tía, la hermana de su madre. La gente lo vio mal y muchas personas los insultaron, como también lo hicieron con la niña que nació dos años después. Entonces, fueron dos hermanas. _

_La mayor se encontraba confundida porque las personas a su alrededor habían cambiado de papel tan rápidamente que no sabía quiénes eran realmente. Y la menor desconocía el pasado y la razón del por qué las personas eran malas con su madre y con ella, diciendo esas palabras. Cada una era una desconocida para la otra. _

_¿Cuándo nació el otro hermano? Fue cuando las hermanas tenían ocho y seis años, respectivamente. Y la segunda esposa murió después de unos días de haberlo tenido. _

_Así que las personas dijeron que en realidad sí estaban malditos._

Esa era la historia.

Después de que ella hubiera muerto, su relación con Koyuki mejoró. Su hermana mayor se había encontrado con unos medios hermanos que compartían su situación. Ellos también habían perdido a su madre, así que desde el día del funeral, ella comenzó a ayudarlos. Ella era amable, estaba a su lado cada que podía y también, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los defendía. Incluso su hermana fue quien le presentó al único hijo de unos grandes amigos y socios de la familia.

Tsujitani Miroku.

Ese fue el peor error que había cometido su hermana. Si no fuera por eso, ahora mismo no se encontraría encerrada en su habitación, vagando entre sueños extraños y recuerdos alterados. No tendría tantos deseos de borrar sus memorias. No. Estaba mal culparla. Ella había sido una persona muy gentil y se encontraba agradecida con ella. Agradecida. La verdad es que nunca había sentido que Koyuki fuera su hermana, no como Kohaku era su hermano. Ella era una persona cercana, pero no tanto. Aun así, se merecía todo el respeto que pudiera darle. Además, él le había dado la opción de decidir.

_«¿Ya somos amigos?»_

Y ella había elegido decir que sí.

Tonta. A pesar de sólo haber tenido siete años en ese entonces y que ella le debía algo impagable, se consideraba de esa forma. Si hubiera dicho que no... Pero eso no era lo que quería. Si hace once años la respuesta hubiera consistido en un no, no tendría muchas de las cosas que apreciaba. Dios, la vida era tan complicada.

Sango abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de huir de un sueño. Fueron por unos segundos o menos que eso, pero en ese instante que se mantuvo aferrada a la realidad, pareció ver a un niño que la observaba con curiosidad desde el piso de su habitación. Quiso acariciar el cabello negro y despeinado del pequeño, pero el mundo de las fantasías arrastró su consciencia. Sólo vio los ojos azules que se desvanecían poco a poco.

Tal vez esa era una señal. Todo se tenía que ir algún día. Simplemente debía aceptarlo.

_"Desde que nos encontramos  
hiriéndonos de la misma forma,  
¿Estamos de acuerdo en soportarlo?  
...Llegué a estar más abandonado que nada  
¿Te parece tan doloroso? Aún no comienza nada  
¿A qué parte de ti no llegan estas palabras?"  
_—**The GazettE, REILA**

* * *

_El segundo capítulo fue publicado (sorprendentemente con una longitud de más de veinte páginas. Andaba imparable). El drama ha comenzado oficialmente, yendo en crescendo __—mensaje asegurado porque ya tengo planeado hasta el octavo capítulo (Hipótesis confirmada: la escuela se alimentaba de mi inspiración)__. Un resfriado no me pudo detener, así que seguiré hasta el fin._

**_Agradecimientos: Azucenas45, fifiabbs, Yumipon y SangoSarait _**_(Comprendiendo de antemano que algunas me matarán, pero como advertí, son temas tabú)._

_-Naraka: Infierno budista. _

_-Sobre la historia de las hermanas: Está basada en una canción de KOKIA de nombre "Futari no musume" (las dos hermanas). La diferencia es que el cielo era la madre, pero lo cambié para que lo interpretara el señor Kuwashima. _

_-Sobre la primera cita: en verdad se llama "?" (Pronunciado "ka" en japonés, creo)._

_Loops Magpe._


	4. Vidrio roto

Eso ocurrió hace vario tiempo. Para él, cada que miraba hacia atrás, le parecía que no eran esos casi ocho años, sino muchos más. Antes de eso, todo tenía que ser catalogado y nombrado para que fuera real, estudiado para poder ser comprendido. Los actos debían ser analizados con anterioridad; siempre se debía actuar de forma gentil, pero tampoco debías permitir ser pisoteado. Demasiadas reglas para un niño de once años que, dentro de él, tenía ideas diferentes.

Ese día parecía ser igual a los otros, una rutina establecida. Había ido como siempre a esa casa para pasar tiempo con una persona que tenía ideas similares a las suyas, que llegaba a pensar como él, pero que tenía más madurez emocional. Además, también solía ir a platicar con la hermana de su amiga. Esa niña con quien hacía poco había comenzado a hablar. Eran charlas esporádicas y simples, aun así, le agradaba tanto su forma de expresarse que cada vez que estaba en esa casa no podía evitar buscarla con la mirada. Lástima que ella solía preferir pasar tiempo con su hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le preguntó a la niña de cabello negro que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Sólo se mantuvo sentada. Era extraño que ella se sumiera tanto en sus pensamientos.

Koyuki volteó a verlo, respondiendo como sólo ella podía (sincera y sin adornos innecesarios): —En la escuela le dijeron a Sango que era una bastarda.

—Ah —respondió de esa forma simple. Habría deseado tener otra reacción, pero recordó que no concía en verdad a Sango. Su sentir era de pena hacia el prójimo—. ¿Y qué pasó?

—Sango se enojó y les gritó. Entonces ellos se volvieron a burlar y ella los golpeó —la niña sólo suspiró por el acto de su hermana.

—¿En serio? —Estaba sorprendido. Era poco lo que sabía de Sango, pero resultaba lo suficiente para decir que ese había sido un acto extraño en ella. Sí, solía ser ruda y no actuar como debía ser una niña frágil y dulce, pero sabía controlar su actitud.

—También dijeron lo mismo de Kohaku, así que no pudo contenerse —Oh, eso lo explicaba. Habían involucrado al niño de apenas tres años y que se había convertido en su todo—. Y ahora no quiere salir de su cuarto.

De repente, quiso saber más que nunca sobre esa niña que, a pesar de ser pequeña, siempre se mostraba fuerte y había tomado un papel que no le correspondía solamente para proteger la última cosa que su madre había amado. Por eso, tocó la puerta de su habitación.

—Sango —la llamó. Se sintió extraño no utilizar algún honorífico, pero no había tenido tiempo para elegir cuál utilizar. Para eso necesitaba conocerla mejor.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Un grito demasiado molesto que no logró hacerlo disuadir de entrar a la habitación. Era muy ordenada para alguien de su edad, aunque estaba muy oscuro ahí adentro. En un rincón, se encontraba Sango.

—Juguemos —una propuesta inocente y sencilla que podría funcionar. Pero no lo hizo.

—No quiero jugar —ya no gritó con el mismo volumen que antes. Sin embargo, era obvio que seguía molesta.

—¿Ni con Kirara?

—¿Qué? —Volteó a observarlo de prisa para encontrarse con la diminuta gatita que podía cargar en sus manos—. ¡Eres una traidora! —Le regañó, pero Kirara sólo se movió. Aún era muy pequeña.

—Vamos, por favor —Sabía que era malo sentir tanta compasión por una persona como la que estaba sintiendo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando. Además, se mantenía en ese lugar, sin desear irse.

—No quiero —bajó el rostro—. Ve con Koyuki onne-san. Ella sí es tu amiga, yo no.

—Pero quiero que seamos amigos —en verdad lo quería, como nunca se hubiera imaginado. Si ese deseo se cumplía, él prometía no pedir un regalo de cumpleaños por los siguientes diez años, ni siquiera postre o minutos extra para quedarse leyendo antes de dormir. Sería un niño bueno como lo deseaba su padre y Mushin, y no molestaría a las niñas.

—No quiero ser amiga de alguien que no es igual a mí. La gente se burla de los que somos diferentes. Si ellos no entienden, yo tampoco lo haré. ¡Vete, no me mires! —Sango se levantó de su refugio y lo empujó, hasta expulsarlo de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta en su cara. Incluso la pequeña Kirara comenzó a maullar, asustada.

No pudo sacar a Sango de su mente ese día ni tampoco el siguiente. Él quería ayudarla, pero, como ella había dicho, no podría comprenderla del todo. Una idea se encendió en su mente, recordando varios comentarios que había escuchado hacía tiempo ya. Después de que terminaron las clases, corrió hacia un salón donde tomaban clases unos niños menores a él por dos años.

—¿Kagome e Inuyasha Taishou? —Había llegado justo a tiempo. Estaban a punto de irse.

—¿Quién eres? —El niño no se mostró muy contento de su presencia.

—¡Inuyasha! —La niña lo regañó, para después voltear a verlo, amable—. ¿Para qué nos buscas?

—Soy Tsujitani Miroku —E imaginó que el par de hermanos lo veían confundidos. No lo sabía con precisión. Él había hecho la reverencia más profunda que jamás habría creído posible—. Por favor, ayúdenme.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III:**

**Vidrio roto**

_"Las heridas de tus manos no parecen sanar  
Pensé que lo único que necesitaba era creer  
Aquí estoy, toda una vida lejos de ti  
La sangre de Cristo o el latido de mi corazón  
Mi amor lleva los colores prohibidos, mi vida cree..."  
_**—Sylvian & Sakamoto, FORBIDDEN COLOURS**

* * *

Rápido. Tenía que moverse rápidamente y respirar de esa forma. Los músculos de las piernas y los brazos comenzaban a arder. Estaba forzándose demasiado. Mantenerse en esa velocidad, siguiendo el ritmo de bocanada y brazada, necesitaba mucha concentración. Una actividad que requería mucho de sí mismo y que lo abstraía de lo que sucedía al rededor. Y por eso es que necesitaba hacerlo.

_«Lo lamento, pero...»_

El recuerdo de las palabras le hizo aumentar la velocidad aún más. Necesitaba perderse en el cambio de sonidos. Un lado. El otro. Dar la vuelta y tocar la pared para darse impulso. Continuar. Pero también ellos contraatacaban. Incapaz de hacer algo más, cuando sus extremidades se sentían demasiado pesadas como para continuar con el ritmo, se dejó hundir.

Sentado en el fondo, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. El grueso manto que lo protegía del exterior se movía, buscando la calma. Era aire demasiado espeso y con una viscosidad demasiado superior a éste. Un mayor ángulo de refracción (claro, dependiendo del eje en el que se analizara). Mierda. Se percató de que estaba buscando datos y clasificando las cosas. Entonces ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí abajo.

El que muy pronto sería oficialmente un adulto fue hacia la superficie, inhaló profundamente y tosió un poco, después tocó tierra firme. El agua comenzaba a ceder ante la gravedad —valor de nueve punto ocho metros por segundo al cuadrado—, cayendo al piso. Pero su piel clara y cabello obscuro ya había sido lamida por ella, así que comenzó a secarse con la toalla.

—Miroku-sama —mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. No había necesidad de voltear a ver porque ya sabía de quién se trataba. Aun así, seguir y estar fingiendo que no la había escuchado sería de mala educación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Koharu? —Se dirigió hacia la chica con pecas en las mejillas. Tenía que bajar la mirada, ya que era pequeña de estatura, además, apenas estaba en el instituto. Curiosamente, esa universidad también tenía un instituto.

—Cada día eres más rápido —bien, entonces no quería ir directo al punto—. No entiendo por qué no accediste a entrar al grupo de natación. Contigo hubieran llegado muy lejos.

—Nado porque me gusta, no para participar en competencias. Además, sería el protagonista del grupo y eso no sería justo para ellos —ahora utilizaba a la presunción como herramienta de escape. Ahí adentro estaba haciendo frío y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Cierto —sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa tierna. Aún no comprendía por qué se había aferrado a él si simplemente no había posibilidades. Pero él no podía hacer nada con los flechazos. Sólo fue sinceramente amable en esa ocasión, y obtuvo esto.

—Si no necesitas nada más... —comenzó a retirarse. Esta mañana no tenía los ánimos como para soportar las cosas a las que en otra situación podría tener paciencia. Había dormido tan poco tiempo, después tuvo que resolver un examen que era demasiado sencillo como para ser tan extenso y aburrido. Además, tenía que lidiar contra su cabeza.

—¡Espera! —La chica sujetó su brazo, para después soltarlo, avergonzada. Tuvo el maleducado impulso de rodar los ojos. ¿Se avergonzaba por haberlo tocado y no por estar viéndolo semidesnudo?—. Yo me enteré que ayer, Koyuki-sama y tú...

—Se van a casar, es cierto —otra voz femenina apareció, salvándolo de explicaciones que no deseaba dar porque resultaba demasiado cansado. Volteó su rostro y se encontró con alguien conocido. No esperaba verla participando en una situación como ésta.

—Kikyou-sama —susurró Koharu. Parecía tener un poco de miedo, sin embargo así era la fama de la más talentosa y joven estudiante de medicina: una mujer gentil, bella e inteligente, pero que algunas veces podía actuar de una forma en que los débiles emocionalmente no podían soportar. Su franqueza era paralizante.

La muchacha de piel pálida y apariencia de muñeca se acercó a ellos, más hacia la otra chica. La miraba fijamente.

—Koharu-chan. Clase 2 "C" —pronunció su nombre y clase con tranquilidad e incluso amabilidad, mas tuvo un extraño aire de intimidación—. Eres lista y tienes mucha energía. Puedes brindarle ánimos a cualquiera y motivar a otros tantos. Además, eres linda.

—Gracias —mencionó, pero él pudo predecir que la temperatura comenzaría a bajar de un momento a otro.

—Sin embargo... —ahí estaba su predicción hecha realidad—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que estás desaprovechando tu potencial en cosas imposibles? Hay que tener una mente soñadora, pero también realista para poder enfrentarse al mundo —Koharu comenzó a temblar, bajando la vista. Quería intervenir, pero esta ya no era su lucha. Además, en algún momento tenía que darse cuenta—. Me entristece un poco el que te pierdas en el universo de las fantasías. Si continúas así, sufrirás. Yo lo sé. Quiero ver tu sonrisa por más tiempo. ¿Comprendes? —ella asintió, aun cuando sus hombros se movían—. Me alegro —y Kikyou sonrió.

—Tengo que irme. Kikyou-sama. Tsujitani-sama —y ella se fue, casi corriendo. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, ella lo había nombrado por su apellido. Debería sentir lástima por ella, pero se sentía muy cansado.

—Es extraño que participes en algo como _esto _—le dijo a Kikyou. Ella era la novia de Inuyasha y por todas sus habilidades como también su calidad como persona la hacían merecedora de sus respetos, pero no podía contarla como una de sus amigas.

—Sé que no debía, pero algo me dijo que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Piedad? —Él la escuchó al momento que retomaba su camino hacia los vestidores, ella caminó con él hasta el punto en que ambos debían separarse—. Además, resultaba una carga en estos momentos en que te estás sobre esforzando.

Se detuvo al instante y la miró con los ojos azules sorprendidos: —¿Acaso...?

—Nadie me ha dicho algo —ella adivinó a lo que se refería sin necesidad de otras palabras—. Tampoco eres lo suficientemente obvio, no te preocupes. Me han dicho que soy muy inteligente —levantó los hombros como si ella no se creyera eso, cuando era más que evidente. Sin embargo, si era modesta o no, eso no le importaba en ese momento.

—Entonces, ¿podría saber por qué lo hiciste? —Fue directo al punto, sin necesidad de querer sonar amable. Si Kikyou era tan buena analizando a las personas, no gastaría energía en fingir.

—Porque eres su amigo —ella cambió de semblante demasiado rápido. No podía definir su aspecto. Pero lo sabía. Él era demasiado importante para ella—. Cada sufrimiento que tú tengas es el mismo que él sentirá. Y, si se llena de cargas en este momento, después... —Comprendió. Se estaba acercando el día.

—Comprendo —movió la cabeza, asintiendo. No necesitaba decir algo más—. Gracias.

—No. Esas gracias no son para mí. Sé que lo recordarás, Miroku —entonces se fue, con pasos elegantes y sincronizados.

Aun después de entrar a los vestidores y comenzar a cambiarse, recordaba lo que había hecho Kikyou. Por un momento, gracias a los problemas y conflictos en los que él mismo se había involucrado, estaba a punto de olvidar algo tan importante como eso. No era justo para Inuyasha ni para Kagome.

Labios rosados. Ojos marrones. Cabello castaño.

_«Miroku onni-sama»_

El recuerdo vino de forma inesperada, y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de su casillero. Sus nudillos ardían, mas eso podía suprimirlo. No era de importancia ahora. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba diciendo eso?

Cuando escuchó por parte de Inuyasha sobre los sentimientos de Sango hacia él... Fue algo que no se esperaba, que creía imposible. Siempre había pensado que ella lo veía como un amigo tal vez cercano o quizá molesto, pero sólo eso. Lo más que imaginaba que podría significar para Sango era ser un hermano mayor, así como lo era para Inuyasha y Kagome. No se hacía demasiadas ilusiones. Porque él, desde algunos años, no la veía de esa forma.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Koyuki y él, dejando sus recientes y extraños momentos juntos, habían establecido sus términos, formando una pareja oficial. En ese momento estaba confundido —tal vez igual o más que ahora. ¿Qué haría después de saberlo? Su parte egoísta había susurrado a su oído, induciéndolo a terminar su reciente noviazgo e ir a correr hacia los brazos de Sango. Pero no podía. Había hecho una promesa. Además, ¿qué pensaría ella? Él la estaría poniendo en una situación en la que debía elegir entre él o su hermana. No podía hacerles eso a ambas.

Entonces eligió seguir, pretender que no había escuchado tal cosa. Ella podría olvidarlo. Era joven y muy atractiva. Contaba con mucha personalidad y siempre destacaba de entre otras chicas. Estaría bien.

Sin embargo, aunque él mismo fue quien postuló eso, ahora mismo se encontraba tan confundido por algo que no debía sentir. Sólo fue una conversación sencilla entre personas que pronto serían familiares. Eso demostraba que lo había olvidado, ¿no? El hecho de que la noche anterior en la fiesta ella ya no lo observara como antes, debía de hacerlo sentir mejor porque era lo que deseaba. No debía dolerle. Él _debía _sentirse bien.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mano? —Fue lo primero que le dijo Koyuki al encontrarlo vagando entre los pasillos. Él estaba demasiado adelantado y ésta era la universidad, así que él tenía plena libertad de elegir ir a clases o estudiar por su cuenta. La cuestión era aceptar las consecuencias. Siempre era así.

—Accidente al nadar —le respondió. Dio un vistazo a su mano y se dio cuenta de su estado—. Se ve peor de lo que es —ella suspiró y de su mochila sacó una bendoleta. Acto seguido, la colocó sobre la herida. Solamente Koyuki, una persona preparada para lo que podía ocurrir, procuraba llevar ese tipo de cosas a cualquier lado que iba.

—A veces creo que elegiste esta universidad por su piscina y no su nivel educativo —ciertamente, desde hacía un año se había hecho del hábito de nadar cada que pudiera. Le gustaba probar la libertad momentánea otorgada por el agua.

—Claro que no —pareció ofendido por un momento—. También fue por las chicas. Aquí la población femenina es mayor a la masculina —Koyuki no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar. Otra de sus características: era tan segura que jamás sentía celos. Algo bueno, al menos eso era lo que suponía.

Ambos caminando entre pasillos vacíos, ella rompió el silencio: —Eso me recuerda. Acabo de ver a esa niña... Koharu.

—Oh, aprendiste su nombre —No era común de Koyuki aprender muchos nombres que no le serían necesarios. Ella trataría a las personas con la misma importancia, así que no necesitaba recordarlos.

—No me subestimes. Además, se parece mucho al nombre de mi hermano —Miroku se percató de que nunca se le había cruzado eso a la mente. Eso era extraño—. Bien, como te decía: acabo de ver a Koharu llorando. ¿Qué le hiciste? —Como ser que no mostraba celos, pero sí amabilidad hacia los demás, procuraba que aquellas personas que habían sido flechadas por Miroku no terminaran tan heridas.

—No fue cosa mía. Yo siempre soy amable. Esta vez fue Kikyou —lo último lo dijo como si no lo creyera. Aún no lo hacía.

—¿Kikyou? —Puso un genuino rostro de confusión. Para cualquiera le parecería que ambas (Kikyou y Koyuki) eran muy similares. Pero, para él, las diferencias eran claras—. Vaya. Pero no siempre eres amable.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le preguntó más por desear escucharlo que por estarlo dudando. Se conocían desde antes de comenzar a caminar, tal vez más tiempo atrás. Era como un _experimento. _¿Cuánto sabía el uno del otro?

—Porque es verdad —comenzó con una frase sencilla—. Además, hoy tienes un rostro de no estar con ánimos de soportar a las personas. También has hecho más preguntas tontas como _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _que tú no sueles utilizar. Algo te ocurre. ¿Acaso fue algo que sucedió anoche? —Bien. Koyuki había podido analizarlo.

—Casi —también él comenzó con una respuesta vaga, sólo que él continuó de esa forma—. No dormí mucho y estoy cansado.

—Deberías descansar.

—Lo haré cuando terminen las clases.

—Oh, por cierto —su andar simple volvió a interrumpirse—, hoy no nos iremos juntos. Tampoco en los próximos días —Algo que no se esperaba.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó, sin detenerse. Continuaba siguiendo a donde Koyuki estuviera llevándolo. Así era y así seguiría ahora que yo estaba más que pactado.

—No. Estaré faltando para comprobar que algunos trámites se hicieron correctamente y también para finalizar otros. Así que no nos veremos por un rato —Entonces era sobre el intercambio. Hacía algunos meses que estaba trabajando en eso y siempre parecían haber obstáculos. Pero sabía que Koyuki no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Él mismo había sido testigo de cuánto había trabajado para mejorar su inglés de japonesa para hacerlo sonar lo más perfecto posible. Ahora sólo era cuestión de horas.

—No podremos pasar tus últimos días juntos, ¿eh? —Sonó un poco melancólico. Hubiera deseado darle una despedida digna, hacer algo divertido.

—Tal parece que no —No se rompió en lágrimas, pero tampoco pareció conforme. Sin embargo, Miroku fue sorprendido con una pregunta inesperada: —¿Me extrañarás? —Los ojos oscuros de Koyuki lo hicieron detenerse. Fue tan rápido que no supo qué responder—. Te pregunté si me extrañarás —ella tomó su falta de palabras como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, así que la repitió de nuevo.

Él la miró de frente, observando con mucha atención su cabello largo y ojos de un marrón tan oscuro que se acercaba mucho al negro. Conocía muy bien cada uno de eso tonos, como también el de su piel. No podría confundirlos de cualquier forma.

—Claro que lo haré. Acabas de adivinar lo que me ocurre con sólo observarme. Ni siquiera yo mismo me había dado cuenta de qué tan mal me veía. ¿Cómo lo haré sin ti? —El pálido rostro de Koyuki pareció no estar conforme con lo que escuchaba—. ¿O preguntas si extrañaré tu apariencia, tu cuerpo? Tú sabes que lo haré.

—No hubiera preguntado —puso un gesto de cansancio—. En este momento no estás en tus cinco sentidos. Te lo preguntaré otro día, así que prepárate —sonrió, para después acercarse al taxi que la esperaba en la entrada. Luego, se despidió con un movimiento de mano que él contestó.

El automóvil se fue y el comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el suyo. No tenía ganas de seguir ahí. Tampoco creía que deseara encontrarse en ese lugar en algunos días. Estaba cansado tanto corporal como mentalmente. Necesitaba algo que le hiciera sentirse mejor.

—Que si la extrañaré... —comentó, al momento en que insertaba la llave y tomaba el volante. Pero no se movió. Sólo vio hacia el frente—. Por supuesto que la extrañaré.

Miroku sabía que en estos meses en que ella no estaría, él anhelaría su presencia aunque fuera una vez al día, como también sabía que Koyuki era una de las personas que más lo conocían —lo cual era mutuo. Casi siempre podían predecir los movimientos y comentarios del otro, como para tener el tiempo de contraatacarlos.

Amaba a Koyuki Kuwashima porque era su mejor amiga. Pero, sinceramente, este tipo de romance se estaba tornando aburrido y, curiosamente, cada vez más sin romance —quizá, nunca lo hubo. Aun así, él era quien se suponía había asumido las consecuencias y ahora debía soportarlo. Aun cuando el recuerdo de ese rostro orgulloso y aventurero se presentara, sin darle oportunidad de respirar.

...

Este instituto era privado, exclusivo, si se era específico —pero ese no era el tema que quería tocar. Al pertenecer a un sector diferente a la educación pública y contar con más presupuesto, esta escuela tenía clases optativas con sus respectivos maestros. En sí, no era como otros institutos en el que te tenía que conformar con un maestro que te impartía todas las clases y el profesor de deportes.

En fin, el propósito por el que se encontraba recordando eso era porque en esta su clase optativa de textos literarios (con énfasis en la literatura tradicional japonesa), esta mañana se encontraba muy confundida. Por más que tratara de encontrarle un sentido al texto que venía en las copias que habían repartido, no podía hacerlo.

_«Anteriormente solía trabajar en un anfiteatro. Recuerdo el día en que todo cambió. Estábamos trabajando en una historia, era realmente extraña a mi parecer. Trataba sobre unos extraterrestres buenos involucrados en una pelea contra otros desalmados en un desconocido archipiélago al norte de Carolina del Sur. Creo que también incluía algo sobre un anticristo incomprendido y un hipopótamo entrometido cooperando entre sí para poder reparar un microondas que les daba a las personas el poder de la telepatía. Realmente extraño, pero bueno, así es el teatro moderno._

_En fin, yo esperaba mi entrada a escena que sería después del siguiente intermedio. Mi personaje era uno de los principales: un médico con nada más que un automóvil seminuevo que encontraría unas micromoléculas que tenían la capacidad de mutar en neomoléculas y que pondría en una intravenosa para dotar de mayor poder a los extraterrestres buenos para que pudieran derrotar a los malos._

_Así que me preparaba y, antes de hacer de hacer mi aparición, todo mundo desapareció. Yo ya no estaba en alguna parte del mundo. Me encontraba solo, perdido en la oscuridad»._

—Bien —el profesor terminó con la lectura y los observó a todos—. ¿Alguno encuentra algo en este texto? —Estaba de más el decir que la clase entera se encontraba confundida al igual que ella. No le encontraban los pies ni la cabeza a ese extravagante relato.

Y Yuka, interpretando a una valiente estudiante, se atrevió a hacérselo notar: —La verdad, sensei... No.

—¿No? —Pero el profesor no pareció molesto—. Mmm, pues ahora que lo veo, tampoco yo. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué quería que lo leyeran. ¡Ah, era el texto equivocado! —Todos los presentes protestaron por la facilidad del maestro para confundirse. _Estaba muy viejo_, decían y él mismo solía comprobar este hecho con sus descuidos.

—¿En serio? —Ella también participó en la molestia colectiva—. Estaba luchando por buscar un código escondido por nada —Muchas neuronas habían muerto inútilmente.

Una persona pareció haberla escuchado entre tanto alboroto y también comentó: —Y yo que pensé que era un ejemplo de que un lápiz, un pedazo de papel y mucho alcohol no es una buena combinación —sus palabras y la forma en que las había dicho habían sido suficiente para hacerla reír. Entonces, volteó hacia la butaca de atrás para poder observar a la persona ingeniosa.

—¿Kouga-kun? —Pronunció el nombre del muchacho de piel morena y cabello negro. Por un momento, recordó a un niño con los mismos ojos azulados y que solía tener una boca veloz a la hora de intercambiar insultos con Inuyasha.

—No digas mi nombre así, Kagome. Pareciera como si no me recordaras —Parecía un poco defraudado a causa del tono en que lo había nombrado. En cambio, él había pronunciado el suyo con mucha familiaridad. Tanto así, que no utilizó algún acompañamiento u honorífico.

—No es eso. Es sólo... —Estaba a punto de disculparse, incluso tal vez decirle que no lo había reconocido a primera vista porque había crecido mucho, pero alguien los interrumpió.

—Ey, ustedes dos. ¿Van a prestas atención o no? —Al parecer, el profesor había recuperado el control de la clase y los había encontrado charlando.

Ellos se disculparon al mismo tiempo, al momento que intercambiaban sonrisas: —Perdón, sensei.

Así fue como, después de que el maestro explicara la leyenda de Kaguya —la princesa que había nacido de un bambú para después tener que ir a la luna, dejando a un hombre enamorado— y comentar cómo es que en muchas leyendas japonesas ocurría que dos ancianos adoptaban a niños de origen desconocido, la clase terminó. Kagome tuvo que apresurarse. Ahora era turno de deportes.

Al ser una escuela de ese tipo, había pocas personas en los grupos así que algunas veces dos clases compartían materia. Esta era una ocasión como esas. Ahora su grupo 3 "A", tendría deportes con los alumnos de 3 "B", como siempre.

Hoy era turno de evaluación, así que el profesor los dividió en grupo para poder trabajar mejor. El suyo estaba comenzando a trotar para después comenzar con las competencias de resistencia. Se sentía un poco sola. Sango ya había terminado su calentamiento y se encontraba preparándose para su evaluación de fuerza en brazos. Además, no podía localizar a Inuyasha. ¿Acaso había elegido seguir como antes? Estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa, cuando lo observó iniciando las pruebas de saltos. Ahí se encontraba, demostrando sus habilidades casi sobre-humanas.

—¡Santísimo creador! —Un asistente del profesor que estaba ayudando a mantener los registros, expresó su sorpresa—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Él no le dio importancia y avanzó para hacer otra prueba, mientras los demás lo veían, admirados. Ella sonrió, orgullosa.

_Muy bien. ¡Enséñales de qué estás hecho!_

—Hola —un saludo la sorprendió. Estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero fue detenida por varios brazos. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con un rostro que no volvería a olvidar y otros dos que recordaba haberlos visto por la escuela.

—Kouga —Se encontró de nuevo de pie y comenzó a trotar ante el silbido molesto del profesor. Los tres muchachos la imitaron—. ¿También aquí? —le dijo, al verlo a su lado.

—Kagome, llevamos más de dos años compartiendo varias clases —a pesar de que había sacado a la luz tal descuido por su parte, continuó sonriendo. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

—Oh, perdona —se disculpó entre jadeos. Todavía continuaban en movimiento—. Suelo ser un tanto distraída —sonrió con pena, él le respondió con los hombros que expresaban despreocupación. Los chicos que los seguían (claramente eran amigos de Kouga), lo imitaron y ella dejó escapar una carcajada momentánea.

—No me impresiona —cerró los ojos, como transportándose a otro lugar. Después continuó hablando, demostrando su gran condición física, pues no parecía agitado: —Cuando estaba en primaria me di cuenta de que a la única persona a quien le prestabas total atención era a _él_.

_Inuyasha. _Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Nunca había imaginado que ese niño que peleaba mucho con él también se preocupara en analizarla.

—Sin importar cuántas bromas hiciera, no podía llamar tu atención —hubo otra sonrisa, pero esta vez no mostraba alegría sino un poco de decepción por su situación. Kagome se percató de que el par de amigos ponían unos gestos sobreactuados de tristeza y uno de ello, el que tenía un extraño peinado, hizo como si tocaba un violín—. Los estoy viendo —Ellos saltaron.

Después de deleitarse ante tal ejemplo pacífico de amistad masculina, volvió a participar en la conversación: — ¿Mi atención? ¿Para qué la querías? —Kouga abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Y, por un momento, a Kagome le pareció como si por fin ese muchacho comenzaba a parecer cansado por el ejercicio y su piel comenzaba a ponerse roja por el esfuerzo.

—Pues... para ser amigos —soltó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Le pareció un poco tierno ese gesto.

—Simplemente lo hubieras dicho —también ella respondió de esa forma, o al menos así quería sonar pero que no estaba del todo segura de haberlo logrado gracias a que la plática estaba evitando que respirara como era debido.

—No importa. No creo que funcionara —descartó la idea con un movimiento de mano—. En ese tiempo nadie más podía entrar a su círculo. Además, cuando quería decírtelo por fin, ya estabas con esas dos personas. Sería demasiado —Ahora hablaba sobre Sango y Miroku.

—Nunca hay demasiados amigos —le dijo mientras sonreía.

—Trataré de recordarlo —él le contestó de la misma forma, incluso podría jurar que sus amigos hicieron el mismo gesto. Así continuaron trotando en silencio por uno minuto, cuando él volvió a hablar, empleando una pregunta: —¿Eres veloz?

—No mucho —contestó con la verdad. Sus habilidades se centraban en otras áreas—. Pero he escuchado que tú pareces volar.

—Son sólo rumores —vio cómo Kouga intentaba parecer modesto, pero claramente se veía satisfecho de ese halago simple.

De alguna forma, se las arregló para tomar todo el oxígeno que tenía y contestarle: —No son rumores si los compruebas estando en el grupo de atletismo de la escuela, y más siendo el líder de las carreras de velocidad.

—Así que sí sabes algo sobre mí —volvió a sonreír con satisfacción. Ella no supo cómo actuar ante eso, así que eligió ser amable, pero también un poco vaga.

—No he tenido otra opción —hundió los hombros, aunque no estaba segura de que él se diera cuenta por el movimiento de piernas y brazos—. Eres como una súper estrella del deporte.

Y él, fresco como lechuga, le contestó con mucha facilidad: —No sé si halagarme o sentirme triste.

—¿Triste? ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber. Su voz jadeante lo había dicho.

—No importa —él movió la cabeza, rápidamente. Un gesto que utilizó para reducir la importancia al tema y pasar a otro—. Vamos, Kagome. Corramos juntos —entonces, él envolvió la pequeña mano con la suya, amplia y cálida. Después, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, provocando que ella tuviera que hacer lo mismo o aceptar la inminente pérdida de su mano derecha.

—¡Espera, Kouga! —le gritó, tratando de disuadirlo—. ¡No puedo llevar tu ritmo! —Pero, ni siquiera sus súplicas que eran intendibles por la velocidad y la falta de oxígeno, o los gritos de sus amigos pudieron reducir su marcha.

Sí, después de hoy, Kagome Taishou tendría que volverse zurda.

Solamente después de que el profesor diera el pitido y la orden de parar, él se detuvo. La observó con ojos grandes y brillantes, acompañado de una amplia sonrisa: —¿Ves? Pudimos hacerlo.

Era evidente que ese hombre amaba correr. Sin embargo, no era un sentimiento que ambos compartieran: —Sí, pero creó que dejé a uno de mis pulmones atrás —respondió demasiado agitada, tocándose la garganta que comenzaba a arder. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era recostarse en la pista y evaporarse con el sol.

—¡Perdón! —Se disculpó. Al parecer, por fin se había percatado de su descuido—. ¿Quieres agua? —Pero no le dio tiempo de responder porque uno de los amigos ya le había dado su botella de agua. Ella la bebió, sin ser consciente de que por poco y se la terminaba—. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Kagome contestó con la cabeza.

—¿Ves lo que le has hecho, Kouga? —le recriminó uno de los chicos simpáticos. Fue gracioso el ver cómo Kouga volteaba el rostro, molesto por el regaño, pero también avergonzado.

—No importa —habló, después de recuperarse un poco—. Fue algo divertido —sonrió, cansada y sintiendo la incómoda sensación del sudor en su cuerpo. Pero no le importó. Los tres chicos le sonrieron.

Al término de sus pruebas de deportes y de regresar a su uniforme normal, continuaron las clases. Cosas que aprender y otras más que repasar. Anuncios de los próximos exámenes y los temas que vendrían en estos. Kagome pudo preocuparse un poco por eso, pero después se tranquilizaba. No quería arruinar ese día que había pasado mejor de lo que imaginaba.

—Kouga —dijo el nombre de la persona que volvía a conocer después de varios años. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y lo encontró mientras las personas se dirigían a sus correspondientes actividades extracurriculares y clubes. Parecía que la estaba esperando.

—No te estoy acosando ni nada parecido, eso sólo que... —se detuvo a pensar mejor las cosas y empezó de nuevo—. Kagome, me preguntaba, ¿estarás ocupada esta tarde? —Ella no quería hacerlo, pero puso un genuino gesto de confusión. Si este fuera un manga, un gran signo de admiración se posaría sobre su cabeza—. Es sólo que... —intentó retomar la idea, después de que la reacción de Kagome la dejara en libertad.

—En verdad me encantaría, pero no puedo —no tuvo el corazón de dejarlo continuar. Si lo hacía, podía dudar más y eso no era lo que quería. Ella ya había hecho una promesa—. Sango, Inuyasha y yo hemos comenzado un grupo de estudio por las tardes —algunas pruebas ya habían comenzado y no había tiempo que perder.

No quería que Kouga se enojara, pero era la verdad. Al principio, él pareció no darle importancia a ese hecho, y ella se alivió por eso. Sin embargo, su ceño comenzó a profundizarse. Kagome se alertó, pero se dio cuenta de que él no la estaba observando.

—Kagome —una voz demasiado familiar la hizo voltearlo a ver. Ahí estaba Inuyasha, mirando de la misma forma a Kouga. Ella podía sentir la tensión—. Sango nos está esperando —le dijo, pero seguía sin observarla.

—¿Ves? —Volteó a ver a Kouga, disculpándose con la mirada y con palabras—. Lo lamento.

—No importa —su gesto cambió rápidamente. Se mostraba despreocupado con ella—. Será después.

—Gracias por entender. Nos vemos —se inclinó un poco en una reverencia, una que sintió extraña ya que eso significaba darles una distancia mayor a la existente. Al terminar, sonrió para después ir al lado del otro muchacho—. Vamos Inuyasha. Hoy estudiaremos física y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Mira quién lo dice. Es tu culpa que estemos retratados —caminaron, pero pudo notar la molestia que seguía impregnada en Inuyasha. Se sentía extraño, así que quiso aligerar las cosas.

—No es muy inteligente molestar a quien hace tu comida. Puede _equivocarse _y ponerle picante a tu cena.

—No te atreverías —volteó a verla, con rostro indignado ante tal atrevimiento. Ahí estaba lo que quería ver: un Inuyasha siendo Inuyasha.

Fue difícil suprimir su gesto de satisfacción, pero lo hizo, continuando con su rostro serio: —Sigue caminando.

...

No quería contarlo, pero ya habían pasado unos días después de la fiesta de compromiso. Eran pocos, pero se sentían como un mes entero. Varias cosas habían ocurrido: Inuyasha había sorprendido a muchos —por no decir todos— al ir avanzando poco a poco en el ranking diario que promediaba las calificaciones obtenidas en los exámenes del día. Como un depredador que se estaba preparando para atacar, así se acercaba su nombre hacia los números más cercanos, escalando lentamente y algunas veces hasta con saltos atrevidos.

—¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? —Se atrevió a preguntarle, mientras observaban la lista pegada a la pared. En ese entonces, se había movido más de diez lugares.

Él puso un gesto de no importarle en absoluto (aun cuando sabían que eso no era cierto), y contestó: —Se suponía que para eso estamos estudiando, ¿no?

También, Kagome se había hecho de un nuevo-viejo amigo. Ese tal Kouga que la saludaba y sonreía cada que se veían, que se portaba amable con ella, pero que al ver a Inuyasha... Bueno, era más que evidente que le caía mal.

Mientras tanto, con respecto a ella... Sango pensaba que había hecho un avance. Porque, después de _esa noche_, había decidido suprimir sus ideas tontas y sin sentido, para despedirse de una vez por todas de Miroku. Sus sentimientos no serían escuchados, así que los enterraría. No importaba cuán doloroso resultara, o cuántas veces soñara con él como esas últimas noches. Arrancaría ese cáncer de su cuerpo.

—Kagome, no deberías perder clases por esto —Mencionó Inuyasha con lo que sería _seriedad. _Como los últimos días, habían ocupado un salón vacío y estudiado desde que los clubes comenzaban hasta que se fuera la última persona. Ese día, era sábado—. Tampoco tú, Sango —Sí, él se preocupaba por ellas.

—No son clases en verdad —Kagome contestó, sin darle importancia al asunto—. Además, mi club es sobre la economía del hogar y, después de tantos años cocinando para ti, creo que estoy demasiado adelantada —sonrió, avergonzando al chico—. Además, estás avanzando mucho que quiero presenciar este evento con mis propios ojos.

—Solamente quieres tener crédito en esto —mencionó, aún avergonzado. Después, volvió a tomar su lápiz y mantuvo su atención a las libretas y libros frente a él.

—Hace tanto calor. El calentamiento global está haciéndose presente —Sango se quejó después de abrir las ventanas del salón y quedarse viendo a través de una de ellas. Podía observar a alumnos practicando deportes y ella se compadeció de su situación. Si ellos se estaban horneando en ese lugar, ¿qué sería de esas personas?

—Perdón, Sango —ahora Kagome se disculpó—. Sabes que iríamos a nuestro apartamento, pero no podemos. ¿Por qué tenemos la maldición del aire acondicionado? —hizo un puchero. Sango sabía que desde que ellos tenían memoria, nunca había servido. No importaba cuántas veces se reparara. Y se suponía que ese era el apartamento más equipado del edificio. Pero bueno, eso solía ocurrir.

Inuyasha salió de su concentración y puso un rostro molesto, pero hacia algo que no estaba ahí: —Lo peor era que Sesshoumaru se ponía aún más malhumorado de lo que ya es.

—Pensé que dirías que lo peor había sido cuando él te había encerrado en el refrigerador —mencionó Kagome con facilidad. Mientras tanto, ella se enganchó ante tal selección de palabras. Refrigerador más Inuyasha: una anécdota que debía escuchar.

—Un momento, ¿cómo es que nunca había escuchado esa historia? —Varios años conociéndolos no eran garantía de saber todos los relatos que tenían, que debían ser muchos. Este, en especial, sonaba muy divertido.

—Pasó cuando teníamos cuatro o cinco años, creo —Kagome explicó la razón del por qué no la habían mencionado antes.

—Había olvidado eso —continuó Inuyasha—. Pero no fue mucho tiempo. Y fue refrescante. Tal vez es lo mejor que ha hecho —finalizó con una sonrisa, a pesar de la mención anterior de su medio hermano.

Entonces, Kagome se encontró tratando de contener la risa y así seguir con la narración: —Recuerdo que mamá no sabía si gritar o reír cuando te encontró, más porque estabas comiendo la sandía que estaba adentro —Sango lo imaginó todo en su mente y también rió. Un pequeño Inuyasha con fruta en la cara le resultaba algo tan tierno y lindo.

—Cállate. Tú harías lo mismo —dijo avergonzado, aunque aparentado estar molesto. _Muchacho orgulloso. _

Estaba disfrutando ese momento junto a sus dos amigos. Pero, tiempo después, maldeciría las palabras siguientes que había pronunciada motivada sólo por el calor o tal vez por un demonio, pues influyó a traer la discordia.

—Con esta temperatura, bienvenido sea el refrigerador —fue una frase sencilla, nada complicada. Y ella incluso creyó que era inocente.

No obstante, no se esperaba que le trajera la inspiración a Kagome, diciendo eso en voz baja: —Tengo tanto calor que me quitaría la playera.

—Yo iba hacer eso —Ni que Inuyasha con su oído súper fino la hubiera alcanzado a escuchar y le contestara de esa forma, sin malicia. _Sólo era un comentario._

Mucho menos que su amiga dijera lo siguiente: — ¿Quitarme la playera?

— ¡Claro que no! —Gritó, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento. La reacción de Inuyasha era tal que ambas estaban luchando por reprimir la risa. Sango reconoció esa broma de un programa de televisión que habían visto juntas. Así que ella lo había utilizado. Debería haber sido sólo eso, una broma. Pero el muchacho siguió hablando, aumentando su molestia: — ¡Yo no haría eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Estás loca?

—Calma. Lo sé. Sólo era una broma —trató de tranquilizarlo, pero de repente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Ambas lo estaban. El rostro de Inuyasha no había adquirido alguno de sus característicos gestos. Sólo se mantenía así: tenso y molesto.

—Pues no hagas ese tipo de bromas conmigo —No. No se encontraba molesto, sino furioso. Pero, ¿por qué? Solamente fue un comentario inocente—. Juega con Kouga. Estoy seguro que a él le encantaría.

— ¿Kouga? —Kagome se levantó de su lugar, preparándose para contestar. Mientras tanto, ella no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que debía hablar, pero no conocía las palabras indicadas—. ¿Por qué sacas eso al tema? Sólo _es mi amigo _—recalcó la última frase. El muchacho la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo. Sango nunca lo había visto así, menos dirigiéndose de esa forma a su hermana. Y, al parecer, no era la única.

—Los he visto muy juntos estos días —continuó, esparciendo un poco de veneno que ambas no sabían que se encontraba ahí, dentro de él—. Hablando, corriendo tomados de la mano. _Coqueteando_.

— ¿Te estás dando cuenta de cuán injusto estás siendo? —Kagome se defendió. Si él iba a actuar de esa forma, ella lo haría igualmente—. Estás insinuando que no puedo tener otro amigo o hasta salir con alguien, pero tú sí puedes tener a Kikyou.

—Es diferente —miró hacia otro lado. Al parecer, Kagome le había disparado en un punto débil.

— ¿De qué forma? —Lo interrogó, con los ojos marrones intensos—. ¿Que con ella sí te sientes cómodo, le respondes o confías? Mientras yo soy la tonta que tiene que esperarte y soportar todo lo que haces.

—Nadie te puso esa tarea —volvió a observarla, con una mirada similar—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras —Kagome retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose herida. Un dolor en el corazón.

—No lo hago porque alguien tiene que guardar la compostura si queremos tener una familia como antes. ¡Lo prometimos! —La fuerza de su amiga comenzaba a caer, sustituyéndose por la pena del recuerdo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes que eso es más que imposible? —E Inuyasha incrementó el dolor. Sin embargo, viendo su rostro y analizando su mirada, ella se dio cuenta de que no era el único.

—Oigan, por favor, intenten calmarse... —Ya era momento de intervenir. Debía evitar más caídos en la guerra. Se necesitaba que alguien impusiera la tregua.

—Sango, vete. Esto es entre nosotros dos —la miró momentáneamente, pero sólo para correrla. Eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

—No. Sin Miroku, yo soy quien debe cuidarlos —también se levantó, mostrando que, si no le daban otra opción, ella también tendría que utilizar la fuerza y contraatacaría.

—¡Maldita sea! —Inuyasha las sorprendió con un grito—. Estamos rodeados de putas promesas. Dense cuenta que ninguna se cumple. Tú deberías saberlo Sango. Miroku nos dejó, y a ti también. Nos cambió o simplemente nos estaba usando mientras podía. Ni siquiera le importó lo que sentías —Ella recibió el ataque directamente. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y su garganta y ojos comenzaron a arder. Él había logrado inmovilizarla usando sólo palabras.

—¡Cállate, Inuyasha! —Kagome también gritó, alertando esta vez sólo a Inuyasha. Sango se había alejado de la realidad—. Los estás insultando. También a mí y es como si la insultaras a ella.

—Tú no te pareces a ella —Kagome palideció de inmediato, incluso Sango salió de su hipnosis. Inuyasha había ido demasiado lejos que hasta él se dio cuenta —Yo... —comenzó a balbucear y ella esperaba que fuera una disculpa, porque eso era lo que más le convenía en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Kagome no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase: —Tú tampoco te pareces a mamá, ni a padre. Ellos no me dañarían como tú lo haces.

Ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha para retroceder, sintiendo el dolor en sus venas. Aun así, siendo una persona que odiaba ese sentimiento, prefirió actuar a la defensiva: —¡Estoy harto!

Hubo un portazo y unos pasos furiosos alejándose. Cuando ya no hubo más sonidos afuera, su amiga se dejó caer en el suelo, cansada.

—Kagome... —Se puso en cuclillas. Ahora era su turno de darle fuerza. Sin embargo, no sabía si sería de utilidad frente a una situación como ésta.

—No entiendo, Sango. ¿Por qué todo parece tan difícil ahora? —la voz de Kagome era lamentable, aun cuando resultaba evidente que se estaba conteniendo, tratando de ser fuerte, pero sin tener fuerza.

—Está agotado —fueron sus palabras. Inuyasha no era una persona que actuara de esa forma, para eso necesitaba sentirse presionado y herido, incapaz de creer. Era algo comprensible tratándose de la época.

—O puede que él haya dicho lo que en verdad siente. No lo sé. Ya no lo conozco —Con una inhalación profunda que siguió con una exhalación, Kagome comenzó a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Te vas? —Después de escucharse, Sango se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta demasiado tonta. ¿Qué otra cosa haría después de un encuentro como ese? Tras una lucha donde golpearon por donde había podido, incluso resultando una de las caídas en el proceso, lo que necesitaban hacer era ir a casa para curar sus heridas y esperar que sanaran rápido.

—No puedo seguir hoy. Será el lunes. Perdón, Sango —la miró, con grandes ojos arrepentidos.

—No importa —hizo un gesto, tratando de que fuera lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Se sentía incapaz de sonreír con sinceridad después de eso—. No te preocupes por lo que dijo Inuyasha, estoy segura de que él no quería decirlo de verdad.

—No me refería a eso. Seguramente te resultó incómodo —Eso era verdad, pero le resultó doloroso el notar que, cuando Kagome salía del salón, intentaba cubrir el hecho de que comenzaba a llorar. Ella deseaba hacer lo mismo. Por no poder ayudarla en su situación y porque, aunque fuera un poco, le habían alcanzado las espinas arrojadas por Inuyasha. Miroku la había abandonado y ese era un hecho. Sabía que debía aceptarlo, que eso era lo que se estaba proponiendo, pero no podía.

Aún era muy pronto para hacerlo.

_"...Caminaré en círculos  
Mientras que la duda de la tierra está por debajo de mí  
Tratando de mostrar la fe incondicional en todo  
Aquí estoy yo, toda una vida lejos de ti  
La sangre de Cristo, o un cambio del corazón"  
_

Después de una cena donde no había comido lo estrictamente necesario y de las preguntas por parte de su padre y hermano para saber qué era lo que ocurría, fue directo a su habitación. Silenciosa, sin causar problemas a los demás.

La cama le llamaba y se arrojó a sus brazos suaves que le prometían una noche dulce y sin preocupaciones. Pero Inuyasha estaba en lo correcto: las promesas siempre se rompían. Por eso, siempre soñaba con él. La primera vez quiso verlo como un niño despeinado y curioso, lo cual le trajo un poco de paz. Sin embargo, la noche siguiente tenía fragmentos de su apariencia actual. Presumiendo su atractivo que jamás sería suyo.

Tal vez temiendo esa situación, el enfrentarse a la visión que sólo la miraba sin palabras, no pudo adentrarse a un sueño profundo. Dormía unos minutos para después despertar y darse cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar. Entonces, se envolvía con la manta y volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aun cuando en ese momento sus ánimos se encontraran de tal forma que deseaba al menos una caricia de _Hipnos._

En ese momento se encontraba en medio de la realidad y la inconsciencia. Pero volvió a ser transportada a su cuarto. Un ruido de crujido significó su boleto de regreso. Así que, después de sentir cómo su fuerza regresaba, tomó el cepillo que se había quedado a su lado y lo arrojó hacia donde el sonido se oyó más fuerte. Entonces, escuchó un golpe y un quejido.

Sango se levantó rápidamente, tomó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance y encendió la luz para encarar al intruso. Ahí estaba, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de cubrirlos con su mano. Ya decía que era demasiado extraño que tuviera ese sueño todas las últimas noches.

—Miroku. ¿Qué diantres haces aquí? —Preguntó al mismo tiempo que sonaba molesta. ¿Qué demonios hacía en su habitación a esas horas?

—Y tú qué querías hacer con esa lámpara, ¿matarme? —Sango se sorprendió al darse cuenta del artículo que tenía en sus manos, pero la causa de su estremecimiento fue la voz con que Miroku le había hablado. Era grave, arrastrando las palabras y ruda. Él estaba verdaderamente molesto, ¿con ella? Eso nunca había ocurrido.

—Lo lamento, pero la próxima vez que vengas te esperaré con una almohada. ¡Para asfixiarte! —Le arrojó una de sus almohadas y le dio directamente en la cabeza. Miroku se sentó en la orilla de su cama, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni aligerar su ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué buscas entrando a mi cuarto todas las noches? —le mencionó, cansada—. Eso _no se debe de hacer. _

Miroku apretó los labios, pero después los separó: —Ya estoy harto de eso. De lo que se debe o no hacer. Normas y reglas que no sirven para nada más que arruinar las cosas. Maldita moral.

Sango se encontró extrañada por tales palabras salidas de la boca de su amigo. Él nunca había hablado de esa forma sobre el sistema o la sociedad, la verdad es que nunca lo había hecho. Miroku era algo _rebelde, _pero no así.

—¿Qué ocurre? Dime la verdad —Se sentó en el piso, viendo hacia sus ojos azules, buscando una respuesta.

—Estoy molesto —mencionó, como si no fuera más que obvio. Aun así, no rodó los ojos.

—Eso veo. Por eso quiero saber cuál es la razón —Miroku suspiró y la miró con atención. Por fin sus miradas se encontraban. Sango fingió como si no hubiera sentido la electricidad viajando a su cuerpo. Había sido mucho tiempo en que no se veían así.

—Yo no soy tu onni-san —dijo, con una voz que le recordaba a una versión de él más pequeña—. Dime Miroku o pervertido, como antes. Por favor.

—¿Miroku? —Hizo lo que él le había pedido y el muchacho sonrió, complacido.

—Sí, eso. ¿Qué ocurre, Sango?

—Estás ebrio —lo soltó sin más. De repente recordó que estaba molesta por lo que se le había ocurrido hacer. Una locura sin sentido.

—Pero sólo un poco —continuó con su sonrisa bobalicona que comprobaba su estado. Dios, un Miroku ebrio y polifacético en su habitación. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Si onne-san te viera... —Comenzó, haciéndole comprender la realidad que seguramente había olvidado gracias al alcohol. Dura, generalmente dolorosa, así era.

Sango estaba a punto de mirar hacia el suelo y sólo concentrarse en la alfombra, apretar los puños y tratar de transportarse a otro lugar, pero la voz enfurecida de Miroku arruinó sus planes.

—¡No me importa! —Él dejó su lugar sobre la cama y se sentó frente a ella. Después tomó sus hombros, sin dejar de observar su rostro—. Quien quiero que me vea eres tú. Sólo tú, Sango.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho —ni si quiera estaba segura de que esas palabras hubieran sido verdaderas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Miroku, su amigo de la infancia y amor imposible, comenzó a besarla. Sango lo empujó, impidiendo que durara o que su conciencia se apagara como lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, él no se rindió tan fácilmente y la abrazó fuertemente, tanto, que provocó que ambos cayeran sobre la alfombra.

Sango...

_"Reila, nunca te dije estas palabras  
Reila, ¡Aquí y ahora te las canto!  
Reila, te amo más que a nadie  
Reila, te amo, te amo  
Ambos en la habitación,  
tanto el ahora como esa forma de la llave al abrir"  
_—**The GazettE, REILA**

* * *

_Y, sorprendentemente, terminé el capítulo aun cuando las diferentes reacciones de mi hermana me tentaran a preguntar qué era lo que ocurría en el partido de futbol casi cada cinco minutos. Pero, bueno, perdieron así que utilizaré este dolor (aunque más que eso fue decepción -3-) para emplearlo al próximo capítulo-corta-venas._

_**Agradecimientos a: Yumipon (¡Genial! Estaba en lo correcto con lo de los cigotos. Oh, Reila, sí la amo) y fifiabbs (Qué bien que pienses así porque eso va ayudar a entender la historia)**_

_-Hipnos: Dios griego, padre de Morfeo y, como su hermano Tánatos, se especializaba en la muerte, pero sumiendo a la gente en un sueño profundo._

_-Sobre el cuento extraño: Aunque no lo parezca, no es de mi autoría. Mi hermana lo escribió hace tiempo para su clase de español. Prefijos y sufijos, vaya. _

_Loops Magpe __—¡Un momento! ¿Que Chile también salió? __Ohhh, ¡cuídense Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome, que ando implacable!_


	5. Dulce Agrio Ácido

El _Obon _había llegado y, con él, muchos días libres. La temperatura era alta y varias veces insoportable. En ese momento, cuando vio cómo unos ya no tan niños Kagome e Inuyasha se acercaban a su casa, ella se encontraba en el patio de atrás, comiendo la típica sandía junto con Kirara y un abanico en su mano. Ah, y no debía olvidar que sus pies se encontraban en una tina sumergidos en agua fría. Parecía un tanto gracioso, pero funcionaba para no ceder ante el calor.

Después de hacerles notar a sus amigos dónde se encontraba, escuchó una curiosa proposición en palabras del chico que había tomado un pedazo de su fruta sin preguntar: —Acepta. O te secuestraremos aunque no lo quieras.

Gracias a algún ser divino, Inuyasha había nacido con alguien que servía de traductor. Así fue como Kagome le explicó el hecho de que sus abuelos les habían propuesto-obligado el que pasaran al menos un fin de semana en su casa. No les perecía algo _malo, _pero sí aburrido pues ellos eran las únicas _personas jóvenes _que estarían ahí. Así que ahora le pedía que los acompañara.

—¿Puedes, Sango? —Los ojos de su amiga brillaron, inocentes, para después cambiar de apariencia a una que intentaba parecer inocente, pero se notaba que ocultaban algo—. Además, Miroku también viene.

—A-ah, qué bien —mencionó, _como si eso no fuera importante. _Pero, en fin, terminó aceptando.

Así fue como, unos días después, un auto obscuro y elegante se detuvo ante su casa para recogerla a ella y a Miroku.

Sango tuvo que levantar mucho la vista para ver el rostro de Miroku, quien le decía algo (después de todo, él ya tenía quince años): —Así que nuestros amigos no nos han dicho varias cosas —mencionó al ver el automóvil desde donde Kagome los saludaba efusivamente. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y más cuando observó la casa que, a pesar de ser antigua, era muy grande. Casi parecía un templo.

—No nos dijeron que eran ricos —ella les dijo, un poco impresionada.

—Sólo es una casa _que parece cara _—respondió Inuyasha a su forma.

Entonces, así pasaron dos días en un lugar donde gente venía y se iba a diario, y muchos de ellos les decían «señoritos». También donde los abuelos solían avergonzar a los nietos con historias viejas; el clima era más agradable que en la ciudad y podían hacer lo que quisieran con libertad. Siempre observando los campos donde crecían flores de un brillante color amarillo.

—Sango, ¿cómo es posible? —Miroku apareció de repente mientras los tres restantes se encontraban viendo el cielo nocturno de Kioto. Sonaba totalmente indignado—. Tienes trece años, en poco tiempo catorce, y aún no tienes pechos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Ella aún tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal. Pero se trataba de Miroku, así que las esperanzas se estaban reduciendo.

—Eso —respondió casi orgulloso de ello—. Incluso creo que Kagome te está ganando y es menor que tú. Papá está triste —hizo una triste mueca de llanto, donde incluso había sacado un pañuelo de sabría dónde.

—¡Oye! —Inuyasha intervino, molesto. Sango pensó en darle las gracias después. Sin embargo, la otra chica no estuvo de acuerdo al escuchar lo demás: —¿Por qué estás viendo los inexistentes pechos de Kagome?

—Sólo pienso en el futuro de mis pequeñas.

—Si tú eres el padre, ¿quén soy yo?

—La madre, por supuesto. Aunque pronto tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones que no sabes, pero no te preocupes, te enseñaré... —Miroku comenzó a susurrar en el oído de Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sango no soportaron más comentarios de ese tipo, así que intervinieron: —¡Ambos cállense!

—¿Escuchan eso? —Ella preguntó tras un regaño para los chicos que no sabían sobre el trato que debían dársele a las mujeres.

—Sólo son cigarras —un Inuyasha malhumorado dio una respuesta.

—Oh, aquí hay muchas, ¿no? —Y Miroku contestó. Él parecía no sentir remordimientos por lo dicho anteriormente.

—Sí, por eso esta familia tiene ese apellido —volvió a hablar el otro muchacho, ahora sonando aburrido.

—Qué bien, pero no me refería a ese ruido, sino a ese —Sango señaló hacia el arbusto dónde provenía el sonido. Los demás le prestaron atención al notar como éste se movía.

—¿Creen que son fantasmas? —dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Inuyasha. De entre los cuatro, ella era quien le temía más a las cosas _sobrenaturales_—. Digo, es Obon. Los espíritus debieron salir.

Los demás estaban a punto de explicarle que cosas como esas no eran reales y, si lo eran, no estaban ahí. Aunque el continuo movimiento comenzó a hacerlos dudar. Y la criatura responsable saltó hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos al punto que su corazón fue demasiado rápido: —¡Kirara!

La pequeña gata no comprendió el por qué la miraban de esa forma, así que se fue a jugar a otra parte. Mientras tanto, después de recuperar el oxígeno perdido, comenzaron a reír. Sinceramente, ese era uno de los recuerdos que les resultaban preciados a los cuatro. Rememorarlos era lo único que les quedaba.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

**Dulce. Agrio. Ácido.**

_"...Quiero conocerte, tanto que no puedo respirar  
En el dulce, violento dolor  
Quiero borrarte, tanto que no puedo respirar  
Ni siquiera tengo miedo de odiarme"  
_**—KOKIA, GEKITSUU**

* * *

Estaba entrando al mundo real. Lo supo al notar un dolor en la espalda —además de la punzada en su cabeza— y el hecho de que se encontraba abrazando algo. _Algo_. Él abrió los ojos impactado por no recordar dónde estaba. También se levantó de golpe, observando una habitación que conocía muy bien, casi como la propia.

_¡Mierda!_

Con demasiada desesperación comprobó que se encontraba acostado sobre la alfombra y que aquello que había abrazado era una almohada —_Bueno, al menos no fue... ¡Sango!_—. Los recuerdos de las últimas noches llegaron hasta su confundida mente. Esas ocasiones en que por una extraña razón se había atrevido a escalar el árbol que se encontraba al lado de la venta, entrar al cuarto y observar cómo dormía, sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Y en esa última vez se había convertido en un Romeo ebrio. Además de eso, no hubo nada más que una fuerte cefalea.

Se sentó y la manta que tenía sobre él resbaló. Ahí fue donde deseo arrojarse de la ventana que había osado traspasar. Porque no tenía su suéter, ni siquiera su playera. Solamente veía su torso desnudo.

—Por Dios, ¿qué hice? —Pasó su mano entre el despeinado cabello oscuro. Lo había hecho. Había comprobado el tipo de hombre en que se había convertido. Ya no sabía qué dolía más: las consecuencias de la bebida, la culpa de lo realizado, o que ni siquiera sabía qué había ocurrido.

—Así que ya despertaste —levantó el rostro en busca de la voz. Así fue cómo se topó con una Sango que lo observaba desde la cama, sentada mientras atraía las piernas hacia ella. Estaba vestida con esa playera demasiado grande que usaba de piyama. Su cabello estaba suelto y su mirada... era indescifrable.

_¡Doble mierda! _Se maldijo de nuevo. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Sango lo mirara de esa forma, sin brillo en sus ojos?

—¿Qué pasó? —Tenía que saberlo para decidirse desde qué piso y de cuál edificio se iba a arrojar. Entre más doloroso, mejor. Y si alguien le tomaba una fotografía y se la mandaba a Sango, sería perfecto. Así vería que el causante de su pena ya no se encontraba en ese mundo.

—Nada pasó aquí —dijo, de nuevo con voz inexpresiva. Eran las palabras que quería, pero no las creía. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y explicó: —Sólo te quitaste la playera. Después te quedaste dormido —la vergüenza que jamás había sentido en situaciones algo parecidas a ésta (donde el olvido traído por el alcohol había participado) lo torturaba—. Vete antes de que alguien te vea —mencionó por fin.

—Sango, si nosotros... —Ni siquiera pudo terminar. Si él le había hecho daño (sin importar si era física o emocionalmente) jamás se perdonaría. Recordaba contacto boca a boca (no podía llamar un beso a algo como eso. No quería que su primer beso con Sango fuera así). Lo demás estaba difuso.

Se acercó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. De esta forma no le podría mentir.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —comenzó, mostrando por fin algún sentimiento. Era una mezcla de molestia, pero no importaba. Ella mostraba lo que sentía—. Siempre tengo presente a mi hermana y jamás la traicionaría. Largo, _onni-san _—finalizó con la sentencia de la realidad. Pero Miroku recordó la petición que había hecho y de esa forma las memorias fueron regresando poco a poco.

Entonces, él se acercó más a ella. Ahora ese sí sería un verdadero beso.

Sango no lo despreció, y le seguía la corriente al contacto simple y delicado. Debía ser dulce, pero extrañamente lo encontró muy triste. Era parecido al beso que se daban los amantes de una tragedia tras ser separados por algo tan poderoso como la muerte. Si tan sólo él estuviera muriendo, al menos tendría la dicha de que la última cosa que observaran sus ojos fuera Sango.

Finalmente, ambos se separaron. También el sonido resultó tan melancólico que sintió como si los ojos comenzaran a arder por las lágrimas que hace muchos años no derramaba. Sango debió sentir lo mismo, ya que mantuvo la vista abajo. Él tomó su mentón y lo levantó, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Te dije que no soy tu onni-san. Sólo soy tuyo —lo dijo. Tal vez no había otra cosa qué hacer, pero recitaba decirlo. Para que, después de que el tiempo hiciera su jugada, ella recordara que una vez existió alguien llamado Miroku que la quería tanto, pero fue muy estúpido.

—Vete, _por favor _—sus ojos marrones también se lo imploraban y él no podía luchar contra eso.

—Bien —la obedeció, tomando sus cosas del suelo y comenzando a ir hacia la ventana. Se detuvo—. No podemos dejarlo de esta forma. Debemos hablar. Pero eso será después —al terminar, salió de la habitación. Pospondría la inminente conversación cuando ambos ya hubieran analizado e intentado ordenar sus pensamientos. No obstante, ¿qué esperaba que sucediera? Él sabía lo que quería, pero no lo que ocurriría.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —alcanzó a escuchar que decía Sango. Era un sólo un susurro a pesar de que, para ese momento, ella debería imaginar que se encontraba lejos. Aunque eso no fue lo que él hizo—. Ya es muy tarde.

Miroku se deslizó entre las ramas de forma mecánica, igual que caminó entre las calles de una ciudad todavía a oscuras. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar sobre las consecuencias de permitir que el agua del bebedero mojara todo su rostro y cabello con ese clima. Su mente estaba en otra parte. En uno donde finos labios suaves se apretaban y sonreían con libertad.

_Libertad. _El derecho con el que todos nacían, o eso se suponía. Si había leyes establecidas por la sociedad o incluso una moral y una ética supresora, ¿cómo podías decir que la tenías?

_Si yo tuviera libertad... ¿O es que alguna vez la tuve?_

—¿Aún hacen esto? —Observó al pequeño ser blanco que colgaba de una ventana—. Eso podría explicar el por qué hace tanto calor.

Naturalmente, viajó hacia la primera vez que había conocido qué era eso y cuál era su utilidad. Se suponía que una persona no podría recordar eso. Pero él lo hacía porque era una cosa que lo había marcado en su no tan convencional infancia.

_«__Bonzo brillante, brillante, bonzo brillante, haz que mañana haga sol, como unas veces un cielo soñado. Si hace sol, te daré una campana de oro__»_En una ocasión, cuando era muy pequeño escuchó esa canción y observó el curioso _ritual _donde unos niños colgaban ese curioso fantasma sonriente. No entendía lo que ocurría, así que buscó a Mushin para que le explicara. En cambio, encontró a su padre.

Él entró a la gran biblioteca que había en su casa, pero no creyó toparse con él. Hacían unos días desde que no lo veía. Así era él: solía aparecer y desaparecer con gran facilidad que ya era una costumbre. Sin embargo, lo que no era muy normal para él era ver a su padre como _padre_. Sabía lo que esa palabra significaba y lo que consistía para otros niños, de la misma forma que sabía que no encajaba con ese hombre muy joven y que se parecía mucho a él. A veces actuaba de forma autoritaria y otras veces era demasiado relajado, y algunas más ni siquiera le hablaba.

Por eso le extrañó que, después de que él le dijera que necesitaba hablar con Mushin y la razón de ello, él se ofreciera a responder sus dudas sobre esa canción y el por qué colgaban a ese fantasma de tela. Fue extraño pero, como cualquier niño de su edad que apreciaba la atención, le dijo que sí.

De esa forma se enteró de la supuesta relación de ese juego y un sol brillante, y le pareció algo divertido. Entonces, el que era el líder de los Tsujitani en ese tiempo, le dijo que le contaría un cuento sobre el _bonzo brillante. _Y él escuchó con mucha atención.

_Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un joven monje budista. Un día, el bonzo llegó a una aldea. En esa época solían haber enfrentamientos continuos donde muchas vidas se perdían, por lo que eso consistía un gran problema tanto moral como espiritual, así que él planeó ayudar a los habitantes del lugar en lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, pronto se percató de que lo que los tenía preocupados era el mal clima. No paraba de llover y, si seguí así, las cosechas se perderían, no habría alimentos y todos sufrirían._

_«¿Cree que pueda hacer algo, su excelencia?» Era la pregunta constante. Él vio el sufrimiento de todas las personas, así que les prometió hacer algo al respecto._

_Entonces, el bonzo trató de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para resolver el problema. Pero él no sabía cosas sobre el clima y cómo cambiarlo. Él había llegado a Japón desde Corea para mostrarles la grandeza de Buda, hacer que ellos se unieran a su religión. Para ello había llegado a ayudar a cosas como impartir la educación, pero esto... Aun así, continuó con su idea, determinado que podría hacerlo._

_«¿Y qué crees que sucedió después, Miroku?» _Le preguntó su padre en ese punto del relato, mientras seguía ordenando los libros, sin observarlo. Pero posó sus ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, cuando escuchó la respuesta.

_«¿Él lo logró?» _Terminó respondiendo en forma de pregunta. Por un instante su padre pareció defraudado. Él no comprendía por qué, hasta que escuchó la historia completa.

_El monje se estaba esforzando, tanto que incluso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pidió ayuda a personas a quienes la gente (incluso a veces él) solía llamar de forma despectiva hechiceros o brujos. Mas nada funcionaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse, y más los aldeanos quienes terminaron por aceptar que los estaban engañando._

_El bonzo nunca debió de aparentar ser lo que no era._

_Después de todo, por eso existe una tercera estrofa: «__Bonzo brillante, brillante, bonzo brillante, haz que mañana haga sol para mí. Si se encapota y si lloras. ¡Entonces te cortaré la cabeza!__»_

Quizá esa no era la historia más indicada para un niño de su edad, pero le había enseñado una lección sobre lo que suelen hacer las personas desesperadas y hasta dónde puedes llegar cuando no tienes nada más. De la misma forma, sobre las consecuencias de las malas decisiones. Y él había sido cuidadoso como su padre le había dicho. Hasta ahora.

Ahora él era el bonzo que había errado y se encontraba esperando que alguien viniera a degollarlo. Entre más rápido, mejor. Que alguien lo librara de ese dolor.

...

Era demasiado pronto como para que él se encontrara despierto un domingo. Pero no se había despertado por el simple hecho de que nunca se había dormido. No podía hacerlo. Las cargas emocionales eran muchas. Había actuado como un idiota, un maldito que terminó por herir a quienes quería. Y lo peor es que ya lo reconocía sin mucha dificultad. ¿Era una señal de aceptación hacia sí mismo o que se estaba convirtiendo en una peor persona? Temía descubrir la respuesta.

Ahuyentado por sus fantasmas, Inuyasha se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación que le susurraba en los oídos, anunciándole lo perdido. Unos pasos, sólo eso, y se encontró frente al cuarto de Kagome. Su molesto cuarto rosado y que parecía siempre tener una buena apariencia. Esa habitación que desde _ese día, _ella había mantenido abierto por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, o por si necesitaba algún consejo, palabras o simple compañía. Pero hoy estaba cerrado.

Apartó la mirada y bajó las escaleras que lo condujeron al primer piso de ese apartamento. Se encontró con el gato quien estaba recostado en uno de los sillones, y tuvo su típico deseo de tocarlo. Sin embargo, Buyo se percató de su presencia y se alejó. También estaba molesto con él.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras —le dijo, sin importarle si lo entendía o no—. No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie más.

Después de su comentario, cerró la puerta. Observó el pasillo —limpio, sin señal de mancha—, y lo odió. Además, podía verse reflejado en el piso y eso no le gustó. Entonces, corrió. Lo hizo aun cuando uno de sus vecinos le gritó por su irresponsabilidad al hacerlo mientras bajaba las escaleras _—¡Si tanto le molesta, use el elevador! Viejo estúpido_. También mantuvo ese paso al cruzar la calle a pesar de las quejas de los pocos peatones y conductores con quienes se topaba y casi chocaba —_¡Quítense de mi camino! _Y siguió corriendo sin prestar la atención de a dónde iba. Solamente deseaba huir de todo el mundo y de sí mismo. De su patético yo.

Y cayó.

Justo cuando se encontraba en pleno parque, se tropezó con algo que no vio y pronto se encontró en el suelo y parte de la hierba.

—¡Ah! —Gritó molesto, mientras se sentaba. Acto seguido, chocó su mano contra la tierra y el pasto. No era tan suave como lo parecía y sintió dolor. Volvió a gritar y golpear de nuevo. Repitió ambas acciones hasta que las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y la sangre era evidente. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, pero ¿podía eso compararse con el dolor emocional que les había causado a las personas que lo rodeaban?

Inuyasha se levantó, sin preocuparse si había gente al rededor que lo viera o no. Solamente quería correr de nuevo sin importar que su respiración era dificultosa. En eso se encontraba cuando observó a alguien acostado en la hierba. Parecía un vago, pero no lo era.

—Oh, Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí? —Levantó el rostro y su cuerpo para sentarse y observarlo mejor. Por su parte, él se sentó a su lado.

—Eso te iba a preguntar. Mírate, vas a congelarte. ¿Quieres morir? —lo apuntó, aunque era evidente que se encontraba mojado de pies a cabeza. ¿Dónde había estado? Sabía que Miroku solía nadar, pero no con ropa.

—En este momento diré que sí —sonrió sin ser una sonrisa del todo porque no llegaba hasta sus ojos cansados—. Deseo ser arrastrado por los espíritus malignos y llevado al Naraka donde debo ser torturado. Aun así, creo que sería muy poco castigo por lo que hice —El que Miroku rebelara por su propia cuenta que había cometido pecados era señal de que no se encontraba bien.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —Le preguntó. Sabía que algo andaba mal desde que lo observó, con la mirada distraída y actuando de forma despreocupada, sin prestarle atención a su suciedad o heridas. Se suponía que él era muy listo.

Entonces, Miroku suspiró y rebeló el pecado cometido hacía unas noches y finalizado hace unas cuantas horas. Inuyasha comprendió que los hombres eran criaturas estúpidas que, sin importar cuán puro pudiera ser su propósito o no, siempre harían las cosas equivocadas. Al menos no estaba solo en eso.

—¿Y cuál es el pecado que te trae por aquí? —Miroku le dijo, dándose cuenta por fin de cómo estaba— Tienes el aspecto de querer acompañarme al infierno.

—Yo volví a ser un idiota —Le respondió sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos. Sólo observaba el cielo gris y arrancaba pasto—. Dije cosas sin pensar y terminé lastimando a Kagome, y también a Sango. Hago todo mal.

—Entonces somos dos —vio de reojo a su amigo y no pareció encontrar molestia o decepción de su parte, sólo comprensión. Era bueno saber que aún podía contar con él. Un peso menos en su espalda.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Miroku? —Le cuestionó, poniendo sus esperanzas en Miroku. Él era más sabio que cualquier persona que conocía. Siempre le había aconsejado a pesar de que no se lo pidiera. Parecía tener las palabras indicadas. Y eso era lo que quería, sin importar si se encontraran en medio de algún acertijo.

Inuyasha lo observó atentamente y él habló, con la mirada perdida en otro lugar: —La única solución que encuentro es el disculparnos —sí. De alguna forma ya lo sabía. Pero era bueno ser respaldado—. Nos equivocamos y sólo debemos esperar el que acepten nuestras disculpas y las cosas parezcan lo más posible a cómo eran antes. Lo menos que queremos es perderlas.

Ninguno de los dos quería perder a la mitad de su grupo. Eso sería como ser despojados de una parte de ellos. Amigas. Familia. Eso y más.

—Tengo que irme —le explicó a un Miroku que observó cómo se levantaba rápidamente—. No quiero que Kagome me odie —una opresión aparecía en su pecho con sólo pensarlo. No quería vivir en un mundo donde ya no la tuviera a su lado, sino en el del contrario. Si ella ya no confiaba en él...

—Eso no sucederá —su amigo lo animó con una palmada en la espalda—. Estoy más que seguro de que ella siempre te querrá.

—Gracias —le costó decir, pero al final lo hizo—. Amm, suerte. Con todo —conocía muy bien qué tan importante era Sango para Miroku, así que debía de apoyarlo en lo que pudiera.

—Gracias. Las necesitaré —asintió levemente con su cabeza, un gesto simple, pero que fue necesario para que se diera cuenta de que también algo de su carga se había ido. Esa fue la señal para que Inuyasha se fuera. Ahora sólo dependía de ellos.

En esta ocasión caminó en lugar de correr. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para elegir sus palabras. No era bueno hablando, así que debía ensayar muy bien lo que diría. _«Kagome, sé que fui malo. ¡Pero tú también hiciste lo tuyo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar con ese tipo!». _Agitó la cabeza. Eso empeoraría las cosas porque la estaría regañando, lo que traería con ello más discusiones. Bien lo sabía él.

Después de horas afuera, pensando y analizando, subió el ascensor sin prestar atención a la gente. No tenía tiempo para eso.

_«Kagome, no quiero perderte. Por favor, quédate conmigo siempre». _Eso sonaba bien y era lo que sentía... ¡Ah, pero sonaba tan sentimental que no encajaba con él! No correspondía a su personalidad que había la posibilidad de que ella pensara que había robado esas palabras o que, simplemente estaba mintiendo.

Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras, sin buscar siquiera la presencia del gato.

_«Kagome, yo...» _Quiso seguir, pero se detuvo de inmediato.

La habitación de Kagome estaba abierta por completo. Pero, cuando entró, no había nadie ahí. Sólo una cama ordenada y vacía. Inuyasha ni siquiera dijo su nombre, tan sólo se dejó caer en el piso, sentándose sin delicadeza alguna.

—_¿Dónde estabas? _—una versión más joven le había preguntado a ella.

—Hablando con los abuelos —respondió y él, con el peso de la pérdida presente, se encontró alterado.

—¿Te vas a ir con ellos? No, Kagome, no lo hagas. ¡Te lo ordeno, soy el mayor y...!

—No me voy a ir. Vamos a estar juntos. Siempre —y esas palabras habían logrado traer un poco de paz en su insegura mente. Hasta el día de hoy.

—Mentirosa —le susurró al silencio. Ya no tenía tanta energía en su cuerpo como para gritar y dejar escapar su enojo.

_¡Mentirosa! Al final, todos rompen sus promesas. Y te dejan solo._

_En esas noches tan largas, capaces de destruir a las personas  
Y en esas noches tan gentiles que podría llorar  
Si pudiera atravesar a tu cielo en medio de este mundo que se oxida  
No me sueltes..._

...

Hubo un tiempo en el que todos pensaron que sólo sería un hijo el que esa bella y muy joven mujer de nombre Izayoi tendría con el líder de los Taishou. Los asuntos personales se habían complicado hasta el punto de que ir con un médico fue pasado siempre a segundo plano. _«Está sano. Yo sé de eso»_,solía mencionar la pobre abuela quien decía saber más que un doctor. Y un día agitado, en el que nadie se lo esperaba, sorprendentemente nacieron dos en lugar de uno.

_«Gemelos fraternos, correctamente llamados gemelos dicigóticos (En otros lugares, mellizos, cuates). Se diferencian de los idénticos (monocigóticos) en que dos óvulos son fecundados al mismo tiempo. Ambos son diferentes, tal como los hermanos normales, pero que nacen juntos». _Eso era lo que se explicaba de forma científica y que aún seguía sin comprender muy bien. Además, sonaba un poco _frío. _Ella quería pensar que todo eso se había tratado del destino o un deseo hecho realidad.

_«Todos pensamos que sería sólo uno, y algunos decían que sería un niño. Aunque el abuelo siempre dijo que sería una niña» _recordaba la voz suave de su madre _«Pero todos nos equivocamos y también tuvimos razón. Inuyasha y Kagome nacieron de nuevo. Pareció casi un milagro»._

Un milagro o una estadística. Fuera como fuera, ¿qué hubiera pasado si sólo uno de ellos hubiera nacido? Esa pregunta solía estar en su mente algunas veces. Si sólo hubiera nacido el niño. Si sólo hubiera nacido la niña. ¿El otro hubiera nacido después? ¿Sería el mismo que conocía? ¿Dependía de cómo te creas o el alma? Si fuera así, quien no hubiera nacido, ¿crecería en otro lugar, con otra familia? Preguntas difíciles que sabía que no podría responder. Al parecer, le gustaba causarse dolor. Porque, mientras no estaba segura de qué hubiera pasado con un Inuyasha solitario, sabía que esa Kagome ficticia siempre se sentiría incompleta.

_O tal vez no estaría tan triste en este momento. _Una voz apareció de repente. Posiblemente, el susurro de una parte suya que pensaba en sí misma. Hace mucho que no hacía eso porque debía pensar por dos.

—Claro que no —se corrigió—. Si siempre hubiera conocido los momentos felices, ¿cómo sabría que puedo contar de verdad con alguien?

Además, también existieron muchas ocasiones alegres. Justo en ese lugar podría recordar algunos de ellos porque las fotografías podían contar muchas historias. Ahí estaba la primera que les habían tomado —eran unos pequeñas criaturas extrañas y rosadas que sólo dormían. Les seguían los cumpleaños, las ocasiones en que visitaban a los abuelos y jugaban en el campo; incluso estaba una en la que, después de que la hiciera llorar —algo típico en él—, Inuyasha no supiera cómo consolarla. Y, claro, las clásicas en las que los vestían igual o lo más parecido posible. Su madre era tranquila y dulce, pero solía enloquecer un poco comprando conjuntos _curiosos_, como aquellas piyamas que más parecían disfraces de dos dinosaurios. Kagome sonrió por el recuerdo.

Oh, las fotografías de aquel _Hina matsuri. _Ella continuó con la sonrisa. Esas fotos valían oro. En esa ocasión, cuando no tenían más de cinco años o parecido, su madre también los había vestido. A Kagome le tocó ser la emperatriz y a Inuyasha el emperador —incluso misteriosamente había logrado que Sesshoumaru se pusiera una yukata. Y ahí estaba Izayoi, tan alegre porque todos la felicitaban por el aspecto de esos _tres adorables niños. _Pero lo triste —o vergonzoso— fue cuando confundieron a Inuyasha como otra niña. Y eso ocurrió varias veces.

Ahora ella reía levemente recordando la cara que él ponía cada que les mencionaban eso.

Pero las cosas no podían ser buenas siempre. No sería muy justo ni habría algún aprendizaje con ello.

La puerta se abrió. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha. Se veía... perdido.

—Estabas aquí —mencionó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Claro que se encontraba ahí, dentro de la habitación de sus padres. Necesitaba apoyo y adentrarse a un lugar donde sus esencias seguían presentes, le resultaba reconfortante.

—Sí —tomó el álbum de fotos y lo puso en su lugar—. Estaba limpiando un poco y viendo algunas cosas. Había mucho polvo —después se giró para observarlo mejor. Así fue como se dio cuenta del aspecto de Inuyasha—. Estás herido —casi corriendo fue a tomar su mano. Los nudillos a carne viva—. Pero, ¿qué te pasó?

—Caí —fue su respuesta. Aunque claramente sabía que era una mentira, prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Inuyasha comprendió a dónde debían ir, así que la siguió hacia el baño donde tenían el botiquín de emergencias. Kagome tembló al ver la piel lastimada tan de cerca. Además, sintió el extraño impulso de ¿besar la herida? No. Eso era extraño. Aunque ella era una persona que deseaba proteger lo que se encontrara vulnerable. Y eso era lo que solía hacer su madre en esas situaciones...

—Debes estar cansada de curar mis heridas —la voz de Inuyasha la atrajo al mundo real.

—Siempre es bueno practicar. Quién sabe si estudio para ser enfermera, médico o algo así —optó por una respuesta simple. Entonces, nadie más tuvo qué decir por un momento. Kagome terminó su trabajo y ambos salieron en silencio.

Inuyasha parecía querer decir algo, pues se mantuvo observándola. Sin embargo, terminó por darle la espalda, señalando que estaba a punto de irse.

—Espera —lo detuvo. Él obedeció, prestándole otra vez total atención. Esa fue su señal para seguir: —Inuyasha, ¿me odias?

—¡Claro que no! —Contestó de forma apresurada. No había dudado ni un segundo en decirlo.

—Lo sé. Pero no entiendo por qué dijiste esas cosas. Aunque, bueno, yo no me quedé callada —sonrió de lado. Inclusive a la pobre Kikyou le había tocado algo de su veneno.

Inuyasha continuó, con una voz más baja, eso significaba que le estaba costando decirlo: —No me gustó que pasaras tiempo con Kouga.

—Es un amigo. Lo conocemos desde hace años. Además, si es por lo que te decía o cómo peleaban, estoy segura de que no hablaba en serio —Solamente eran unos niños y, si Kouga aún seguía creyendo todas esas cosas de Inuyasha, también ella saldría involucrada.

—Sí, como digas.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. Sólo lo dije —bajó la mirada y ella deseó suspirar. Él decía muchas cosas sin tomarse el tiempo de pensarlas.

—Eres un celoso —Inuyasha volteó a verla otra vez, notando cómo Kagome sonreía—. Mi hermano tonto y celoso.

—Cállate —pareció avergonzado.

Kagome lamentaba tener que romper con ese ambiente que comenzaba a aligerarse, pero debía hacerlo: —Comprendo. Las presiones, la fecha. Todo cayó sobre nosotros. Solamente buscamos cualquier excusa para pelearnos —sólo querían sacarlo sin importar la forma o el contagio a otros.

—No quiero pelearme otra vez contigo —lo dijo por los dos.

—Siempre lo hacemos —Lo hacían por cualquier cosa bajo diversas situaciones. Desde bebés ya peleaba. Podría decirse que estaba en sus genes.

—Pero no así —volvió a su personalidad normal para después continuar con la seriedad y la dificultad que le costaba decir las cosas—. Eres una de las pocas cosas que me quedan —Kagome se sintió conmovida por la forma en que lo había pronunciado: con ojos implorantes y brillantes, mostrando una sinceridad casi infantil.

—No son pocas, Inuyasha. Están los abuelo, la tía Naomi, Sesshoumaru —comenzó a contar, pero Inuyasha frunció el ceño por el último nombre citado—. Sigue siendo nuestro hermano y yo sé que nos quiere a su forma —Ella lo había comprendido hace tiempo. Recordaba el momento en que Sesshoumaru se fue de la casa para regresar con su madre y, después, estudiar en un lugar lejano. Ella se encontraba triste por tantos eventos, y su hermano mayor hizo una mueca de frustración y la acercó a él. Esa fue la primera y única vez que él la abrazó.

_«No dejes que ese estúpido te moleste» _Le había susurrado con algo de dificultad, fingiendo que no había gran importancia en sus palabras.

—Y, claro —prosiguió—, siempre están Miroku y Sango que cuentan casi por cien personas.

—Eso me recuerda —Inuyasha la interrumpió queriendo contarle algo importante—. Hoy me encontré con Miroku.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —Quiso saber. El que Inuyasha se encontrara con Miroku era bueno. Él lo necesitaba.

—Debes hablar con Sango —le mandó.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Él le dijo que siente lo mismo por ella —Kagome se encontraba en una mezcla de emociones, sin poder definir cuál era la dominante.

—¿Qué? —Fue su reacción. Mas, al percatarse de que él no parecía mostrar alguna emoción desbordante, lo comprendió—. Tú lo sabías. ¿Desde cuándo? —¿Desde cuándo lo sabía y por qué razón no se lo había dicho? ¡Se suponía que le importaba Sango! Ella era su amiga.

—Eso no importa ahora —cambió de tema, sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba.

—Debo hablar con ella ahora mismo —caminó hacia su habitación, donde debía de encontrarse su teléfono—. Pero tú y yo hablaremos pronto —volteó a verlo, regalándole una mirada molesta.

Inuyasha comenzó a probar el terreno para saber cómo pisar: —¿Estás enojada?

—¡Sí! —Contestó, casi gritó.

—¿Mucho? —Volvió a preguntar, retrocediendo un poco.

—Podría ser peor —se mostró indulgente ante la persona que le había dicho que lo menos que quería era el que ambos pelearan de nuevo. Kagome entró a su habitación y casi escuchó un suspiro a su espalda.

Si Inuyasha hubiera nacido solo, necesitaría más afecto y comprensión que ahora. Y lo peor es que no habría nadie cercano que pudiera brindárselo de inmediato.

...

Ese lugar estaba muy silencioso. Tranquilo, pero muy sucio. Hacían años que no lo limpiaban y las arañas habían hecho lo suyo. Pero eso no le preocupó. De todas formas, no se encontraba ahí por el ambiente sino porque nadie pensaría que ella se encontraría recostada sobre el piso polvoriento, detrás de unas cajas. Necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar sobre el presente y el futuro. En cambio, por alguna razón, su mente sólo recibía imágenes del pasado.

—_Largo, estoy dormida _—recordaba haber dicho una vez, cuando era muy pequeña. De la misma forma que recordaba demasiado bien lo que ocurría después. No sabía si el que lo recordara tan bien fuera considerado algo malo, o bueno.

—Soy yo —una versión más aguda de la voz que le pertenecía al causante de que se encontrara en ese lugar sucio, ocultándose del exterior.

—Entonces no estoy —fue su respuesta, amortiguada por la almohada. Ese día no deseaba ver a nadie. Tal vez tampoco el día siguiente. En realidad, si no hubiera ocurrido nada de eso, ¿hasta cuánto tiempo se habría alargado su _receso_?

—Voy a entrar —hizo su sentencia y la puerta se abrió—. Vamos, pasen —al escuchar eso, se levantó de inmediato y observó la razón del por qué él había usado el plural y se habían escuchado más pasos que entraban. Un par de niños de cabello negro y ojos cafés apareció. Un chico y una chica.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Se le hacían conocidos, tal vez iban a la escuela juntos, pero no conocía sus nombres.

—Son tus amigos —respondió fácilmente—. Los dejaré para que hablen —y después se fue.

—¿Hablar? ¡Ey, espera! —El niño pareció molesto y abrió la puerta para alcanzarlo, pero, y juzgando el ruido de sus pasos al correr, ya estaba muy lejos.

Su pregunta ya era esperada: —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—No lo sabemos —contestó el niño, todavía con el aspecto de encontrarse enojado. Parecía un completo cascarrabias a pesar de su edad—. Ese estúpido nos trajo sin decirnos algo.

—Te equivocas, Inuyasha —tomó la palabra la niña—. Él dijo que _le ayudáramos_. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿por qué estabas llorando, eh? —Ahora el que portaba el extraño nombre de Inuyasha apuntó descaradamente hacia su rostro. Ella debía tener los ojos hinchados.

—No pueden ayudarme, no me pueden entender —actuó a la defensiva. Ahora entendía la razón y el por qué Miroku los había traído era porque ella le había dicho que no la comprendería. No obstante, ¿cómo habría imaginado que unos desconocidos lo lograrían?

La sonrisa de esa niña la distrajo de entrar a su mundo oscuro: —Tal vez sí. Hay que intentarlo.

Y, sin tener alguna explicación del por qué había accedido, les contó sobre las palabras de aquellos niños que la habían herido, pero no porque la insultaron, sino porque también tuvieron como víctima a su hermano menor. Eso era lo que la había enfadado hasta el punto de golpearlos.

—¡Qué horribles! —Expresó la niña, al mismo tiempo molesta e indignada.

—Nos dijeron... bastardos —terminó. Entonces Inuyasha comenzó a reír. Ella no entendía ese gesto. Había abierto su corazón y eso había ocurrido.

—¿Qué tú eres una bastarda? ¡Por Dios! —mencionó, después de apagar su risa.

Sango seguía sin comprender por qué Inuyasha había reaccionado de tal forma, como si no fuera importante. Tuvo el repentino impulso de arrojarle algo, pero la niña la interrumpió, explicando: —Tu mamá sólo se casó con el hombre que quería. Tu hermanito y tú _son su amor hecho personas _—sólo después de un tiempo de conocerse, comprendió que unas palabras similares las había utilizado su madre con ellos.

—En todo caso, niña, nosotros somos _los bastardos_ —Inuyasha habló.

—_Inuyasha _—la niña lo regañó, pero él pareció no importarle eso. En cambio, cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué, Kagome? Si quiere ser nuestra amiga, que lo sepa —Kagome, la niña de ojos grandes y expresivos parecía querer decirle algo. Sin embargo, su boca se cerró con la misma velocidad que había sido abierta. En cambio, pareció reconsiderar las palabras de su hermano.

Mirándola atentamente, habló: —Padre no se casó con mamá.

—Él ya estaba casado con la madre del imbécil de Sesshoumaru —completó Inuyasha.

—Nuestro hermano mayor —explicó la niña—. Pero ellos se amaban mucho, mucho y por eso padre vivía con nosotros. Y a veces también Sesshoumaru onni-sama —Sango comprendió. Entonces, si tomaba como referencia el concepto de esa palabra, ellos sí eran _bastardos. _

—¿Y dónde están sus padres? —Preguntó, intrigada por su extraña historia familiar. Después se arrepintió por haberlo preguntado. Los ojos de Kagome parecieron tristes y un poco húmedos. Aún ese niño enojón frunció los labios y cerró los ojos.

—Muertos —esa respuesta en voz de un Inuyasha serio no era la que deseaba para ellos.

—¿Ambos? —La tragedia también los había seguido y atrapado.

—Sí —Kagome limpió sus ojos rápidamente, intentando hacerle creer que se había tratado de algo en sus ojos. Un algo que no eran lágrimas—. Padre murió en un accidente hace más de un año, y mamá se enfermó hace unos meses... —entonces, supo la historia de esos niños. Un par singular que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, habían entrado a su habitación animados por unas simples palabras—. Qué injusto —le dijo después de terminar su relato en el que ella aportó con frases comprensivas—. Se supone que nosotros debíamos ayudarte.

—Lo hicieron —informó, al momento que sonreía y ellos la imitaban.

En verdad, ellos lo habían hecho. Si Kagome e Inuyasha, unos niños que se habían convertido en huérfanos siendo tan jóvenes, podían seguir, ella podría hacerlo. Después de todo, estaba claro que no se encontraba sola.

—Miroku —murmuró para que sólo él pudiera escucharla. Su llamado funcionó porque dejó su lugar en el patio con Koyuki, para ir hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Ya se fueron? —Preguntó y ella asintió. Parecía tener dudas, pero Sango no permitió que se convirtieran en palabras porque se atrevió a abrazarlo.

—Gracias —mencionó con todo su corazón puesto en ello. Él parecía estar muy sorprendido, pero aun así se alegró como si su felicidad fuera también la suya.

—¿Ya somos amigos? —Se convirtió en una de las preguntas más importantes que había tenido qué contestar.

Y, aún hoy, creía que siempre sería esa la respuesta: —Sí.

Por más dolor que recibiera, por más noches que tuviera que pasar observándolo dormir sin ser capaz de tocarlo, no podría arrepentirse de haber respondido eso. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Eso era algo que jamás cambiaría. Sin embargo, lo que temía en ese momento, la razón del por qué se estaba escondiendo, era que su cabeza —o lo que fuera que la moviera— no deseaba sentir arrepentimiento por sus sentimientos. Mucho menos quería olvidar el hecho de que él compartiera el mismo sentimiento que ella.

—No debo hacerlo. No está bien —se regañó, pero sus latidos seguían sin restablecer su ritmo normal. Aún estaban muy presentes la forma de los labios de Miroku y también la sensación en los suyos. Dios.

—¡Hermana! ¡Miroku te busca! —repitió Kohaku por no sabía cuántas veces. Hace algunos minutos que se encontraba buscándola con _él. _Esta vez se escuchaban más cercanos—. ¿Dónde estás?

_Arriba de ustedes. _Quiso mencionar, pero eso no sería muy inteligente.

—No te preocupes, Kohaku. Yo la buscaré.

—Bien. Espero que la encuentres —y escuchó cómo su hermano se iba, después de un suspiro.

Sango observó por una grieta del piso de madera que, en caso de Miroku, sería el techo. La última habitación de la casa, la que se encontraba en el último piso y servía para guardar cosas viejas y que por el momento no serían de utilidad, era su refugio. En ese momento, él parecía observar el pasillo. Estaba analizando desde lejos cada muro tal como si ellos pudieran revelarle su localización. Pero, después de que las paredes eligieran ser fieles a su dueña, comenzó a caminar. Sango estaba a punto de suspirar por el alivio —aún era muy pronto para hablar con él. Estaba a punto, porque su celular comenzó a sonar.

Miroku se detuvo.

_¡Diablos! ¿Por qué te traje? ¡Debí olvidarte! _Maldecía mentalmente, al mismo tiempo en que se movía hacia ese aparato y con tal mala suerte tardó en pulsar el botón correcto. Estaba temblando por el susto y porque su escondite había sido descubierto.

—Sango. ¿Eres tú? —Escuchó la voz profunda de Miroku sin conocer su ubicación exacta. Solamente se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando los ojos como una niña pequeña piensa que así podría ocultarse de cualquiera que deseara encontrarla—. Claro que eres Sango. Nadie más usa las versiones sinfónicas de las canciones que nos gustan como timbres. Si no me equivoco, esa es _My will, _la canción de Kagome.

_¡Kagome! ¿Por qué en un momento como éste? _Se molestó con su amiga que no estaba presente. Aunque, ella sería la del error por no apagar su celular o al menos ponerlo en vibrador. Era un descuido que le había causado su caída precipitada al inframundo.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y lo encontró, observándola con atención en medio de la oscuridad parcial: —Debemos hablar.

Sin tener una salida a la vista (no al menos que deseara romper la pared y arrojarse), tuvo que resignarse. Se levantó y sacudió el polvo en sus pantalones. Después, dio unos pasos, haciendo como si la telaraña del fondo fuera muy interesante. Pero ya no podía continuar dándole la espalda al asunto. Eso había hecho y así de bien había resultado.

—¿Soy uno de tus juegos? —Volteó su rostro, mirando cómo el rostro de Miroku se mostraba confundido.

—¿Qué? —No parecía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Que si estás jugando conmigo —le ratificó su idea. Él agitó la cabeza, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en negarlo.

—No. Desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti —sonó lo más serio de lo que alguna vez se hubiera escuchado. Ella no podía contra eso.

—Santo cielo —expresó, caminando hacia otra parte, pasando su mano entre el cabello tal como lo había visto hacer a Miroku. También eso se había impregnado de él.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —La tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver. Si no eran sinceros, seguirían estancados.

—Además de lo obvio, me molesta el que me lo digas ahora. Pude vivir sin saberlo —ahora la carga aumentaba.

—Pero yo no —sus ojos miraron directamente a los suyos. Nunca podría mentirle de esa forma y él mostraba que era completamente sincero—. El día de la fiesta ni siquiera me viste a los ojos, también parecía que no deseabas encontrarte conmigo. Puedo suportar muchas cosas, pero no esa. Si no me miras a mí o si no estás conmigo, ¿cómo sabré qué observas? Quiero saber todo lo que piensas aun cuando digas que no es importante, porque para mí sí lo es. No deseo perderme cualquier cosa que hagas. Si tuviera el poder, ni siquiera parpadearía.

Eso era lo más romántico que había escuchado y era para _ella_, por parte de _él_. Sango no supo qué palabras decir ante eso, así que su organismo actuó, sonrojándose. Miroku se dio cuenta a pesar de la poca iluminación, y acarició su mejilla. El rojo aumentó de intensidad. _Un rojo impuro._

—Siempre pensé que era egoísta. Ahora lo compruebo —terminó con su discurso tan hermoso y terrible a su forma. Lo amaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo porque todo venía del mismo lugar. Todo eso le mareaba.

Sango bajó el rostro y él la soltó. Miroku pareció compadecerse de su situación —la de ambos— que la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza. Ese gesto tan dulce hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran de inmediato.

—¿Tienes una solución a esto? —Mencionó, sus palabras amortiguadas por el pecho de Miroku. Sabía que no debía de llamar _solución _a aquello que se suponía debía desear, pero cualquiera calificaría esto como un _problema. _No quería pensar en los otros, sin embargo, en un universo donde todo lo que hagas influye en cualquier persona, eso era imposible.

—Quisiera estar contigo hasta el punto de no pensar en otra cosa —habló, casi susurró, sobre su cabello. Por más que lo deseara ocultar, sonaba triste—. Pero sé que no lo permitirás.

—Ambos la amamos —ella jamás le podría pedir que le dijera que a Koyuki no lo amaba porque no estaba segura de eso, y sería cruel de su parte. ¿Cómo podría no amar a la persona que era su mejor amigo y, hasta donde sabía, el único? Arrebatarle eso a su propia hermana... Se odiaría por ello todo el resto de sus días.

_«_Perdona onne-sama, pero Miroku desea romper su compromiso. Ah, y es porque estamos enamorados y deseamos estar juntos. ¿Podrías intentar no odiarnos?_»_ Esas palabras serían demasiado absurdas como para ser dichas.

—Así que la frase sería: _Tenemos que superarlo, _¿no? —Ella levantó su rostro y se encontró con una de las sonrisas de Miroku, del tipo falsas y que trataban ocultar lo que en verdad sentía. Sango supo que era la responsable de eso, así que comenzó a dudar.

—Así es —no debía darse tiempo de pensar otra vez. Si lo hacía, elegiría otra cosa, una con la que no contaba con la seguridad de que en verdad funcionaría—. Espero hacerlo sin llegar a odiarte.

—Puedes odiarme. Lo merezco —No. Lo menos que quería era que se viera como el culpable.

—No quiero hacerlo. Sigues siendo mi amigo —deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el tenerlo a su lado como siempre, siendo él mismo y ella actuando como solía hacerlo. Un sueño que sólo se quedaría en sueño porque jamás olvidaría los sentimientos que había encontrado en él, gracias a él.

—Y aquí estaré para lo que necesites.

_No es cierto, Miroku. Crecerás aún más, te casarás y, a pesar de que jamás deje de verte, no podré tenerte como quiero. Estaremos muy lejos._

—Eso suena tan tonto. Si fuera así de fácil, ya lo habríamos hecho hace mucho —Nada era fácil.

—Son frases como de dramas. Esto no se puede poner en palabras.

Sango se volteó, cubriendo su rostro con la mano, mostrando solamente una sonrisa, también falsa. Ya no quería seguir ahí adentro, se estaba asfixiando y le resultaba demasiado. Tenían que acabar con eso o terminaría cayendo. Y comenzaba a aterrarse porque eso era lo que más deseaba. Por eso se veía dejando sus miedos a un lado, corriendo a los brazos de Miroku —el lugar donde se sentía más cómoda— y pidiéndole que la llevara a un lugar lejano donde nadie los conociera y los conflictos de todo el mundo no los mancharan.

Pero eso sería muy irresponsable.

Miroku tenía sueños, cosas que deseaba cumplir. También ella tenía personas en quién pensar. Tampoco existía la seguridad de que algo como lo suyo pudiera durar realmente. Podría ser sólo una pasión temporal que, tras el paso del tiempo, se convirtiera en algo lleno de arrepentimientos. _¿Cuántas cosas dejé? ¿Cuánto he perdido por seguir este amor sin futuro? _No deseaba escuchar esas frases por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Mientras tanto, él debió comprender lo que trataba de expresar, o simplemente los sentía en su piel. Por esa razón sólo sintió su mano posándose en su hombro y unos labios que aterrizaron en la cima de su cabeza. Después, no hubo más palabras, sólo pasos alejándose.

Sango se mantuvo de esa forma: inmóvil y viendo sin ver. Sus ojos no observaban, sólo su memoria. Momentos preciosos y momentos trágicos. Cosas que ganas y cosas que pierdes. Amor, dolor. Sabores dulces, amargos, ácidos o muy salados. Las personas vivían y sentían muchas cosas, y esa era su bendición y maldición. Ella no se sentía nada bendecida en ese momento —nunca se había sentido así. Siempre era la hija maldita. ¿Sus manos tenían algo malo que todo lo que tomaban terminaban por irse?

—No quiero que te vayas —por fin lo dijo, mas ya era muy tarde. Estaba sucia, con las mejillas mojadas y sola. No sabía cuánto duraría eso, si sería momentáneo o eterno, pero dolía mucho. No era sólo emocional, se sentía muy físico.

Se dejó caer en el piso, acurrucándose, tratando de retroceder el tiempo hasta esas épocas en que creía que los monstruos nunca podrían tocarla y siempre sería feliz.

_"...Me desvelo, en esta noche sin luna  
Sabiendo que nuestra coordinación no es buena,  
Las sombras de los sueños rompen mi alma  
sin tu luz, nunca estaré completa"  
_**—Angela Aki, YOUR LOVE SONG**

* * *

_Después de terminar de ver "No.6", esto es lo que ha salido de mí ( ¡Shonen ai para todo mundo! ?). Cof, cof. En fin, fue un capítulo corto a comparación a los otros, en el que podría pensarse "¡Oh, Dios! ¿Así se van a quedar las cosas?". Pero no. Eso sería muy fácil y a mí me gusta el dolor (:D)._

_**Agradecimientos a: Yumipon, fifiabbs, ArtemisaNeko-chan. Gracias por comentar y darme combustible para seguir.**_

_-__**Obon**__: Festividad en la que, de Julio a Agosto, se honra a los muertos. Además, hasta donde mis escasos conocimientos de Japón saben, es el equivalente a las vacaciones de verano. _

_-Sobre la canción y cuento de Miroku: La canción en una warabe uta (canción tradicional) de nombre "__**Teru teru bozu**__". Ah, y sí está originada de una leyenda sobre un bonzo a quien le cortan la cabeza por mentiroso. Auch._

_-__**Hina matsuri**__: "La fiesta de las muñecas", también llamada "la fiesta de las niñas". Celebrado el 3 de marzo, es un día donde las niñas exponen sus muñecas de la corte imperial, usan kimonos (o bien pueden disfrazarse) y hacen una fiesta con ellas y sus amigas._

_-Y, sobre la canción de Kagome: Sí, My will en sinfónica es tan genial (al igual que todo el álbum de Inuyasha kokyo renka, totalmente recomendado)._

_Loops Magpe._


	6. So sad, so bad

En tiempos muy lejanos, el nombre de las personas no era acompañado por apellidos. Sólo muy pocos tenían uno, y esos eran los pertenecientes a clanes importantes como samurai o terratenientes. Estos generalmente estaban acompañados por un "no" (_de_) en medio. Incluso existieron guerreros famosos que contaron con casi cinco nombres, o incluso más. Pero el tiempo pasó, y después de que Japón comenzara a basarse en los estándares americanos, todos tenían que contar oficialmente con un apellido. Eso fue aproximadamente en la era Taishou.

En esta época los nombres siguen siendo importantes. Los padres pueden elegirlos porque combinan con el apellido, son cortos, por familiares cercanos o por el significado. Bajo esta última categoría estaban incluidos _Miroku _—quien estaba basado en un nombre muy importante para su religión— y Sango —un nombre poco común con el significado de _coral_. También se encontraban Sesshoumaru, sus padres y, claramente ellos dos.

_Kagome _era una _warabe uta _muy popular y un juego que solía cansarla. _Inuyasha _podía referirse a las deidades hinduistas y budistas llamadas _yakshas. _Pero no había que olvidar que seguía teniendo el kanji de _perro_. Ambos nombres tenían las características necesarias para llamar la atención y, por supuesto, para que varios niños pudieran tener una razón más para molestarlos.

Sin embargo, a ellos le gustaban el significado de sus nombres y la razón del por qué los tenían.

La hermosa mujer comenzó, como muchas veces lo había hecho antes: —Había una vez, hace cientos de años, una princesa de nombre Kagome que era muy bella y gentil —el dibujo cambió, mostrando otro, ilustrando la historia—. Un día, ella ayudó a un obstinado muchacho que había sido desterrado por ser un hijo ilegítimo de una persona muy importante. La princesa y él se hicieron buenos amigos y, después, se enamoraron.

Ese era en inicio de la historia que siempre deseaban escuchar. Pero su madre no la había inventado para que se sintieran mejor, como algunos podrían esperar. Éste no era un cuento, sino una leyenda que Izayoi había escuchado también desde que era pequeña, como todos los de su familia lo habían hecho.

—Sin embargo, Kagome-hime fue comprometida con uno de los hijos del gran clan Houjou. Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

—¡Oh, no! —La Kagome que no era princesa, pero sí era tratada como una expresó con mucho impacto. Pareciera que nunca hubiera escuchado el relato ni visto los dibujos que su madre había hecho, haciendo su propia versión de unas pinturas existentes.

—Entonces sorpresivamente su madre, que generalmente era comprensiva, le pidió que se fuera, ya que supuestamente había _deshonrado a la familia_.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Hizo algo malo? —Ambos parecieron confundidos. Nunca habían entendido esa parte de la historia.

—Amm... Cuando sean grandes se los diré —su madre evadió el tener que explicar el significado de esas palabras y contestar las preguntas que había hecho su pequeño hijo y que le habían causado un leve sonrojo.

—¿Grandes como Sesshoumaru? —Inuyasha continuó con su cuestionamiento.

—Sesshoumaru onni-sama, dínoslo —Kagome le llamó. Él sólo se limitó a voltear el rostro y continuar con su lectura en silencio. Siempre decía que los cuentos eran para tontos, pero extrañamente siempre parecía estar ahí por alguna razón.

La mujer continuó con la historia con una sonrisa: —Cuando Kagome-hime se alejaba de su hogar para nunca regresar comprendió lo que en verdad había hecho su madre: liberarla de sus responsabilidades —otra imagen nueva. Ya sólo faltaba una más para que apareciera su dibujo favorito—. Después la princesa se reunió con Inuyasha-sama, quien había luchado por obtener lo que le correspondía.

—¡Sí, lucha! —Gritó el niño, emocionado. Incluso se había parado, dejando su asiento.

—¿Qué pasó después, mamá? —Continuó la niña, jalando a su hermano para que volviera a su lugar.

—Pero si ya lo sabes. Nos han contado la historia chorrocientos mil veces —dijo Inuyasha, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en medio de su grito de guerra.

—Tal vez ahora haya cambiado —fue su defensa. Aunque ella deseaba que eso no hubiera ocurrido. Esa era su historia favorita.

Kagome se alegró al ver que la leyenda permanecía siendo como antes: —Pues ocurrió que, bajo el árbol Goshinboku y el canto de las cigarras, Kagome e Inuyasha se establecieron y convirtieron en los creadores del clan Higurashi.

—¡Higurashi significa cigarra! —Los pequeños terminaron la historia gritando el significado de la familia a la que pertenecía su madre. Izayoi rió y Sesshoumaru mostró un gesto de cansancio por la actitud de sus hermanos menores. Esos eran días muy buenos.

Las cosas siempre tienen que cambiar de formas que podrían ser llamadas como _buenas _o _malas_. La historia no volvió a ser contada con la misma regularidad. Después, ya jamás fue dicha por la misma persona.

—No se preocupen. Aún estoy con ustedes, ¿ven? —Ella les dijo ante la pregunta de dónde y cómo se encontraba su padre, negando lo que otras personas decían. Tenía un sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, no podía ocultarles el hecho de que también se encontraba muy triste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V:**

**So sad, so bad**

_"Si quieres llorar, está bien, llora  
Yo asumiré los sentimientos de esas lágrimas,  
Quizá te has excedido un poco en dar tu mejor esfuerzo  
Al menos así es como me parece"  
_**—KOKIA, LACRIMA**

* * *

Y permanecía observando la pantalla del celular. Solamente la veía, porque aún no obtenía el valor necesario para apretar el botón que quería, ni tampoco era tan cobarde como para pulsar el botón de salida o incluso apagarlo. Su nombre y número telefónico estaban ahí, atrayendo a los recuerdos y animándolos a salir a la superficie. Aun así, los dejó al lado, ignorando la punzada y eligiendo la opción.

_Llamar_

Comenzó el tono de llamada.

De repente, comenzó a sentir arrepentimiento.

El sonido continuó.

Tal vez no quería contestar. ¿Se aliviaba por eso, por no tener que dar explicaciones ante esa llamada? ¿O era decepción? ¿O quizá...?

El sonido de alguien contestando, después un quejido casi molesto de alguien que acababa de ser despertado: —¿Sango? —La mención sorprendida de su nombre fue capaz de detener su corazón, también su capacidad para hablar.

Cuando Sango se percató de que había permanecido unos segundos en silencio, recuperó el habla: —Sí. Perdón por llamarte a estas horas —se disculpó. Era de madrugada. Debió llamarlo antes, pero hasta ahora pudo contar con el valor necesario para hacerlo—. No sabía cómo decirlo.

—No importa —mencionó, sonando amable. Bien. Eso era de la forma en que debían tratarse, sólo con amabilidad—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó. Ella respondió por medio de otra pregunta sobre si sabía qué día era hoy—. Oh, claro. Por poco lo olvidaba —su tono de voz cambió.

Ella adoptó su forma de hablar, personalizándolo con algo de pena: —Entonces, si ambos iremos, no creo que haya alguna razón para no hacerlo juntos. Bueno, es una idea mía. Cada año lo hacíamos. Aunque esta es una situación diferente, ¿verdad? —Pensó de nuevo las cosas, imaginando cómo se escuchaba diciendo eso. Hacía unos escasos días que había ocurrido el _final_. Y, ahora se encontraba llamándolo a horas inapropiadas, realizando proposiciones sobre actividades que hacían cuando eran amigos.

_Cuando éramos._

—Lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo. Ella casi asintió, mas escuchó su voz agregando algo más: —Pero eso no debe influir en ir o no sólo porque el otro estará ahí. Eso no ayudaría. No es por nosotros. _Debemos _hacerlo.

—Es verdad —mencionó, de forma corta.

—Entonces pasaré por ti para que vayamos juntos —también habló de la misma forma. Como si no existiera algo más que decir.

—Gracias —dijo, para después permanecer callada, ambos lo hicieron. Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones y unos sonidos más bajos pertenecientes a ambos lados.

—Sango —Miroku rompió el silencio. Su voz... ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Quiero decir sí, pero no puedo —confesó. Tantas memorias que necesitaba suprimir. No era fácil, mucho menos si lo sentía más cercano de esa forma. Aunque eso también le era un poco reconfortante: estaban cerca y a la vez no—. Tengo que colgar.

—¿Tan pronto? —Ella, e incluso podría jurar que él, se encontraban sorprendidos por esa frase, por el hecho de que la hubiera dicho. Unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Te dejaré dormir un poco más —Insistió. _Por favor._

—Entonces, nos veremos pronto —Sango respondió con un simple _sí, _y se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que había colgado.

Bajó lentamente el celular y tocó su pecho. Su corazón corría, tratando de escapar. Se sintió decepcionada de ese órgano. Y de sus manos temblorosas. Y de su piel que se había erizado. Todo su cuerpo le hacía demasiado complicado. _Y ahora ella lo vería. _¡Lo vería! Sango observó el reloj, comprobando que el tiempo no había acelerado, conspirando contra ella. Bien. Aún tenía mucho tiempo para poner en paz a sus pensamientos y analizar las palabras apropiadas que debería decir.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —se regañó—. ¿Por qué piensas que vas a hacer algo hoy? Este día no es para pensar en ti. Eso sería muy cruel. Muy estúpido.

Así que se propuso ser fuerte. Una muralla. Jamás haría algo que los estresara aún más de lo que debían estar. ¿Cómo serviría de apoyo si se encontraba encerrada en sus propios problemas sin ver lo que tenía en frente? Esa no era la Sango que quería ser.

...

Despertó temprano, aún más que cuando se trataban de días de clases. Se sentó en la cama, sólo observando a la nada. Reaccionó. Entonces tomó una toalla y fue directo al baño para darse una ducha, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Minutos después, se encontraba vestida con su uniforme clásico de color negro. Pero esta vez no lo usaría para ir al Instituto. Terminando de arreglarse, salió del baño y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha. Seguramente se encontraba dormido, como siempre. Entonces, ¿qué haría mientras tanto? No podía irse sin él.

Antes de que su mente pensara en otra opción posible, la puerta fue abierta. Un joven despeinado y en uniforme.

—Inuyasha. Pensé que... —comenzó, para después interrumpirse—. Olvídalo. Ven, inclínate.

—¿Para qué? —Comentó a la defensiva.

—Estás despeinado —le apuntó, para después tomar uno de sus mechones negros y demasiado largos—. Y mojado. No te secaste el cabello.

—Te quejas de que siempre me tardo —se trataba de la verdad y Kagome siempre estaría de acuerdo con ese punto, a excepción de hoy. Ese día siempre habían excepciones y cosas que se permitían.

—Pero puedes enfermarte —lo miró seriamente—. Vamos por la secadora —estaba a punto de incluso tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a su cuarto para librar a su cabello de la humedad que no debía estar ahí.

—Se nos hará tarde —Inuyasha se quejó con voz de niño pequeño. Era más inconsciente que algo planeado.

—Bien. Pero ve por un abrigo —Inuyasha rodó los ojos y volvió a entrar a su habitación. Un minuto después, estaba de regreso con lo mandado.

—¿Feliz? —le dijo, con su típico rostro malhumorado. Respiró con tranquilidad. Esa era una buena señal.

—Cerca —entonces, comenzaron con su trayecto. Sólo caminaban sin tomar verdadero interés a las calles casi totalmente vacías, o el escenario de la ciudad a las seis de la mañana—. Si tienes el cabello largo, deberías cuidarlo —comenzó a hablar después de vario tiempo en silencio.

—Amaneciste muy mandona, ¿no? —Inuyasha le preguntó, sin verla a los ojos. Ambos sólo observaban hacia adelante, hacia el camino que debían seguir.

—No —respondió. Quiso sonar de otra forma, pero no pudo. Sólo atinó a hacer un triste intento de sonrisa y un tono de voz que sonó demasiado bajo para su gusto—. Sólo quiero parecerlo —prefirió seguir con la verdad. Al final del espectáculo las máscaras debían de quitarse, lo sabía desde hace mucho.

Inuyasha se detuvo, observándola con atención. Ella también dejó de caminar, esperando sus palabras: —Estás temblando —seguido de eso, él comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y ofrecérselo—. Ten.

—No —volvió a decir esa palabra, esta vez para declinar la oferta. Tenía frío, podría ser, pero Inuyasha no tenía por qué pagar por su descuido—. Te enfermarás.

—Toma al menos esto —le dijo y, sin darle tiempo de que respondiera, se lo puso sobre sus hombros él mismo. No tenía aspecto ni carácter de caballero, pero solía serlo sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Gracias —la sonrisa pareció más verdadera ahora. Después, se observó con el saco de Inuyasha puesto—. Eres muy alto —mencionó con un hecho innegable. El final de la tela le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

—Tú eres muy pequeña —expresó, sin más, y comenzando a caminar. Kagome corrió a su lado. Bueno, ella era la menor. No tendría por qué ser otra cosa diferente.

El lugar se encontraba algo lejos de su apartamento, pero eso no les preocupaba demasiado. El trayecto, sin importar lo largo u obscuro que resultara, era más fácil que cuando llegaban a su destino. Por eso muchos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de que la dificultad no se encuentra en una búsqueda, camino recorrido o misión tomada; sino después de haberlo logrado. ¿Qué hacer de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo mantener lo obtenido y no dejarlo ir? La duda que se convertía en desesperación y, posteriormente, en muchas acciones equivocadas.

—Padre —Kagome comenzó con la charla, siempre lo hacía ella—, tratamos de ser fuertes. Siempre nos esforzamos e intentamos dar lo mejor de nosotros, pero aún no hemos madurado lo suficiente como para percatarnos de que muchos de nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. Aun así... —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No era fácil ponerle palabras a lo que quería expresarle a su padre cuando no se trataba de su padre. Esa era una sepultura fría que no tenía bonitos ojos dorados—. Intentamos aprender de nuestros errores. Espero que el próximo año hayamos crecido lo necesario para que estés orgulloso.

Al terminar, volteó a observar a Inuyasha. Pero él parecía no querer decir algo, no en voz alta. Su mirada se mantenía hacia el frente. Seguramente se encontraba hablando mentalmente. No cambiaba el que él jamás había llevado una relación perfecta con su padre, pues había dicho que no lo perdonaría por no haberse casado con su madre y darle el lugar que ella se merecía. Aunque jamás había declarado que lo odiaba. Muy dentro, ambos sabían que Inuyasha lo admiraba.

Kagome se inclinó para prender el incienso, pero se percató de la existencia de una barita que sólo había llegado a la mitad. Posiblemente el rocío de la mañana lo había apagado.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó, interrumpiendo su conversación mental—. Sesshoumaru ya estuvo aquí.

—Y sólo se fue, seguramente —expresó con molestia contenida. Ese lugar no era el más apropiado para comenzar a hablar sobre qué tanto le desagradaba su hermano mayor, al igual el que llegara antes y se fuera sin despedirse. Después de todo, ellos hacían algo similar: llegar pronto para no tener que soportar las diferentes miradas de diferentes personas. Sólo querían un tiempo a solas con ambos.

Después, Inuyasha dio unos pasos y se encontró con su madre. El que ambos restos estuvieran juntos había causado un escándalo para los que sabían muy bien lo que su relación implicaba. Pero esos seguramente fueron los deseos de su señor y no había nada que los haría tener el suficiente coraje para no obedecerlos.

—Te extrañamos —susurró. Luego comenzó a hablar con su madre: —Mamá... —_Me han dicho que cada día me parezco más a ti, _quiso decir, pero no pudo—. Mamá... —_A veces no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, _se mantuvo en su garganta—. Nosotros... —_Lo que prometimos se está volviendo tan difícil de cumplir._

Kagome negó con la cabeza. No podía decir una frase completa a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Sabía que eso no era lo que ella se merecía, pero no podía hablar. Si lo hacía, comenzaría a llorar y no quería que su madre la viera así. Izayoi era fuerte, Kagome quería serlo también.

—Mamá, nos esforzaremos más —Inuyasha se había dado cuenta, así que decidió hablar por ambos—. Vamos a demostrar que podemos solos. Que nos enseñaron bien —en este punto, él se escuchó exhalar con fuerza, pero continuó: —Kagome sigue molestándome y yo a ella. Pero más ella a mí —Kagome no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada momentánea—. Pero... yo no se la pongo fácil. Sigo siendo un niño y ella sólo intenta ayudar. Está haciendo más de lo que puede. Trataré de hacer mi parte y madurar —el mensaje de Inuyasha iba bajando de volumen hasta parecer casi un susurro.

Mientras tanto, la menor no iba a poder suprimir las lágrimas por tanto tiempo si su hermano no dejaba de decir las palabras correctas. Él se daba cuenta del trabajo que ella hacía y también de lo que él no hacía, pero se estaba comprometiendo. Una promesa aquí, frente a ellos, implicaba que debías cumplirla por todos los medios.

—Aún seguimos juntos y... —Kagome puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo. Él también estaba a punto de llorar y sabía qué tanto odiaba Inuyasha parecer débil, a pesar de que para ella ese no era un gesto de debilidad.

—Está bien. Ella lo sabe —él asintió.

Acto seguido, derramaron agua sobre el sepulcro. Para ellos, los japoneses, ese elemento era muy importante. Creían que el mundo había nacido del agua, así que terminaría de esa forma. También purificaba el cuerpo y el alma, buscaba traer la tranquilidad. Un medio para la paz.

—Es hora de irnos —su compañero le avisó después de terminar con lo que se debía de hacer cada año que se llegaba esa fecha, y también el Obon, los equinoccios de otoño y de primavera. Pero esos días no se sentían tan pesados como ese. Un número y un mes en verano cuando ambos padres habían muerto, uno un año y otro el siguiente.

—Sí —asintió—. Mamá, estaremos bien si nos encontramos juntos —murmuró, para ir al lado de Inuyasha, quien ya se había adelantado.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero tras avanzar una distancia se encontraron a un pequeño grupo de tres hombres. Sabían muy bien a dónde se dirigían. Ambos grupos se saludaron con la cabeza. Uno de ellos, él más pequeño, le sonrió a Kagome. Ella le devolvió ese gesto lo mejor que pudo. Mientras que, al seguir el camino, el anciano más delgado puso la mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha por unos cuantos segundos. Él hizo otro asentimiento de cabeza.

Caminaron y, entre más caminaban, más podían observar cómo la gente llegaba. Algunos cuantos asentimientos y saludos más. Les costó demasiado tiempo el llegar a la entrada. Entonces, sí habían llegado más tarde a comparación a otros años.

De repente, Inuyasha tomó su mano. Ella no entendía la razón de ello hasta que observó al grupo de personas que acompañaban a la mujer la cual parecía ir a su dirección. Kagome, por reflejo, bajó la cabeza. Pero Inuyasha se mantuvo con el semblante serio. La mujer siguió su camino, ignorándolos.

Un aire gélido pasó por su espalda, mas ellos seguían caminado. Inuyasha aún seguía tomándola de la mano.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó, al encontrarse lejos del cementerio, de esa gente que honraba a su padre, y de esa mujer. Algunas veces iban a un parque que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí. Parecía un pequeño bosque y no había mucha gente por ahí a esas horas. Podías quedarte en ese lugar sin ser molestado, sólo con tus pensamientos.

—A casa —después de ese encuentro, no quería saber de otro lugar.

—Bien —pareció aliviado de escuchar eso.

El autobús estaba un poco vacío siendo casi las diez. Los que tenían que ir al trabajo o a la escuela, ya lo habían hecho más temprano. Se sentaron juntos y se mantuvieron en silencio, incluso permanecieron así aún después de bajar y caminar directo hacia su apartamento donde faltaban personas.

—En otras ocasiones, no ha llegado tan pronto —comentó, sólo para hacer algo que se deshiciera al menos por unos segundos de ese molesto zumbido en que se había transformado el silencio. No le gustaban esas situaciones y nunca le gustarían.

—Mmm —fue todo lo que dijo Inuyasha. Tampoco parecía querer hablar sobre el tema. Además de las razones evidentes, no conocía qué tipo de pensamientos tenía sobre ella. En cambio, Kagome... ella aún podía escuchar su voz indiferente resonando en su cabeza.

_«Te pareces a él»_ le había dicho a Inuyasha tras la muerte de su madre y después de hablar con su hijo. Sólo lo dijo sin alguna razón aparente. Tal vez sólo sentía algo de curiosidad. _«Y tú... »_ Jamás terminó su frase porque prefirió irse. Ambos era una molestia. Su propia apariencia parecía digna de ser ignorada. Le molestaba que Inuyasha se pareciera más a los Taishou —a su padre— que Sesshoumaru, él, tan similar a los Meidou. Sobre Kagome, estaba de más explicar.

—Voy a estar arriba, por si me necesitabas —Kagome le avisó, mientras subía las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso de su casa. Él respondió con la cabeza.

Después de llegar a su habitación, no se molestó en cambiarse, solamente se recostó sobre la cama. Pero, al cerrar los ojos el silencio y la soledad fueron más audibles. La acción de emergencia de su mente fue recordar, viajar a tiempos lejanos. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, tampoco era como si pudiera detenerlo.

—_Kagome, ¿sabes quién hizo esto? _—La voz de su padre en versión pseudo-molesta. Él llegaba a intimidarla con su actitud estricta, pero también conocía su sonrisa, la que era similar a la de Inuyasha. Ese pequeño duendecillo que había roto varias cosas tras jugar a una guerra contra supuestos youkai.

—Amm... ¿yo? —Respondió. Aun teniendo esa edad sabía que ambos debían protegerse. Eso era algo que siempre les decían y no deseaba contradecir.

En el rostro de su padre no existía cambio alguno. Continuaba con esa mirada dura que buscaba encontrar una respuesta: —Esto tiene la marca de Inuyasha por todos lados.

Sabiendo que su padre no había creído sus palabras, optó por otra cosa: —¡Yo soy Inuyasha! —Gritó, haciendo que el rostro molesto cambiara a uno confundido. No es que pensara que en verdad era él. Sí, eran pequeños y a esa edad tenían un mayor parecido, pero Inuyasha siempre le sacaba unos centímetros de estatura y tenía una piel un poco más oscura que la suya.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ese soy yo! —mencionó el otro Inuyasha, ese que era el verdadero y se encontraba a su lado, esperando su sentencia. Ese comentario desencadenó un enfrentamiento de gritos donde ambos niños peleaban por la identidad. Al final, el padre no pudo con esa situación y repartió el castigo con los dos Inuyasha. Y también había sonreído.

—Estabas feliz porque comprobaste otra vez que siempre pensaríamos en el otro, ¿verdad? —Kagome habló con voz baja. Pero el techo de su habitación no le contestó, sólo comenzó a parecer borroso. Sus ojos se encargaron de cambiar el color rosa pálido a uno blanco. Casi del mismo color que el cabello de su padre, y el de Sesshoumaru.

—_Entonces, si Sesshoumaru no es nuestro hermano completo, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? _—Inuyasha le preguntó a su madre. Hacía poco que se habían enterado de la realidad que era el tipo de relación que tenían sus padres (que jamás se habían casado y que la verdadera esposa era otra), y él se encontraba molesto desde entonces.

—Él tiene su propia mamá —una más pequeña e inocente versión de ella agregó, después de recordar que de vez en cuando su hermano mayor iba a visitar a su madre. Incluso la había visto en una ocasión mientras estaba en el auto con su padre y el señor Myouga. Era una mujer, que aunque no parecía tan joven como Izayoi, era bonita y se parecía mucho a Sesshoumaru.

—Pues tal vez es porque quiere estar junto a sus hermanos pequeños —respondió su madre. Siempre tan dulce y positiva.

—Claro que no —Sesshoumaru descartó sus palabras, sin tacto alguno—. Ustedes no me agradan. Menos Inuyasha.

—Tú tampoco me agradas —Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia otro lado, mostrando su molestia.

—No importa la razón de Sesshoumaru-kun —mamá apareció para solucionar las cosas y también el evitar una futura pelea entre ambos—. _Él es parte de nuestra familia_.

—Mamá, nuestra familia... —sólo después de hablar, Kagome se percató de que estaba jadeando—. ¿Dónde está nuestra familia? —El fuerte padre se había ido primero, después le había seguido la amorosa madre. Y de los tres hermanos sólo quedaron dos cuando el mayor decidió irse con su verdadera madre. Sin embargo, y aún al tener presente la promesa de permanecer juntos o cuánto se esforzaran, siempre existía algo que trataba de romperlo todo. ¿Qué debía pensar sobre eso?

Kagome escuchó que la puerta se abría, así que rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del saco. Frente a ella se encontraba el dueño de esa prenda. Él parecía un niño perdido.

—Ven —llamó a Inuyasha y, sin pensarlo o decir alguna palabra, él se recostó a su lado con los ojos cerrados y apariencia cansada. No parecía preocuparle el que se estuviera mostrando libremente su fragilidad—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Kagome le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No —él respondió por medio de un monosílabo. Después, permaneció como estaba: sin movimiento alguno, además de su respiración.

—Eso sí es extraño en ti.

—Aún es pronto —su boca se movió por un corto tiempo, ese fue el único cambio.

Entonces Kagome se decidió a hacer lo mismo que él, y se recostó a su lado, estando de una forma en la que ambos pudieran caber. Pero ella se mantuvo observando su rostro: su cara se había alargado un poco, aunque aún tenía ese aire aniñado. Ahí estaba el puente de la nariz y unos pómulos familiares. Y, debajo de esos párpados y pestañas pequeñas, se encontraban unos ojos de aspecto tierno. Se veía tan vulnerable. ¿Acaso ese era el momento indicado para...?

—¿Qué estás viendo? —Inuyasha parecía estar aún despierto.

—Tu cara —fue sincera.

—Mmh, no veo lo interesante en eso —dijo. Decían que las personas se veían treinta porciento menos atractivos de lo que eran, pero desconocía en qué cifra se encontraba Inuyasha.

—Cada día te pareces más a padre —mencionó en voz baja algo que varias personas pensaban y creían con tanta fidelidad que olvidaban algo más: —Y también a mamá —ante eso, Inuyasha dejó visibles sus ojos brillantes y confundidos. Kagome observó el techo para poder continuar—. Eres como una combinación de ambos.

—Tú también —otra vez Inuyasha continuó descartándose en orden de importancia.

—Pero tú... —se detuvo, sabiendo que este no era el mejor momento y que tampoco él estaría muy interesando en discutir sobre sus niveles de autoestima. Eso tendría que posponerse—. Nos decía criaturitas —sacó de repente al tema las palabras que solía decir su madre. Antes de que nacieran, desconocía de qué se trataba, así que sólo les decía _criaturita, _un apodo que tuvo que dividirse entre ambos—. Ahora suena curioso. ¿Crees que nos diría de la misma forma si...?

Sin importar que Kagome había dejado inconclusa la pregunta, Inuyasha respondió: —A ella no le importaba si nos avergonzaba, sólo lo decía. Así que sí —ella le agradeció con una sonrisa leve. Era algo que deseaba escuchar.

_"¿Debería convertirme en el viento de la noche  
y acariciarte suavemente?  
"Si sólo quieres llorar, está bien, llora"  
Quiero susurrar eso a tu oído y abrazarte estrechamente"  
_

...

La llamó mientras movía ligeramente su hombro: —Kagome

—Inuyasha... —ella mencionó sin despertar por completo.

—No —negó ser quien Kagome pensaba, y reveló su identidad con un tono tranquilo: —Miroku.

—¿Miroku? —Tras decir su nombre, ella se levantó, tallándose los ojos. Su amiga se veía algo adorable que sintió el impulso de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí —continuó con la conversación—. Sango también está aquí. Está abajo.

—Oye, ¿qué haces con ese celular? —el recientemente despierto Inuyasha señaló hacia la mano donde tenía ese aparato. Él cambió de expresión. Su rostro parecía ocultar una broma o secreto que sólo él conocía.

—Lo lamento, pero tuve una visión del pasado. Así que algo dentro de mí me dijo que les tomara una fotografía. ¿No les parece linda? —les mostró la pantalla donde los hermanos se abrazaban. Inuyasha había cubierto una parte del pequeño cuerpo de Kagome con sus brazos. No podía leer el rostro de Kagome, pero el del muchacho le parecía gracioso—. Como para enmarcarla y exhibirla en la sala. Y, cuando me preguntaran quiénes eran los seres tiernos de la foto, yo diría orgulloso: _son como mis hijos_.

—¡Bórrala! —Inuyasha le gritó, mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, pero Miroku fue más rápido y su amigo cayó al piso solo.

—Lo haré —le dijo, mientras se ponía en cuclillas en frente de Inuyasha—, pero eso dependerá de ustedes.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó, pisando lentamente, probando cómo debería de andar.

—No estén tristes —comenzó, mirando atentamente a cada uno de ellos—. Bueno, sé que eso será algo imposible, pero tampoco quiero que se dejen consumir por su pena. Para eso estamos aquí: para ayudarles con la carga. Si ríen, nosotros reiremos. Si ustedes lloran... Así es —terminó con la explicación, dándoles a saber su verdadera utilidad como amigos en esos casos. Además, no deseaba verlos como los años anteriores: pretendiendo que estaban bien cuando no era así.

—Miroku —Kagome se acercó hacia él para abrazarlo. Por fin le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, como si fuera un hermano mayor. Eso era lo que significaba para ellos dos.

—Los niños están despiertos —avisó, mientras bajaban las escaleras. Ahí se encontraban un par de los miembros de la familia de Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Gracias Tsujitani-kun —le agradeció la abuela. A su lado se encontraba Sango.

—Abuela, abuelo —la primera en ir hacia ellos fue Kagome—. Perdón por no atenderlos como se debía.

—No te preocupes Kagome. Ustedes debían descansar. Además, se veían muy lindos —el abuelo Higurashi, el que podía parecer un poco intimidante, les sonrió. Siempre parecía ser amable con ellos, aunque podría jurar que era un poco más gentil con su nieta. Después de todo, a veces solía decirle _princesa._

—Ustedes... ¿también? —Inuyasha no podía creer que esos _viejos, _como les solía llamar, también se mostraran de esa forma.

—Me alegra saber que aún se llevan bien —mencionó la abuela.

—Todavía discutimos mucho —Kagome dijo, mientras movía los hombros.

—No importa. Eso es lo normal en los hermanos... —y así comenzaron con conversaciones que sólo ellos cuatro podían entender. Miroku se alejó poco a poco, deseando no parecer un entrometido en asuntos que no le correspondían.

—¿Cómo los ves? —Le dijo a Sango, quien después de saludarlos, se había distanciado un poco, yendo a su lado. Parecían dos guardianes cuidando desde lejos.

—Parecen estar bien —ella mencionó, viéndolos cómo hablaban sobre el hecho de que Kagome deseaba ver a Sesshoumaru, e Inuyasha no—. Se veían tranquilos mientras dormían.

—Tal vez hablaron mientras no estábamos.

—Tal vez —Y cuando Sango terminó de decirlo, permanecieron en silencio, dejando que esas dos palabras demasiado prometedoras flotaran. Tantas cosas podían comenzar con un tal vez.

_Tal vez debería dejar de pensar demasiado._

_Tal vez comience a actuar como soy en verdad._

_Tal vez a nadie le interese._

_Tal vez..._

—¿En qué piensas? —Sango se percató de que su mente no se encontraba ahí. El movió la cabeza, negando. Guardándose lo que deseaba decir. Después de todo, él no podía pensar en un tal vez, sólo en deber.

—Tsujitani-kun —la mayor de los Higurashi le habló, a pesar de la distancia entre ambos—. Escuché que ya estás comprometido —Miroku no esperaba eso, y buscó con la vista a Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes se encontraban hablando con su abuelo. Sus rostros estaban tan sorprendidos como el suyo. Al parecer, ni siquiera sus nietos estaban al tanto de que ella tuviera esa información.

—Así es —dijo, después de recobrar la compostura. Sólo debía ser amable y ya.

—Tan jóvenes —la abuela pareció no querer dejar ese tema a un lado. Miroku casi suspiró de cansancio—. ¿No te parece, Kuwashima-chan? —Diablos. Ahora la señora estaba hablando con Sango sobre eso. No podría ser más incómodo para ambos.

—_Obba-chan _—Kagome pareció querer hacerle entender que no era bueno el hablar sobre eso.

Sin embargo, el mensaje nunca llegó al receptor: —¿Acaso está mal preguntar? Después de todo, ella es la novia, ¿no?

Un rayo debió caer sobre ellos dos en ese mismo instante. Eso creyó. O al menos así imaginaba que se sentía cuando algo externo te partía, o, en su caso, te recordaba los pedazos en se habían dividido. Ponerle sal a la herida, solían decir. No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Instántaneamente observó a Sango y la encontró con una expresión similar a la suya: —No. Yo no... —trataba de explicar, pero sin poder armar una frase extensa—. Esa es mi hermana —al final logró decir.

—Sí, obba-chan —Kagome volvió a aparecer, buscando rescatar la situación—, Sango tiene una hermana mayor, ¿recuerdas? Kuwashima Koyuki. Debiste confundirte.

—Eso creo —la anciana se dio por vencida y ambos desearon suspirar. Aunque el daño ya está hecho—. Perdonen. Es sólo que siempre creí que ustedes... Olvídenlo. Ya soy muy vieja.

—Y que lo digas —el nieto comentó.

—_Inuyasha _—su hermana le regañó_. _Sin embargo, a la abuela no le preocupó el calificativo, y sólo rió. Tras ese gesto, su corazón comenzó a recuperar su ritmo normal.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando ambos llegaron en silencio al apartamento de sus amigos, y en poco tiempo, el cielo se encontraba completamente negro. Tinta sobre ellos. El tiempo había jugado en pro de ellos, facilitando en que la sensación de las palabras, la tristeza y la nostalgia se sintieran un poco más ligeras. En las horas que llevaban ahí, sólo habían visto algunas lágrimas fugaces y miradas a tiempos que no se encontraban ahí. Miroku no sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Podría ser positivo, y también negativo. Algunas veces sonreían e incluso reían, pero también parecían melancólicos.

Miroku se dio cuenta: él no los comprendía.

No tenía forma de entenderlos realmente. El dolor que ellos tenían era diferente al dolor que alguna vez él había sentido. Kagome e Inuyasha sabían que sus padres ya no estaban ahí y no regresarían a ellos. No obstante, él no recordaba a su madre, cómo era o el aspecto de su rostro. Y su padre... él se había ido, pero se encontraba en algún lugar de ese mundo, lejos.

Entonces, sintió como si su mente se envolviera en la oscuridad.

Para alguien que se tomara el tiempo de conocer ambas historias, diría con facilidad que los más desafortunados eran los hermanos, pero Miroku no estaría de acuerdo, ya no. Jamás se había dado cuenta de qué tan triste era su condición. Porque, a pesar de que Inuyasha y Kagome no contaban con sus padres, ellos en todo momento habían deseado estar con sus hijos, dando lo mejor y mostrando su fortaleza. Y, él... su padre había preferido dejarlo.

Solo. Abandonado. ¿Quién en verdad lo había amado en todo ese tiempo?

Tanto análisis le hizo no prestar atención al momento en que habían salido del edificio. En verdad pareció sorprendido al encontrarse con los demás en la calle, frente al automóvil que llevaría a los Higurashi a una visita a su hija. Observó hacia el frente, deseando comprender mejor la situación, y se encontró con una mirada de Sango. Tras verlo por unos segundos, caminó hacia donde se encontraban los mayores e hizo una reverencia amplia.

—Nos gustaría acompañarlos —comenzó—, pero es muy tarde y tenemos que retirarnos. Discúlpenos —sí, era tarde, aun así y sin importar la hora, siempre los habían acompañado hasta el último momento. Miroku continuaba sin comprender gran cosa y no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación.

—No te preocupes, Kuwashima-chan —el patriarca de los Higurashi aceptó las disculpas—, Tsujitani-kun.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana —Sango continuó hablando por los dos. Después, Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron de ambos, y subieron al automóvil negro y elegante junto a sus abuelos. Ella y Miroku permanecieron observándolos hasta que los perdieron de vista. Él bajó la vista, todavía sintiéndose extraño. Entonces vio el brillante color de algo en el suelo.

Una flor amarilla.

Era una de las pequeñas flores que pertenecían al ramo que siempre traía la abuela cada año. La ofrenda parecía algo anormal, pero él mismo sabía que esas flores de colza tenían un significado más profundo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Sango le preguntó la identidad de aquello que se había agachado para recoger y ahora tenía en la palma de su mano. Él se la mostró.

—La olvidaron —mencionó, sonando muy poético y dramático sin habérselo propuesto. Sólo decía lo que pensaba—. Toma. Creo que estará mejor contigo —Miroku tomó la mano de Sango y colocó la flor. Ella lo miró, con amplios ojos cafés, deseando decir algo. Pero, en lugar de eso, ambos separaron sus manos, miraron hacia otro lado y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de los Kuwashima.

—¿Estás cansada? —Miroku comenzó con una conversación sencilla, ignorando lo que podía encerrar esa pregunta. _¿Estás cansada? _¿Sobre qué aspecto quería saber si se encontraba agotada, exhausta, así como él?

—Un poco —comentó—. Pero es más un cansancio emocional que físico —también esa respuesta podría tener otro significado.

—Pronto estarás en casa y te sentirás mejor —él le dijo, optando por pensar que sólo se trataba de una charla que hacía referencia al día de hoy. Una calle más y estaría segura, sin tener que lidiar con todo aquello que deseaba hablarle.

—Tú eres quien necesita más el descanso que yo —Sango postuló ante él—. Te veías mal, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes enfermo? —Así que él había sido la razón.

_Te diste cuenta. Gracias. _Quiso decir, mas no lo hizo. Prefirió mencionar otra cosa, pero sin dejar de ser importante: —No es eso. Es sólo que me di cuenta de cosas que no sabía. O ya las sabía, pero no las aceptaba.

—Yo también... —dijo, mas no terminó. La flor cayó de su mano.

Ambos terminaron en asfalto de la banqueta con el propósito de recuperar lo perdido. Otra vez la flor amarilla fue tomada por Miroku y, de nuevo, se la ofreció a Sango. Sin embargo, esta vez ella también tomó su mano, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sango... —pronunció su nombre, mas no pudo decir nada más. Simples palabras no podrían pararlo. Así que, sabiendo eso, ambos rompieron su casi inexistente distancia.

La flor terminó aplastada cuando Sango envolvió el cuello de Miroku con sus brazos, profundizando el contacto.

Recuperaron oxígeno.

Sango se levantó rápidamente después de que las luces de un automóvil los bañaran. Miroku fue hasta ella y tocó su hombro, haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

—No puedo —ella le dijo, mirándolo con atención, casi ruego—. Intento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Por más que lo diga, las cosas no cambian —era los mismo que él sentía. Porque por más que tratara el cielo era azul y no se podía retroceder el tiempo—. Estos días sólo sirvieron para entender algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —la pregunta sonó casi como un jadeo.

Sango respondió: —Que no quiero renunciar.

Su corazón se detuvo otra vez, adquiriendo un ritmo más acelerado.

—Tampoco quiero hacerlo. No quiero que esto se quede como un _hubiera _o un _tal vez _—de repente, se encontró sonando desesperado. Mas no le importaba. Si ella también estaba de acuerdo con luchar, se permitiría el sonar de la forma que fuera y actuar sin un análisis previo. Sin importar cuánto durara y la forma en que ocurriría, él deseaba tener recuerdos a los cuales aferrarse.

—Dame tiempo para pensar —Sango pidió y él aceptó—. Pronto tendremos que reunirnos. Ese día hablaremos y tomaremos una decisión. Sólo espero... que sea la correcta.

—Todo depende del concepto de _correcto _—le recordó y ella sonrió de lado_. _Con tal apariencia, con el hecho de que podía haber alguna esperanza, no pudo suprimirse de abrazarla—. Soy malo cumpliendo mis promesas, y aun así haré otra.

—No importa —Sango susurró en su pecho—. Soy tan tonta que siempre término creyéndote a ti, un idiota pervertido —él sonrió ante ese comentario digno de alguien como ella.

—Sin importar lo que ocurra, o si en dos días cambias de idea, prometo que estarás bien.

_Yo me encargaré de eso, Sango. Quiero que seas feliz._

_"...Los sentimientos encerrados en tu corazón  
Está bien que los pongas en palabras  
Nadie pensará que eras débil  
Porque ya te has esforzado suficiente"_

...

—Aún estás despierto —la voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre Kikyou. En medio de todo eso, se había tomado tiempo para venir, pero sólo fueron unos minutos. Le hubiera gustado verla por más tiempo, mas no fue posible.

—Tú también —le dijo.

—Cierto —Kagome entró a su habitación y se sentó en una orilla de la cama. Se sentía un poco extraño el verla ahí. Hacía mucho que no entraba para algo además de despertarlo, y la última vez que había permanecido más de una hora dentro fue cuando esa también era su habitación.

—¿Querías que estuviera dormido? —le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —al parecer, Kagome se había mostrado confundida por la forma un tanto molesta que había sonado. Pero él tenía sus razones.

—Olvídalo —después de un día con tantos cambios de emociones, se encontraba demasiado agotado como para querer pensar en lo que faltaba. La gente siempre terminaba por olvidar cosas. Caso cerrado.

Sin embargo, al parecer Kagome no estaba de acuerdo con eso: —Tal vez sí quería que estuvieras dormido. Así sería más _fácil._

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Es verdad, no es mi obligación —bien. Estaba comprendiendo. Pero, y a pesar de que él se lo había dicho, no terminó por agradarle esas palabras—. Es algo que puedo decidir hacer o no.

—Tienes que pensar más en ti misma, Kagome —le dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—Eso dicen.

—Si la gente lo dice debe ser verdad, ¿no? —casi escupió esa frase. La recitaba porque parecía ser una ley, la _democracia_—. Siempre gana la mayoría.

—Inuyasha, eres tan mal mentiroso —de la misma forma que ella lo sabía, él estaba de acuerdo en eso. Era una persona que no sabía mentir y que vivía en un mundo donde la mayoría sí lo hacía. Una situación que lo dejaba en desventaja y debía corregir.

Mientras que Inuyasha continuaba con sus pensamientos sobre un futuro como un adulto hipócrita —como la mayoría—, varios kilogramos se añadieron a su persona, siendo específicos, en su abdomen. Las acciones del cuerpo extra continuaron y él lo observó levemente. Sintió unos dedos pequeños sobre su mejilla y después los labios suaves sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos. Esto era lo que le faltaba: Un rose dulce, calidez en su cuerpo. Su beso anual de las buenas noches.

Sintió el impulso de tomar la cintura de Kagome, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas por las de ella. No se sintió defraudado por eso —¡No, no lo hizo!—, porque eso simplemente no entraba en la rutina. Sería un límite inquebrantable. Ninguno de los dos había establecido ese muro porque seguramente ya estaba ahí desde un principio. ¿Quién lo construyó? No conocían la respuesta.

Duró unos segundos, quizá sólo un instante, pero Inuyasha recordó inmediatamente la primera vez que lo habían hecho. Ambas mentes eran pequeñas e inocentes, y dentro de ellas estaba presente la fiel idea de que los besos siempre ayudaban a la gente a sentirse mejor —eso era lo que sus padres solían demostrar. Y Kagome estaba llorando... No hubo más besos tiempo después. Sin embargo, al verse huérfanos y perdidos, y sin importar cuánta rabia él pusiera en su rostro, Kagome se dio cuenta de que él necesitaba apoyo, tal vez incluso más que ella. Una tradición de cada año fue formada.

Para Inuyasha eso no era algo que provocara que su consciencia gritara _"¡Infiel!" _si pensaba en Kikyou_. _Era una muestra de _afecto fraternal_. Sí, eso era. Incluso había escuchado hablar a Miroku sobre lugares y culturas donde todos los miembros de la familia se saludaban de esa forma —con un beso en los labios. También, en ese libro de aquella religión tan popular, recordaba una parte donde decía: _«¡Ah, si tú fueras mi hermano mío, alimentado con el pecho de mi madre! Te podría besar al encontrarte afuera sin que me despreciaran»._

—¿Te vas? —Le preguntó a Kagome al momento que comenzaba a dejar su lugar sobre él. Era una pregunta tonta, pero no importaba.

—Mañana hay clases —respondió, también lamentando ese hecho. Él podría proponerle que no fueran a clases ese día de la misma forma que no había asistido hoy, sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta por parte de Kagome. Ella aún seguía con su idea de ayudarlo, y, dejando aparte los regaños, era algo que agradecía. Saber que existían personas que confiaban en él lo alentaba.

—Bien —se rindió sin antes haber dicho una palabra. Si necesitaba descansar su mente, pronto sería un día feriado en el dormiría como si no hubiera un mañana—. Buenas noches —hubo beso esporádico cuando Inuyasha se inclinó un poco. Kagome se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Él la imitó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se suponía que sólo era uno cada año, en la fecha donde ambos necesitaban fuerza.

—Amm, duerme bien —Kagome reaccionó, levantándose rápidamente y girando un mechón de cabello con sus dedos.

—Sí, tú también —mencionó, sin tratar de prestar atención en la salida de Kagome. Sólo la puesta al cerrarse fue la señal de que ya no estaba ahí. Ahora solamente era él: una persona que de repente se sentía estúpida, confundida y avergonzada. Al mismo tiempo, sintió el crujido de algo.

Podía tratarse del muro que comenzaba a agrietarse, o aumentar de tamaño.

_"Lágrima, lágrima  
Después de las lágrimas  
Lágrima, lágrima  
Buenas noches, buenas noches"_

...

Aún después de todo ese tiempo, no comprendía el significado de las palabras de su padre. Y, sin importar cuántas veces se lo preguntara a su sepulcro, él no le respondería.

_«Padre, ¿por qué actúas de esta forma?» _Fue la última pregunta que le hizo. Siempre había estado presente en él, desde que había decidido seguir con esa mujer y esos niños, desde que comenzó a mostrar gestos que nunca había visto en él, acciones que fácilmente podría calificar como inconsciente y hasta estúpidas. Pero jamás se decidía a decirla, hasta ese día.

Pero la respuesta no fue algo que esperaba.

—Padre —observó el lugar donde quedaban sus restos. A eso se había reducido ese hombre que antes parecía casi invencible—. Moriste muy fácil.

Dio unos pasos con el propósito de irse. De ninguna forma podría evitar el ver la sepultura de _ella. _Estaban al lado el uno del otro. Siempre de esa forma.

No le importaba.

—Los muertos están muertos. Hagan lo que hagan, no pueden salir de su tumba.

Taishou Sesshoumaru dejó ese lugar con el férreo propósito de no sentir, de mantener la cabeza fría y alejar pensamientos innecesarios. Y, en todo ese proceso, no se percató de que estaba olvidando algo.

* * *

_Y el gran Seximaru ha aparecido (anunciando de antemano que él también tendrá su "impurencia" XD). Un capítulo algo tristón, pero que les dará oportunidades a Sango y Miroku. En sí, su situación se definirá en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Agradecimientos a: SangoSarait, Yumipon, miko Kaoru-sama y HanaHana**__(Wii, otras víctimas XD)._

_Se despide Loops Magpe, después de no cumplir su sueño de escribir algún escalofrío, pero ¿qué creen? A los japos no les dan escalofríos._


	7. Pasando por el Aoyama del Sur

A veces, no importa cuánto te esfuerces o cuántos caminos diferentes tomes, algo parece siempre llevarte a la vía en la que no planeabas parar, la que evitabas poniendo miles de motivos. Millones de excusas. Pero por algo ocurren las cosas, ¿no? ¿O eres una de las personas que piensan que sólo existen las coincidencias, nada de destino? Puede que sí, como puede también existe la opción de un no.

Sesshoumaru pertenecía al último tipo.

—_Izayoi. Si estás tan cansada, yo puedo llevarlos _—dijo detrás de su puerta. Le había costado mucho decirle esas palabras, mostrar algo de _preocupación_ por su apariencia de la noche anterior. Pero ella no respondió—. Izayoi —intentó por segunda vez e igualmente nadie habló, así que decidió entrar.

Esa mujer se encontraba en su cama, con el largo cabello extendido sobre el colchón. Ese molesto gato que se habían encontrado los también molestos niños, estaba recostado a su lado. Ella parecía estar dormida.

—Mamá, ¿has visto a Buyo? —escuchó la voz de Kagome acercándose—. Creo que Inuyasha finalmente lo desapareció.

—Ya te dije que no —al parecer, Inuyasha la acompañaba. Segundos después, estaban en la entrada de la habitación, mirándolo extrañados por el hecho de que se encontrara ahí. Por primera vez, Sesshoumaru se vio incapaz de comprender a la primera vez cómo actuar ante una situación.

—Salgan ahora —les dijo, sonando demasiado brusco. Tampoco parecía saber cómo controlar su actuar.

—Pero Sesshoumaru. Mamá... —Inuyasha, como siempre, no hizo lo que le decía. Sólo se mantuvo observando. Después abrió los ojos y la boca, pero sin emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Kagome preguntó, con voz baja. Estaba comenzando a sentir que las cosas no estaban bien. Mientras tanto los dos hermanos mayores se comunicaron con la vista.

—Kagome, vámonos —el mediano tomó la mano de su hermana, llamándola para que salieran de ahí—. Hay que llamar a los abuelos.

—¿Por qué? —ella dijo. Aún hoy Sesshoumaru no sabía si esas palabras eran para alguno de los dos, Izayoi o alguien más.

—Ellos iban a ir con nosotros... —él escuchó un poco de su conversación después de salir al pasillo.

—¿Estás llorando?

—_No, tú lo estás haciendo._

Tonterías. No era el momento indicado para pensar en eso. Después de todo, la única razón por la que había decidido vivir con ellos era por Inuyasha. Si solamente hubiera nacido Kagome, no tendría por qué preocuparse de lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Pero no. Eran dos hombres. Y, a pesar de que él era el primogénito y un hijo enteramente legítimo, no contaba con mucha seguridad. Su padre actuaba de formas inesperadas.

Además, en ese momento se encontraba en alerta por la culpa de un descuido. Pensar en cosas innecesarias provocaba ese tipo de situaciones estúpidas.

Ahora se encontraba observando por la ventana, casi como un tonto que parece gustar de ver el escenario de la ciudad de Tokio. Pero él no veía edificios, sino más allá. Tampoco pensaba en las luces, sino en las sombras. Por eso estaba sonriendo.

_Estúpidos. _

Un sonido de pasos acercándose. La persona que corría pronto abrió la puerta y se apoyó en ella, evitando que alguien entrara.

—¿Sesshoumaru-sama? —le preguntó una muchacha de estatura pequeña y apariencia infantil, con el cabello oscuro despeinado por la persecución. Incluso él aceptó que se encontraba un poco sorprendido. Ese edificio tenía una seguridad inquebrantable. Al menos eso creía. Hoy algunas cabezas rodarían.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue rudo. No necesitaba tener consideraciones con ella sólo por su apariencia. Un demonio podría

—Soy Noto Rin y creo que esto es suyo —a pesar de encontrarse en una reverencia, pudo extender la mano para mostrar lo perdido. Una memoria flash más importante de lo que su tamaño parecía.

—¿Cuánto quieres por eso? —le dijo sin más. Hacía unos días que unos malditos bastardos se creían demasiado inteligentes como para chantajearlo. Pero esa niña la tenía. ¿Ahora cuánto pediría?

—¿Querer? —sus ojos grandes parecieron confundidos—. Bueno, yo esperaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero creo que así estoy bien —sonrió, viéndose como una niña pequeña, como si fuera...—. Ah, ya es tarde. Tengo que irme. Mucho gusto, Sesshoumaru-sama —la desconocida sonrió de nuevo para después irse de la misma forma en que había aparecido.

Otra vez Sesshoumaru sintió esa cosa que llamaban confusión. Hacía mucho que no se encontraban.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: **

**Pasando por el Aoyama del Sur**

_"Incapaz de regresar a mi oscuridad, y a mi vacío cuarto sola  
Hablé con alguien para liberarme de cosas,  
Hasta que las esquinas de la construcción se tiñeron en azul  
_

_Mi corazón continúa diciendo tu nombre  
Como un niño perdido, extraviado en la multitud"  
_**—alan, LOST CHILD**

El aeropuerto a esa hora se encontraba casi vacío. Podía deberse a que aún era muy pronto, de la misma forma que podía ser causado por un día feriado. Aunque, bueno, no era alguna festividad grande como el _Golden Week, _sino se trataba del _día del respeto a la tercera edad. _Lo suficiente importante para suspender clases un lunes, pero no tanto como para que todas las personas se movilizaran para comprar un regalo. Oh, ahora que lo recordaba, el verano había terminado. Tantas cosas habían pasado y las temperaturas no habían disminuido considerablemente como para darse cuenta.

—¿Cuánto falta para que sea hora de tu vuelo? —Kohaku le preguntó a su hermana, a la mayor de las dos. Ese día, aprovechando que era feriado, Koyuki había decidido partir hacia Norteamérica y comenzar con su intercambio de estudios.

—No hay retrasos, así que será en unos minutos —contestó con tranquilidad. Sango se preguntó si en verdad se sentía de esa forma porque, en cambio, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa.

_El día ha llegado._

—¿Pasa algo, Sango? —le preguntó su padre. Al parecer, su mirada hacia otros lugares y la forma en que se movía de un lado al otro con cualquier excusa tonta había captado su atención. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron.

—No, es sólo... Miroku está tardando, ¿no? —ella misma se descubrió, intentando de que el mensaje no pareciera tener tanta importancia. El rostro de su padre no pareció molesto, el de Kohaku no cargó con la lástima, ni mucho menos Koyuki la miraba con indignación y tristeza. Todos parecían contar sus gestos habituales.

—No debe de tardar —mencionó el patriarca de los Kuwashima con naturalidad. Siempre había confiado en él—. Además, ahí viene —todos voltearon hacia donde su padre apuntaba. El corazón de Sango se aceleró aún más al ver los pasos rápidos, la alta estatura y los inconfundibles ojos azules. Tan anormales para los japoneses por lo que siempre lo volteaban a ver.

—Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde —Miroku se disculpó con todos después de saludar al hombre cuya hija era su prometida. Sango caminó lentamente hacia algún punto donde no pudiera ser vista con atención.

—Eso veo —Koyuki se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Después tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos—. Tu cabello está un poco húmedo.

—Está comenzando a gotear. Pero no creo que llueva —contestó. Sólo era una típica charla sobre el clima, pero con estaban a una distancia que a Sango podría parecerle como si hablaran de un sin fin de palabras románticas. Ahí estaban demostrando qué tan cercanos eran desde hacía tantos años. Eso fue suficiente para que doliera.

Pero tenía que soportarlo.

—Aunque creo que llegué justo a tiempo —Miroku dijo, después de que se escucharan el aviso de abordaje. Koyuki tomó una maleta y los demás se pusieron en movimiento, despidiéndose. Después, era el turno de Miroku.

Koyuki y él volvieron a acercarse. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, pareció como si Koyuki estuviera esperando algo, y que Miroku tardaba en comprender. Pero Sango sí entendía qué es lo que su hermana deseaba.

_Bésala, Miroku. _Se encontró diciendo mentalmente.

_No. No lo hagas. _Después se arrepintió.

—Nos veremos pronto —terminó por decirle y después la abrazó. Sólo eso. Pero al parecer, el corazón de Koyuki no se rompió ante eso. Bueno, al menos estaba entre los brazos de Miroku, lo cual no era alguna pérdida.

—Cuida de mi hermana —ella dijo, y Sango se sorprendió al encontrarse siendo el centro de atención.

—También a Kohaku —mencionó Miroku. Ella agradeció el que ahora le prestaran atención a su hermano menor. Si seguía sintiendo tantos ojos sobre ella, no sabía cómo iba a actuar.

—No es necesario. Tengo trece años —Kohaku respondió. Estaba en la etapa en la que deseaba ser tratado como adulto. El pequeño y tímido hermano estaba creciendo.

—Entonces ambos cuidaremos a Sango —Miroku le dijo a Kohaku. Eran palabras lindas, pero otra vez volvía a tener un papel en la conversación sin importar que ella no se encontrara hablando.

—Pareciera como si me estuvieran olvidando —su padre habló.

—Todos cuidaremos de todos —Sango finalizó la charla. Estaban hablando mucho, sin decir gran cosa en realidad. Sólo estaban haciéndole perder el tiempo a Koyuki—. Ten un buen viaje, onne-san —mencionó al momento que observaba a su media hermana. Ahí estaba: tan fuerte y sin dudas, una mujer que estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo.

—Eso espero —y Koyuki comenzó a caminar. Se le estaba haciendo tarde—. Les llamaré cuando llegue —mencionó, mientras se alejaba. Después movió su mano en despedida.

—Adiós —dijeron todos, casi como si hubieran estado ensayándolo. Ese acto fue capaz de hacer sonreír al miembro de la familia que se iba.

Después de que Koyuki desapareciera de la vista y seguramente se encontrara abordando ese avión, el padre se movió: —Entonces, es momento de irnos. Miroku, fue bueno verte. Hace tiempo que no vas a casa.

—Lo lamento. He estado algo ocupado —contestó Miroku con su típica gentileza hacia los adultos. Sango se sintió algo culpable por eso. Después de todo, tenía algo de responsabilidad en ello—. Pero espero ir pronto.

—Espero que sea pronto —después de un asentimiento de Miroku, su padre y él hicieron ese saludo entre hombres—. Kohaku, Sango —el señor Kuwashima los llamó. Era hora de irse. Los nervios de Sango se alteraron. Había hecho lo más parecido a una promesa y debía cumplirla.

—Espera, padre —sus palabras lograron que esos tres hombres importantes en su vida—. Le prometí a Miroku que iría con él a _un lugar _—Miroku pareció sorprendido, pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido para decir que era cierto. Su padre estuvo de acuerdo y él y Kohaku se despidieron.

Ambos eran amigos desde hacían varios años, así que no había nada extraño en salir juntos.

Después de que se separaran, ambos salieron del aeropuerto. Sango continuaba con la vista hacia abajo y sin encontrar qué cosas podría decir. Su mente estaba revuelta y su voz enmudecida. Además, sus emociones estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Casi podría sentir cómo si las pocas gotas que caían en su piel se evaporaran al instante. Y su corazón... podría sentir como si en cualquier momento pudiera romper sus costillas.

Ella se atrevió a ver hacia su rostro cuando se encontraron frente al auto de Miroku y él abrió la puerta para ella. Sólo una mirada y hubo un choque de energías. Una descarga que recorrió ambos cuerpos como si fueran sólo uno, cortando la respiración.

Miroku y Sango se percataron del lugar en el que se encontraban, así que rompieron la mirada. Ambos entraron al vehículo, pero él no lo arrancó de inmediato, sólo puso las manos en el volante. En esa situación de silencio ella podía pensar en muchas cosas, como por qué alguien no le decía algo a Miroku sobre por qué conducía un auto si aún le faltaban unos meses para ser mayor de edad; qué estación de radio escuchaba al conducir, u otras cosas similares: vagas y sin un sentido tan profundo. Sin embargo, Sango no lo hacía. Su mente no estaba ocupada con esos asuntos.

—Por un momento pensé que lo habías olvidado —él dijo, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo. Miroku la estaba observando desde que se encontraban sentados y eso logró sonrojarla, como una tonta.

—No podría hacerlo —expresó la verdad. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara esos últimos días, tarde o temprano siempre terminaba pensando en ello. Era un vicio envolvente, tanto que en ese preciso momento deseó que su distancia fuera aún más corta. Pero eso no estaba bien. No les daría tiempo de hablar. Entonces, ella comenzó—: No besaste a Koyuki onne-san.

El rostro de Miroku era una mezcla de emociones, pero la confusión estaba ganando: —¿Querías que lo hiciera? —la verdad era que tampoco ella lo sabía. Su parte _buena _le pedía que le diera todo el afecto posible a su hermana. Pero una parte que no había descubierto en ella y que estaba ganando terreno, quería gritar que no. Que jamás tocara a Koyuki ni a otra mujer más—. Ya no puedo hacerlo —Miroku continuó—. Tampoco yo lo sé.

Ahí estaban: igualando las situaciones.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —terminó por preguntarle. Sango se encontró sorprendida.

—¿No tenías planeado dónde?

—No pensé que quisieras ir —Miroku contestó, acompañado con una sonrisa de lado. No era tan parecida a las verdaderas que él solía mostrar, pero tampoco era tan mala. Así que sintió como si un poco de la presión se desvaneciera.

—No importa —Sango dijo, imaginando el siguiente paso—. Sé dónde podemos hablar.

Miroku le preguntó dónde y ella le respondió. Minutos después, había llegado. Era un lugar al aire libre, pero por suerte el sol había salido y las gotas no se convirtieron en lluvia, sólo desaparecieron. Al menos eso provocó que Sango se sintiera un poco más segura. No había algún arcoíris, mas el que la tormenta se disipara antes de ocurrir fue como una señal.

—Este lugar es muy público —Miroku mencionó al encontrarse sentados en una banca de un parque. Ese era el parque donde solían pasar tiempo un grupo de cuatro amigos hacían algunos años. Ahora todos habían crecido.

—Por eso lo elegí —Sango dijo con una sonrisa leve en los labios, observando los árboles y la gente pasar—. Porque aún temo quedarme a solas contigo.

—¿Miedo de mí? —él preguntó, pero ella negó con la cabeza. No era eso. Pasara lo que pasara Sango siempre confiaba en Miroku.

—Miedo de lo que yo pueda hacer —comenzó—. Miedo porque sé que me gustará —en ese momento, después de que sólo hacía unos minutos su hermana había dejado el país, ellos se encontraban juntos. Mas Sango no sintió todo el remordimiento que había imaginado. Además, deseaba tomar la mano de Miroku.

Habían perdido el concepto de lo que era bueno o no.

_Qué más da, Sango. Haz lo que quieras. _

Y en verdad ella iba a tomar su mano, incluso estaba a punto de extender la suya, pero una voz familiar se lo impidió: —Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Ambos saltaron por la sorpresa. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban frente a ellos.

—¡Nada! —Sango se levantó de golpe y fue hasta donde se encontraba su amiga. Estaba intentando no verse tan nerviosa—. Sólo ocio. ¿Ustedes?

—Estábamos cerca y se nos ocurrió tomar este camino —los recuerdos continuaban moviendo a las personas—. Hoy no hay clases, así que resulta perfecto para ir de compras e Inuyasha se ofreció a ayudarme —Kagome terminó su frase con una sonrisa.

—_«__Me arrastraste__»_es la frase exacta —Inuyasha, quien se situó al lado de Miroku, se quejó.

—Estabas sin hacer nada en casa.

—Dormir es hacer algo —ahora sus amigos comenzaron una típica charla entre ellos. Al menos eso significaba que, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado unos días, se encontraban bien.

—Pero no productivo. Muévete, entre más pronto terminemos, menos tardarás en regresar a la cama —Kagome empujó a Inuyasha con el propósito de seguir su camino—. Además, sólo los estamos molestando.

—No es eso —Sango mencionó, sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer Kagome—. Si quieren, podemos acompañarlos. ¿Verdad, Miroku?

—Claro —estaba de más decir que él se encontraba feliz de ver a sus amigos, mas no de posponer la respuesta que tanto había esperado. Aun así, ya no tenía alguna forma de salir de esa situación—. Hay que revivir viejos momentos —al menos su respuesta fue capaz de hacer sonreír a los demás.

Así fue como planearon pasar tiempo juntos, paseando, hablando... sin algún plan establecido. Según el camino que tomaran, serían las cosas que se tacharían de la lista de compras. No era algo que ambos esperaban, pero no podían decir que les desagradaba por completo la idea. Era bueno seguir un camino donde te dejaras ir, sin presiones. Un momento donde podías tener plena libertad de elección. Ya eso era maravilloso, pero el contar con personas especiales a su lado, era excelente.

Sango pensó que podría posponer un poco el tema que sólo ella y Miroku debía tratar. Además, tal vez eso le daría otro punto de vista.

Entonces, ahí se encontraban caminando por una ciudad que hoy parecía tranquila. Miroku e Inuyasha, quienes iban unos pasos adelante de ellas, parecían hablar sobre algún tema nada serio. Sango notó una sonrisa —esa que parecía despreocupada y que hacía mucho que no observaba en Inuyasha. Ella se alegró por verla de nuevo y, al parecer, no fue la única. Y la alegría de ellos le bastó para sentirse bien, a pesar de que no parecía tener una participación hablando o haciendo otra cosa. Tan envuelta se encontraba, hasta que pasaron por un lugar cercano —una tienda quizá— donde había música.

_«It's only love» _Sango escuchó que una voz cantaba que sólo era amor. Y le costó un segundo para percatarse de que la cantante estaba siendo ayudada en su melodía. Una voz más susurraba a su lado esa canción que conocía: —_«__Estés dormido o despierto, sólo sueñas con manga shounen. ¿Es que no te gustas a ti mismo?__» _—Kagome se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ella la observaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Perdón. Me dejé llevar.

—No importa —Sango le dijo. No era muy normal hacer eso a plena calle, pero siguió a la cantante—: _«__No tengo nada que decir. Sólo quiero encontrarme otra vez contigo...__» _—Kagome sonrió y, después de eso, ambas se unieron para cantar el siguiente verso, el que hablaba sobre cosas que no te sientes incapaz de decir, sobre una posible cobardía, pero sin preocupaciones.

—¿Pero qué hacen? —Inuyasha preguntó. Ambos amigos se habían detenido al notar que ellas habían subido inconscientemente el volumen de la voz, y que eso no parecía preocuparles. Miroku respondió con un movimiento de hombros y, después, se unió a ellas. El rostro del que se mantenía callado era de incomprensión. Al parecer, había entrado a una dimensión donde todos se habían vuelto locos.

Mientras tanto, la gente volteaba a verlos y, algunos más, se detenían para poder observar mejor. Inuyasha deseó poder camuflajearse entre el concreto y los edificios.

—Vamos, canta Inuyasha —le pidió Miroku, sin parecer alterado al notar que cada vez pasaban más personas.

—Sólo están haciendo el ridículo —aún continuaba sin poder creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Al menos estaban afinados, incluso podrían aventurarse a decir que se escuchaban bien.

—Pero la canción parece estar escrita para ti —y, casi como si estuviera planeado, la cantante original, Sango y Kagome llegaron a la parte que decía: _«Chico hermoso, es natural ser impulsivo», _ilustrando su punto. Entonces, su amigo extendió su mano—. Baila conmigo, _chico hermoso._

Sí, por fin se habían vuelto locos.

—¡Ah! ¡Miroku! ¡Déjame! —se quejaba Inuyasha al no poder soltarse de Miroku, quien lo movía y hacía con él lo que quería. Kagome y Sango reían al momento que cantaban. Dios, estaban armando todo un espectáculo, en especial para aquellas muchachas que parecían ser _seguidoras de la rosa _y ponían rostro de _fangirl. _

—Quita ese rostro amargado y sé feliz —Miroku le mencionó algo que a él le pareció lo más tonto del mundo. Al menos la canción llegó por fin a su fin y el pobre muchacho fue liberado.

—Te odio, Miroku —le dijo, mientras lo veía con una mirada furiosa.

Pero a Miroku pareció no importarle: —Tú tienes todo mi corazón, guapo.

—¿Estás rojo, Inuyasha? —Kagome le preguntó y su hermano le pidió que se callara. Los tres sólo pudieron reír por él, quien había perdido un poco de su orgullo.

Inuyasha se alejó de ellos, con pasos indignados y Kagome fue rápidamente a su lado, tratando de que hiciera a un lado su molestia. Miroku y Sango se miraron, sonrientes, y prosiguieron con su día.

—Mira, Sango —su amiga la llamó para que observara el libro que tenían en sus manos. Ahora se encontraban dentro de una librería, ya que Miroku pareció interesarse por algo. Él siempre mostrándose, aunque fuera sin planearlo, más sabio que ellos.

—¿Lo quieres? —ella le preguntó. Kagome leía, pero la portada y el título no parecían pertenecer a algo que a ella le gustaría tomarse el tiempo de conocer.

—No —sonrió. Claramente pensaba lo mismo que ella—, pero lee la sinopsis. Es muy tonta —Sango la obedeció. Después de la lectura, asintió con firmeza.

—Quiero ver —Inuyasha se unió al sentirse tan fuera de lugar en una tranquila librería. Y, aún no terminaba de leer cuando Miroku llegó a su lado. Un grupo de cuatro prestándole atención a una sola cosa.

—Vaya. En este tiempo hasta una cabra puede ser escritora _best seller _—mencionó el casi genio del grupo_._

—Una cabra... —Sango pareció analizarlo con cuidado—. Imagino que su libro se llamaría _«El mito de las latas», _o algo así.

—¿No comen latas? —Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraron preguntando la misma cosa casi al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que no —y, después de quedarse con una duda que ninguno de los cuatro pudo resolver, salieron de ahí.

—Tienes muchos libros en tu casa, Miroku. ¿Para qué quieres más? —le preguntó Inuyasha.

—Muchos a veces no significan demasiados —él respondió—. Además, tal vez en alguno pueda contener la respuesta de la gran duda del día.

Ante sus palabras, Kagome comentó: —Esas cabras no me dejarán dormir hoy —Sango e Inuyasha parecieron estar de acuerdo o, al menos, no desconformes por lo que había dicho. No tenían por qué hacerlo. Era el lugar y el momento indicado en el que podrían decir lo que quisieran, sin importar si tenía sentido o no.

—Estoy contigo en ese aspecto —Miroku continuó hablando al momento en que todos caminaban—, pero creo que yo tengo una pregunta más urgente.

—¿Cuál? —le preguntó Inuyasha. Por un momento pareció un niño. Un niño pequeño que era ingenuo y desconocía lo que sucedía al rededor. Tal vez era cierto en algunos aspectos, pero Sango se recordó que en ese momento nadie más sabía sobre ellos dos.

—No importa —le restó importancia con un ademán de mano, uno que seguramente ninguno de los Taishou pudieron haber visto pues se encontraban adelante de él—. Después de todo, aún hay cosas qué hacer —el par de amigos sólo movieron los hombros y continuaron. Otra vez sólo Sango había sido la única quien observara los gestos de Miroku. Esta vez él la veía sólo a ella.

Sango, sin saber qué hacer al respecto de esa mirada de azul intenso, comentó: —¿Bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

Era evidente que su voz había sonado nerviosa, pero los oídos de los gemelos que parecían todo menos ser eso conspiraron para escuchar lo que deseaban. Para ellos, las palabras de Sango se había unido para formar una sola cosa: _«¿Y si vamos a comer?»_

Casi en un parpadeo de sus pestañas castañas, Kuwashima se encontró dentro de una escena donde Kagome sujetaba uno de sus brazos e Inuyasha a una de sus manos, ambos llevándola casi en lo que podría llamar un moderado _arrastras, _o quizá un _leve secuestro. _En medio de una discusión sobre dónde y qué comerían, por un momento las voces que debían pertenecer a la moral cambiante de Sango se callaron de nuevo.

Vaya, hacía poco que eso estaba sucediendo a tal cantidad como para pronto poder llamarse una costumbre.

Era una metamorfosis repentina.

—Sango, no he podido preguntarte —Diablos, sabía que ese momento podría ocurrir ese día. Pero tal vez debió de sospecharlo el momento cuando Kagome, después de sus argumentos sobre lo bueno que sería el probar algo diferente, le dijera a Inuyasha que prefería esperar al lado de Sango. Sí, y debió ser ella quien se ofreciera a acompañar a Inuyasha y no Miroku, pero tampoco lo hizo.

Por eso es que ahora se encontraba siendo interrogada por su amiga.

—¿Qué pasó con Miroku? —Kagome continuó—. Sé sobre su _situación_. Aun así ahora están aquí, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No es como si no me agradara, pero me parece muy rápido. Ah, estoy confundida.

_Bienvenida al club, _pensó.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé —Sango mencionó, viendo hacia sus dedos—. Aún tenemos que definir algunas cosas. Pero te lo diré cuando todo esté arreglado —Kagome asintió. Sin embargo, ¿en verdad le diría si decidían continuar, al menos si existía tan sólo una pequeña probabilidad?

—Pero, ¿te encuentras bien? —su amiga preguntó, preocupada. Al menos sobre eso sí tenía una respuesta.

—Sí, creo que sí. Más porque están ustedes aquí —ambas sonrieron. El estar juntos siempre podría mejorar el ánimo de cualquiera de los cuatro. Era tranquilizante el pensar que aún existía el lazo que habían compartido con anterioridad, o al menos lo más parecido a ello.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué hacen? —Inuyasha las llamó, algo molesto. Quizá aún no superaba lo del baile.

—Nada —le dijo Kagome no gritando, pero sí con el volumen suficiente para que él pudiera escucharlo desde donde se encontraba—. Ya vamos.

—Rápido —él mencionó, caminado hacia donde se encontraba el que hacía poco fue su compañero de danza.

—Pero qué muchacho tan desesperado —expresó Kagome cuando ambas se levantaron—. ¿No quieres intercambiar hermanos, Sango?

—No, así estoy bien —sí, quería a Inuyasha, pero no tanto así como para tenerlo todos los días en su casa. Bueno, al menos conocía su debilidad.

—Orejas de gato —Kagome le puso nombre a lo que le había puesto a su hermano sobre su cabeza. Él puso ese característico gesto de malhumorado.

—_Kagome... _¡Deja eso y terminemos!—entonces, Inuyasha empujó el carrito y se dejó a Kagome atrás, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que aún llevaba esas orejas falsas. Era hora de que los Taishou hicieran aquello por lo que habían salido de su casa: las compras.

—¡Espera! —le gritó con intención de alcanzarlo, pero después volteó a ver a Sango y Miroku—. Yo... Si quieren pueden esperar por ahí. No tardamos —y Kagome corrió sin darle tiempo a Sango para decir algo.

Así fue como, de nuevo, se encontraron solos.

Antes de que Miroku la volteara a ver, ella comenzó a caminar para observar cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar verlo y sumirse en sus ojos. No mientras la gente —y amas de casa— pasaban a su alrededor.

—Aún no es el momento, ¿no? —Miroku le dijo, al momento que hojeaba una revista sin mucho interés. El color azul no estaba sobre Sango.

—Así es —ella respondió.

Minutos después, volvieron a ser cuatro: —Listo —mencionó Kagome al acercarse a ellos—. Les dije que no tardaríamos.

Así salieron de lugar. Inuyasha y Kagome discutían sobre... bueno, no estaba segura —era extraño el día que no tenían diferencias—, pero no les prestaban atención. Fue ahí donde Miroku se atrevió a tomar su mano. Sango observó su rostro y él se mostraba tranquilo, un gesto que no demostraba el colibrí que había surgido en su pecho, al igual que el de ella. Una sensación extraña, pero familiar. Enredándose, consumiendo.

Un grito repentino los hizo regresar a la tierra: —¡Ah, se va!

—¡Kagome! —después de separar sus manos, se percataron de que el carrito había huido rápidamente y Kagome logró alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, esa cosa no quiso detenerse. Entonces los tres fueron a alcanzar a su amiga. No tardaron mucho en poder detener a ese transporte curioso.

—¿Estás bien? —Miroku le preguntó a Kagome.

—Sí —asintió. Al igual que ellos, estaba agitada. Después, sonrió—. Pero... fue divertido.

Los cuatro compartieron miradas. Minutos después, se encontraban jugando con un carrito de supermercado. Dios. Era como ser niños de nuevo. Corrían los cuatro. Hacían competencias en parejas, o de forma individual. Como fuera, pero lo estaban disfrutando.

Su viaje en el tiempo fue maravilloso, mas es conocido que todas las cosas que se calificaban de esa forma solían no durar lo suficiente: —¡Ustedes! —el guardia del lugar parecía molesto e iba directo hacia ellos. No había una cámara de seguridad en ese lugar, mas el ruido fue todo lo que se necesitó

—Creo que es hora de correr —mencionó Miroku guardando la calma. Los demás estuvieron más que de acuerdo. Cada quien tomó sus cosas y, un segundo después, todos corrían.

Se suponía que el que te estuviera persiguiendo lo más parecido a un policía debía ser grave, pero ellos no pudieron mantenerse en seriedad. Algunos sonreían, otros soltaban carcajadas.

—¡Nos vemos! —Kagome les gritó mientras se separaban de ellos. Sus caminos se separaban, mas eso no logró arruinar su buen humor.

—¡Hasta mañana! —Sango también gritó. Miroku agitó su mano y le guiño un ojo a Inuyasha. Él sólo movió la cabeza y sonrió. Después, los Taishou desaparecieron al tomar otra calle.

Corriendo con el viento despeinando su cabello, las risas saliendo de sus cuerpos y sus manos juntas, parecía como si todo fuera posible. Sango decidió disfrutar un poco de esa sensación. Tomarla y embriagarse con ella.

...

Corriendo con el viento despeinando su cabello, las risas saliendo de sus cuerpos y sus manos juntas, parecía como si todo fuera posible. Inuyasha y Kagome continuaron de esa forma aun cuando el guardia debió de rendirse desde hacía un buen rato, o al menos unas calles atrás. La energía pareció bajar un poco, así que comenzaron a caminar.

—Es bueno que aún podamos hacerlo —mencionó Kagome con algo de dificultad, pues aún no se recuperaba de su carrera. Aun así, continuaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inuyasha pareció no entender de lo que hablaba, o era que se encontraba distraído pensando en otra cosa.

—Estar como antes, los cuatro —ella explicó, siendo motivada por los recuerdos de años pasados—. He recordado muchas cosas. Fue agradable, ¿verdad?

A pesar de todo, él lo dijo sin dificultad alguna: —Sí, mucho.

Y, otra vez, la mente de Inuyasha se mantuvo ocupada con algún otro pensamiento que nadie más podía alcanzar. Pero regresó de nuevo con ella cuando Kagome soltó su mano. Su rostro adquirió un gesto de alerta.

Ella se vio en la necesidad de aclarar: —Tu mano está sudada —después se limpió la mano con su pantalón.

—No soy el único —Inuyasha le dijo, mostrando la suya para que pudiera verla, agitándola como bandera al viento —o al menos como si estuviera saludando a alguien. Kagome no pudo evitarlo y se rió.

—Después de esto, estoy tan cansada —comentó. Su voz ambientaba perfectamente sus palabras, al igual que sus brazos agotados que seguían cargando las compras—. Ya quiero llegar a casa.

—Si estas cansada, sube —él le dijo, sin sonar como broma, molestia, o alguna emoción similar. Sonaba _normal. _

—¿A dónde? —ahora ella se encontraba sin comprender muy bien el ofrecimiento. La mirada de Inuyasha cambió a una que mostraba el mensaje de «Resulta obvio»—. Tu espalda —dijo al entender. Luego declinó la oferta—: No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Me estás subestimando —Inuyasha expresó con indignación. Él sabía que era _más que fuerte. _

—No estoy diciendo que no puedas, sino que no debes hacerlo. También estás cansado así que... ¡Ah! —y ella no pudo terminar de decir que era mala idea pues, en algún lugar del camino, la energía podría esfumarse y ambos caerían.

Era demasiado tarde. De alguna forma, Inuyasha la había desobedecido —como siempre.

—Bájame —le pidió. En otra situación incluso le hubiera gritado, pero en verdad estaba cansada—. Te agotarás y ambos caeremos. Y te aplastaré.

—Eso no va a pasar —a pesar de que ese fue una defesa débil y sin fundamentos sólidos, a Kagome le pareció suficiente como para rendirse. Ya no le importaba si estaban llamando la atención. Sólo quería llegar a casa y dormir un poco.

Entonces simplemente se recostó y disfrutó el paseo, al menos lo que observaba. Algunas veces sólo se quedaba viendo el cabello negro, tomar un delgado mechón y jugar con él. Incluso se atrevió a ponérselo como si fuera un bigote. Dios, hoy parecía no estar en sus cabales.

—Deja de jugar —Inuyasha la regañó. Sí, y ese día también los papeles parecieron invertirse por un momento.

—¿Por qué? —contestó con voz adormilada. El que se mecieran continuamente le estaba provocando sueño. También la calidez que brotaba de un cuerpo conocido la incitaba a cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos por un tiempo.

—Porque te estás moviendo mucho.

—Sí, sí —y detuvo su juego con los mechones de cabello negro.

Ahora, sin hacer otra cosa, era más fácil que el sueño comenzara a ganar territorio. Incluso podría jurar que se durmió por unos cuantos minutos porque, cuando escuchó la voz de Inuyasha, se encontró en otro lugar.

—Kagome, yo... me gusta estar contigo —lo dijo en voz baja.

A ella le pareció una frase que tenía mucha certesa: —Sería extraño si no. Nos conocimos antes que a nuestros padres.

Y Kagome se preparaba para cerrar los ojos de nuevo, cuando una respuesta la tomó por sorpresa: —Pero ya no nos conocemos como antes. Estamos creciendo.

—¿No te gusta crecer? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. El cambio brusco de emociones por parte de Inuyasha—. ¿Querías quedarte siendo pequeño para siempre, siendo mi _pequeño _hermano? —ella optó por ser , a veces era mejor el estar ante una persona molesta que una triste. Pero Inuyasha no contestó, ni siquiera con molesta. Ante eso, ella hizo una petición—: Bájame.

—¿Por qué? —Él preguntó, pero aun así lo hizo. Kagome se estaba moviendo mucho que, si seguía así, en verdad ambos podrían haber terminado en el suelo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le hizo la pregunta mientras lo miraba con atención, pero él parecía no verla siquiera. ¿A dónde estaba observando?—. Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo? —volvió a cuestionarle. Habían pasado sólo unos cuantos días... e Inuyasha la abrazó repentinamente—. Vayamos a casa.

En unos cuantos minutos —unos minutos silenciosos— entraron al apartamento. Casi fue un shock ambiental. Del _afuera _brillante y cálido, pasaron al _adentro _silencioso y hasta un poco oscuro.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Kagome le hizo la pregunta forzada a un Inuyasha recostado en un sillón. Él también estaba cansado.

Ella tuvo que conformarse con un: —Mmh, sí.

—No me preocupes —mencionó con una sonrisa. El gesto de Inuyasha (tan sólo su rostro un poco avergonzado) fue capaz de hacerle ver que no mentía.

—No planeaba hacerlo —él dijo, mientras se cubría el rostro con su antebrazo. Tal vez también deseaba dormir—. Prometí que no te causaría problemas.

—Pero es bueno saber que, si los hay, puedes confiar en mí —así que se sentó a su lado, en el poco espacio que quedaba del sillón. Inuyasha contestó sus palabras con un _«Mmh» _afirmativo.

Si hubiera ocurrido otra cosa diferente, el silencio momentáneo hubiera sido terminado por alguno de los dos —ambos tenían cosas qué decir. No obstante, aquello que se encargó de hacerlo, fueron dos diferentes sonidos, pero ambos provenientes de celulares.

Inuyasha se levantó y fue a tomar su teléfono, el cual se encontraba olvidado en algún lugar del primer piso, o quizá del segundo. No lo sabía. Mientras tanto, Kagome tomó el suyo, pues lo tenía en uno de sus bolsillos. Era un mail, a diferencia de la llamada que él había recibido. Extraño. Era un número desconocido. Aunque no tanto cuando comenzó a leer: _«Hola, soy Kouga»_

_¡Kouga! _¿Cómo había obtenido su...? Ah. Las chicas. Seguramente ellas habían sido.

Después de suspirar, continuó: _«Hace poco te vi, cerca del parque del centro. Quise saludarte, pero estaba él, abrazándote» _Kagome no supo por qué, pero comenzó a sentirse avergonzada. _«¿Ese tipo está bien?» _eso mismo deseaba saber ella. _«Aunque creo que sí si tuvo tiempo de mirarme y ponerme uno de esos gestos feos». _

—Inuyasha... —ella lo llamó cuando observó cómo bajaba de las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —Kagome... Ella deseaba preguntarle si la razón de su actitud, de su abrazo, había sido porque había visto a Kouga.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Prefirió decir eso. De todas formas, no encontraba una razón a su pregunta. ¿Qué si se trataba de eso? Él no se llevaba bien con Kouga, eso era bien sabido.

—Sí —respondió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No tardes.

—Ajá —después, ya no estaba ahí.

...

—Estoy tan cansada... —Sango mencionó mientras entraba a su casa. Incluso su garganta dolía de tanto reír. Pero era un dolor agradable. _Dolor agradable. _

—¿Qué pasó, hermana? —Kohaku apareció delante de ellos dos, con rostro despreocupando—. ¿Estás ebria?

—Claro que no —ella le contestó, casi gritando. Le había impresionado que él le dijera eso. Mientras tanto, Miroku comenzó a reír. Molesta, ella le dio un codazo. Entonces, él detuvo sus carcajadas, o al menos las redujo y disminuyó su volumen—. Es que estoy cansada —repitió la frase.

Su hermano movió los hombros y dijo «Bueno». Después se fue. Quizá tenía otras cosas más importantes qué hacer que el observar a su hermana y al _amigo _de sus hermanas.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación —le ofreció Miroku y ella no puedo decir no. No debía. El día de hoy los había sorprendido con un momento que estaría gustosos de guardarlo en su memoria, así que tenía que afrontar el hecho de que el momento por fin había llegado.

Ambos lo supieron cuando se encontraron dentro del cuarto. Por un momento, un universo alterno donde nadie más podría entrar.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Miroku mencionó, viéndola a los ojos. A pesar de encontrarse sentados a una pequeña distancia, parecía como si estuvieran más cerca. Como... una fusión.

No sabía si se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, ignorando a la mente; o si también la mente le hubiera gritado que lo deseaba, pero aun así era lo único que quería.

Sango asintió y los ojos azules se mostraron más amplios. Entonces, ella agregó: —He formado una propuesta, un plan oscuro y malvado.

—No eres la única —eso sería algo evidente, pero a Sango le ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor—. Te escucho.

Entonces, lo hizo: —Faltan unos meses para que Koyuki onne-san regrese... —de repente, se detuvo. Alguien dentro de ella aún se aferraba, diciéndole las consecuencias. Pero ese ser ignoraba que ella ya no quería escucharse. Sango continuó: —Así que saldremos en ese tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasará después de eso? —él le preguntó, mostrándose consternado. Cuando Koyuki regresara, ¿se separarían y ya? No. A pesar de todo, no querría eso. Miroku no sabía decidirse en qué sería peor: nunca tener algo, o tenerlo por un tiempo para después serle arrebatado.

—Las relaciones no duran mucho —dolió escucharlo, a ambos les dolió—. No digo que eso quiero que suceda. Que termináramos odiándonos... —Miroku descubrió que eso tal vez sería aún peor.

Sin embargo, dejó esas ideas, posponiéndolas para otro momento. Ojalá fuera uno donde, en un futuro, ambos platicaran sobre recuerdos lejanos y las _tontas posibilidades _de que algo malo sucediera, cuando en realidad nada de eso habría ocurrido. Sonaba demasiado tonto y positivo, pero él quería serlo.

—Pero también está la posibilidad de que queramos seguir —Miroku dijo—. Para mí eso es lo más probable —él se llenó de energía, reforzando sus deseos (casi sueños) cuando vio que Sango sonreía levemente.

Sango habló, dejando ese gesto: —Entonces, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Y seremos castigados.

A Miroku la mención de un castigo no le afectó demasiado. Insultado, golpeado, o encerrado en cualquier lugar, estaría bien siempre y cuando pudiera observar la sonrisa de Sango. Si su condición se cumplía, aceptaba lo que pasara.

...

En esa parte del mundo, o al menos del país, esa noche era más fría de lo que pensaba. Cada que exhalaba, el aire salía en forma de pequeñas nubes blancas. Ella pensó por un momento que era similar al humo que expulsaba _él _cada que fumaba —lo cual era casi siempre_. No_. No era así. Esto era vapor puro, juguetón, no algo _malo_.

Con tantas personas caminando a su al rededor, gente que tenía a dónde ir, comenzó a cuestionarse qué haría ahora que su _misión _había terminado. Le había costado trasladarse a Tokio como para irse tan rápido, mas ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Buscando formas, salidas y opciones. La verdad era que ya no quería regresar. A pesar de todo, no deseaba regresar un lugar donde había apestoso humo que salía, mostrando que eso estaba encendido, caliente. Donde no podía hablar cuanto quisiera.

_«¡Guarda silencio!»_

_«¡No hables cuando no te den permiso!»_

Tal vez podría conseguir algún trabajo. Era buena con la gente, así que podría irle bien. Por el momento continuaría viviendo con esa gentil señora —después de todo, ella le ofreció quedarse cuánto tiempo quisiera. Además, le gustaba su compañía, y esperaba que eso fuera mutuo.

Una voz burlona se interpuso entre sus pensamientos, quizá su imaginación: —Por fin te encontramos, _Rin. _

Se sorprendió desde el momento que escuchó lo cerca que había sonado. Colándose entre su piel, provocando temblores. Aún era una niña.

Fue tomada y arrastrada a un callejón. Su espalda chocó fuertemente contra una pared sucia.

—¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacer eso? —le preguntó. Al parecer, jamás podría huir del todo. Siempre habría alguien que la encontraría.

—Era lo apropiado —ella le respondió. Sí, tal vez sus piernas temblaban y se encontraba rodeada, pero jamás la callaría.

—¿Lo apropiado? —su rostro se molestó aún más. Para ser tan joven, su cara estaba adquiriendo muchas líneas de expresión en su frente—. ¿Quién carajos te crees para decidir lo que es mejor? ¡Respóndeme! —levantó su cuello, haciendo que ella lo viera con atención.

—Eso no era suyo desde un principio, así que se lo regresé a su dueño —se sorprendió al decirlo sin tartamudeo alguno. También los demás lo hicieron, mas con otra razón. Todos sabían que nadie debía de hablarle de esa forma.

—Su dueño, su puto dueño —se burló—. Tú lo viste. Le hiciste un favor al demonio, _Rin-chan. _

—Ahora debes pagarlo —la aparición de las sonrisas amargas.

Lo sabía, pero no encontraba una razón para arrepentirse. Había hecho lo indicado. Nunca dejaría que ellos se quedaran con eso cuando su dueño —su resplandeciente dueño— debía de encontrarse preocupado. Ningún insulto o maltrato podría hacerla cambiar de idea.

Rin se transportó a otro lugar, uno donde podría ver a ese hombre de apariencia imponente y rasgos hermosos se hacían tan vívidos. Casi como si estuviera frente a ella, como si lo escuchara: —Estorban.

—Sesshoumaru-sama —ella dijo su nombre. Porque él era de verdad.

_"Probablemente no sepas esto, pero el día en que nos conocimos  
Lo he hecho mi día de las sonrisas,  
Hay algunas emociones que no se pueden explicar  
igual que la razón del por qué sigo en la ciudad de Tokio"  
_**—alan, JING GUO NAN QING SHAN**

* * *

_Creo que esta vez sí me retrasé para publicar. Lo lamento. He estado ocupada trabajando en un reto (parodia... ¡Ay! Duele tanto) y la inspiración sólo llegaba para darme más ideas, no ninguna para nutrir el capítulo. Y, al parecer, no fue muy inteligente el estar leyendo Stephen King si iba a escribir sobre cosas terrenales. Pero al final he cumplido._

_**Agradecimientos a: miko kaoru-sama, Yumipon, SangoSarait, y a las nuevas (TTuTT) anni y Sara Croft. De repente me siento popular XD. **_

_-El nombre del capítulo esta vez hace referencia al título de la última cita (una de las pocas canciones chinas de alan que amo). Después de buscar y buscar pude dar con la traducción al inglés, así que tenía que celebrarlo._

_-La canción del concierto improvisado (sigo traumada porque los Seiyuu sí cantan): "Beautiful world" de Hikaru Utada. _

_Saludos, Loops Magpe (Escribiendo como castigo: "Sólo escribir malas palabras para nutrir la trama"). _


	8. Y los muros se caen

Lo sabía. Todos debían tener algo a lo cual aferrarse, una ancla en momentos difíciles que les hiciera sentir mejor en su tiempo de inestabilidad_. _Muchos tenían a la religión —un algo que él nunca había comprendido y tal vez jamás lo haría. Sin embargo, él sí tenía su ancla. Había tenido que escuchar aquella historia en voz de esa mujer demasiadas veces hasta el punto de cansarse. Y, como esos niños, él también contaba con una. Esta era su historia:

_Hace mucho tiempo existieron unos poderosos guerreros llamados samurai. Su importancia era tan grande como su honor. Fuertes, muchas veces invencibles. Genios, eruditos, señores feudales... no había límite si deseaban encontrar la supremacía. Incluso algunas veces eran temidos. Era una clase admirada a la que muy pocos podían acceder realmente._

_Pero todo cambió aproximadamente en la era en la que de nuevo se abrieron las puertas hacia el mundo exterior, a los extranjeros. Cuando a los señores feudales y al propio gobierno se les ocurrió decir que no eran necesarios tantos samurai. Después de todo, ya tenían a unos jóvenes y sacrificables soldados. Así que poco a poco se fueron disminuyendo hasta que no hubo quién pudiera obtener ese título, recuperarlo. Olvidados, tuvieron que convertirse en ladrones y asesinos a sueldo. Ahora eran ronin. _

_El tiempo volvió a girar y los antiguos samurai volvieron a cambiar, tanto de nombre como de posición. Madurando, aprendiendo de sus equivocaciones. Eso es lo que tú eres._

_«Tal vez no somos admirados, pero sí somos temidos y para mí eso es mejor» _ella le dijo una vez y jamás lo olvidó _«Cuando te aman, te pueden traicionar. Si te tiene el suficiente miedo, no se moverán. No intentarán algo». _

No era una historia de amor, esto era la realidad pura. Era el origen de su especie en un mundo que tiende a traicionar, actuando con inteligencia. A veces debías ignorar a los que tenían lágrimas en los ojos, mas eso era lo mejor. Personas que sólo se quejan, esperando que alguien atienda su llamado y los consuele, son simple basura. Sólo los más fuertes se levantan de una caída. No. Ni siquiera caían. Los errores se cobraban con precios altos.

_Padre, tú más que nadie debe saberlo. _

—Gracias por permitirme llamar a Kaede obaa-chan. No deseaba preocuparla —ahí estaba esa chica. Un día, y seguía sin comprender muy bien sus palabras y gestos infantiles. Además, no necesitaba tantas explicaciones. Si quería hacer algo, que lo hiciera. Esa era la forma en que lo habían educado y como seguía actuando.

—No agradezcas —le dijo, sin expresión alguna en su voz. Su normalidad expresada—. No estoy _cuidando de ti _o alguna otra tontería. Sólo pago una deuda —ella abrió la boca, deseando decir algo, pero no lo dijo. Sólo sonrió.

Jaken apareció a su lado, con su típico gesto desagradable. A veces solía fruncir tanto los labios que parecía un estúpido pico. Hoy no era la excepción.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo va a quedarse aquí? —preguntó, descarado. Y, como siempre, una simple mirada fue capaz de ponerlo nervioso—. ¡No es que le esté dando órdenes o juzgando sus decisiones! —si lo hacía, a él no le importaba. Todos tienen libertad de actuar, equivocarse y hasta elegir la muerte que deseen tomar—. Niña, ¿por qué crees que estás aquí? —ya que no pudo obtener algo de él, fue directo al problema.

La muchacha no pensó ni siquiera un segundo y contestó: —Pues... porque Sesshoumaru-sama es una persona extremadamente amable.

Esa respuesta y la segunda sonrisa congeló a Jaken, incluso a él.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, así que no tenía por qué perder el tiempo en cosas como esas. Jaken lo siguió, y Rin —ese era su nombre— los despidió con una reverencia.

_«A pesar de todo, Sesshoumaru-sama pudo haber decidido imaginar como si nunca me hubiera visto y seguir su camino» _Como muchos lo había hecho, actuando como típicos ciudadanos que no quieren meterse en problemas que no les conciernen. Él había tenido esa opción _«Pero no lo hizo. Él me salvó». _

Otra vez sus labios se ondularon ampliamente, sin importarle que una de sus heridas se hubiera abierto.

Sesshoumaru sintió una planta creciendo dentro de él al recordarlo. Rasguños, moretones, cortadas, eso se estaba convirtiendo en el agua y sol para la semilla. Se sentía como si perteneciera a la misma flor que habían sentido los samurai olvidados, los ronin denigrados. Hoy trataría de arrancarla. O de hacer que brotara, con un profundo color rojo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: **

**Y los muros se caen**

_"¿Existirá alguien que no tenga nada que ocultar?  
De seguro todos tienen algo  
que quieren esconder secretamente en sus corazones"  
_—**KOKIA, GOMEN NE**

* * *

Pronto sería la media noche, o quizá ya había pasado tiempo desde que esa hora pasó. No lo sabía con seguridad, ni mucho menos analizaba ligeramente los números que reflejaban una hora en específico. Nunca en su vida había amado tanto a su celular. Por fin se sentía como aquellas típicas chicas japonesas que se pegaban a él, sin alejar sus ojos de la pantalla y moviendo los dedos con una velocidad casi imposible.

También, como típica japonesa, sus ojos se secaban con más facilidad que alguien con otra nacionalidad. Ahora tenía que parpadear con mayor frecuencia para evitar ver borroso, o que sus ojos lagrimaran. Pero eso no importaba. Sus ojos podrían estar lagrimando, mas sus labios estaban sonriendo.

Después de todo, el encontrarse charlando con Miroku, era muy agradable.

Una vibración señaló que otro mensaje había llegado: _«...Entonces, corregí al profesor y se molestó conmigo. Después me sacó del salón» _Al final, un emoticón de un monito con una lágrima en el ojo apareció.

_«¡Ah, qué injusto!» _Sango envió. Estaba no sabía que en la universidad los profesores aún tenían el poder de sacar a los alumnos del aula.

_«Pero no terminó ahí» _Rápidamente llegó la respuesta _«Luego me encontré con la directora y me preguntó qué había ocurrido»._

_«Y ella estuvo de tu parte» _ella trató de mostrarse esperanzada.

_«No. En fin, al final tuve que comprobarles su error con el maravilloso internet» _Oh, vaya. Pero al menos se habían percatado de su equivocación. Nadie podría contra Miroku_ «Aunque luego dijo el profesor: Cualquiera puede subir lo que sea a internet»._

Sango rodó los ojos, aunque casi quería reír en ese momento: _«Cómo me molestan las personas que no aceptan sus errores»._

Un gran emoticón de un personaje riendo a carcajadas, después un mensaje: _«No olvides que sueles ser obstinada, Sango». _

Ella tuvo el impulso de gritarle y golpearlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo cerca que pudieran sentirse el uno del otro con ese aparato tecnológico, él no estaba literalmente ahí, con ella. Así que tendría que esperar hasta que lo tuviera en frente para hacerlo.

—Pero después de besarte, malvado —se encontró diciendo, decidida, al momento que asentía con la cabeza. Tres segundos después, se percató de lo que había dicho y sus mejillas se encendieron. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en alguien a quien le parecía sencillo —casi un pecado el no hacerlo— el sentir los labios de alguien sobre los suyos, rompiendo su espacio personal? Tal vez después de que ese _alguien _resultara ser Miroku.

Otra vibración interrumpió sus pensamientos y, sorprendentemente, también el que estuviera mordiendo su propio labio inferior. Más cosas de las qué avergonzarse.

_«¿Por qué no salimos mañana?» _al leer eso, la temperatura de Sango descendió abruptamente. Se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer el celular sobre su colchón, pero continuó observando su mano, como si el espíritu de esas palabras continuara ahí.

La señal que avisaba el hecho de que otro mensaje había llegado, se activó de nuevo. ¿Miroku estaría molesto por no haberle respondido aún? Con temor, Sango tomó de nuevo el teléfono y observó la pantalla. Se había equivocado.

_«Terminé de instalarme. Este país es muy diferente a Japón en tantos aspectos que no puedo expresarlos. Incluso, podría decir que me siento intimidada. Perdona por escribirte a esta hora. Aquí es temprano. Buenas noches. Koyuki» _terminó de leer las palabras de su hermana mayor. ¿Cómo podría interpretar eso?

_«¿Sango? ¿Te llegó mi mensaje?» _

Ella reaccionó, por fin: —Sí, perdón... —después se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho, mas no escrito. Así que se golpeó mentalmente y lo escribió, agregando el hecho de que había recibido otro mensaje. Pero no hubo respuesta de Miroku. ¿Acaso... él también estaba observando el mensaje que Koyuki de seguro le acababa de enviar? Después de todo, su hermana era su pareja y ella —aunque le costara aceptarse de esa forma— era lo que solían llamar _amante. _

Una canción comenzó. Era _su_ tono.

Tardó en responder, pero lo hizo: —Hola —le dijo, con voz baja. Parte de ello se debía a qué no sabía qué decir y a que ella debía ser la única que debía estar despierta en su casa.

—Hola —Miroku dijo, del mismo modo, quizá sólo para emparejar las cosas. Casi siempre dormía y se despertaba solo. Ese pensamiento hizo que a Sango le doliera un poco el pecho—. Tardaste en responder.

—Sólo me quedé escuchando la canción —mencionó, con una excusa tonta, estúpida incluso. Pero, de alguna forma, podría ser eso.

—Ah —con una simple sílaba, ella supo que no le había creído—, ¿y cuál es mi tono? —preguntó, haciendo como si en verdad sólo se hubiera tratado de eso y no sobre su incapacidad para encontrar las palabras exactas para una situación como esa.

—Una de tus canciones favoritas —contestó. Ya tenía sus años de antigüedad (incluso cuando la escucharon por primera vez, ya podía considerarse como _vieja)_, pero seguía gustándole como antes—. _Tangerine dream. _

—Oh, diste directo en el clavo —Miroku pareció sorprendido, como si no esperara que Sango tuviera como tono de llamada aquella canción que hacía mucho tiempo él había dicho al escucharla: _«A veces me siento así», _sin esperar que alguien lo recordara o tomara como algo importante—. Así que esperaste a que terminara el coro para responder.

—Me gusta el coro —también ella continuó, esperando alargar el tema el tiempo suficiente para que su mente adquiriera su habilidad lingüística de nuevo.

—Entonces me amarás —mencionó, para después, con una voz que Sango podría definir con «un sonido salido de las profundidades del _Naraka_» comenzar a cantar—: _No hay que huir, el destino siempre está ahí. Ponerse a llorar o a temblar, eso es algo que tú puedes posponer..._

Al parecer, Miroku estaba a punto de continuar, pero ella lo interrumpió en medio de carcajadas: —¡Por favor, no sigas! ¡Piensa en la pobre cantante!

—Sólo por _Ban-chan _—y ya no hubo lamentos de ánima en pena. Sin embargo, eso hizo que la conversación girara hacia el lugar al que aún no estaba preparada—: Entonces, ¿qué piensas de salir mañana?

—No lo sé —fue sincera. Sango había decidido no volver a mentirse así misma ni suprimir sus verdaderos deseos por más que quisiera hacerse creer que no los necesitaba. Que no eran buenos. Ella quería ser la persona que deseaba—. ¿A dónde iríamos?

—Aún no lo sé —contestó—. Creo que debía pensarlo antes de decirlo, ¿verdad? —una risa nerviosa siguió a las palabras. Así que él también estaba dudando de sus acciones. No importaba cuánto quisieran, todavía era difícil, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo, sin importar si había interrumpido la posibilidad de que Miroku siguiera riendo o mencionara algo más. Sólo lo dijo porque sabía que si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría—. Sí saldré contigo.

Una pausa momentánea. Una respiración. Después palabras: —Entonces te recogeré después de la escuela. ¿A las seis?

—No —el antónimo de su palabra anterior salió de sus labios, pero para tener otro significado que el de una prohibición hacia lo que en verdad quería—. A las cuatro.

—Pero tus clases...

—Sólo son los clubes —lo interrumpió—. Ya he participado en los últimos dos años y he obtenido los puntos de este semestre al ayudar en el festival deportivo —no era por presumir, pero gracias al dúo que había formado con Inuyasha, su salón había ganado más premios que otros—. También le ayudé al equipo de artes marciales cuando uno de sus miembros no pudo ir al torneo...

—Sí que has estado ocupada —por su voz, adivinaba que estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Y eso que no le había dicho que también ayudó a las elecciones de Yuka como miembro de consejo estudiantil, y otras actividades extra. En esos momentos en que Kagome no sabía decir no y ella tenía que acompañarla en sus decisiones. Bueno, al menos había obtenido una gran ayuda para un día como el de mañana.

—Es hora de que descanse un poco —terminó, sonado muy natural. Entonces la pésima interpretación de Miroku había servido para algo: para hacer que algunas cargas se fueran como arte de magia.

—Bien —terminó por aceptar. Era evidente que quería verla, pero también le importaba su situación escolar. A veces resultaba ser muy _lindo_—. Entonces, nos vemos.

—Buenas noches —se despidió sabiendo que ya era la hora de hacerlo. Mañana sería un día largo, así que debía dormir lo más que pudiera. Sin embargo, terminó por llamarlo—: Miroku.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sonando claramente curioso por saber lo que ella le tenía qué decir. Un poco esperanzado, tal vez.

—Yo... —comenzó. Al parecer, esa frase era más difícil de decir de lo que se lo imaginaba—: Yo pienso que deberías tomar clases de canto.

—Un golpe al corazón. Gracias, Sango. Has hecho que olvide mi idea de entrar a la farándula. Yo creí que tenía potencial —la versión melodramática de Miroku hacía su aparición.

—No quiero que seas eso —Sango lo sorprendió con eso. Ella también se encontró de la misma forma. Su lado _niña _había despertado—: Serías muy popular.

—¿Esos sí son celos? —Otra vez sonó con esperanzas.

—Quizá —confesó, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz. También pareció disminuir su edad.

—Esta noche dormiré feliz —sí, y también sonaba de esa forma. Un sentimiento que se le estaba contagiando—. Buenas noches, Sango.

—Hasta mañana —volvió a despedirse. Acto seguido (y con el dolor de su corazón) colgó. No iba a aguantar una tonta situación de _«Cuelga tú», «No, tú». _

Sango se recostó sobre su cama, imaginando que Miroku estaría haciendo lo mismo en su casa. Mas las barreras de la distancia comenzaron a ser más delgadas. Por un momento, ella podría imaginar que él se encontraba en su habitación a su lado, mirándola y poniendo esos gestos que solían desesperarla, pero que sin ellos no sería la misma. Por ese motivo, Sango tomó una almohada y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando que el sueño la venciera. Ignorando que, varios kilómetros lejos de ahí, Miroku estaba haciendo lo mismo.

...

Hoy era un maldito día. Desde el momento en que despertó después de sólo dos horas de sueño ligero y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza dolía —y que también recordaba—, supo la verdad. Que estaba frente a un ejemplo más que le comprobaban que la vida era una perra. Una maldita puta cualquiera que siempre se desquitaba con los que menos lo merecían, transformándolos con el tiempo en seres que sí lo merecían.

Estar vivo era un asco.

Pero, a pesar de lo terrible que se sentía, debía de ir a la escuela. Lo menos que deseaba era quedarse en casa para después recibir preguntas que no deseaba responder —tal como había pasado ayer cuando en verdad no podía con la migraña de su cabeza. Entonces, fue a tomar un baño para despejar un poco a su mente. Estando desnudo saltó la ducha para ir directo a la tina. Con el agua a su alrededor, sólo observó el techo, con la mente en blanco.

Pero una voz se sobrepuso al simple sonido del agua moviéndose, a una gota cayendo: —¿Inuyasha? —fue llamado desde la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Estás aquí? —Inuyasha estuvo tentado a permanecer callado, como si no hubiera escuchado tales palabras.

—Estoy en el baño —terminó por contestar. Inuyasha se levantó y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla. Mientras tanto, escuchó cómo alguien entraba a su habitación.

—¿Hoy te sientes bien? —Kagome se escuchaba ahora más cerca—. Si no es así, puedes quedarte. No te preocupes. Hace unos días que terminaron los parciales, así que... —ella no terminó su _mensaje de lástima, _como llamaría Inuyasha, ya que él abrió la puerta del baño.

—Iré —le dijo, observándola frente a él—. No soy débil, Kagome.

—Sí, es verdad —ella mencionó, al momento en que se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Inuyasha sintió unos ojos sobre él mientras tomaba otra toalla para secar su cabello. Después, hubo un comentario que decía algo como: _«Sí... en verdad eres fuerte», _pero decidió no hacerle caso.

Cuando se volteó para tomar su ropa, se dio cuenta de que Kagome aún se encontraba ahí, sentada en una esquina de su cama, sólo observando. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Acaso pretendía quedarse ahí toda la mañana?

—Adelántate —por fin dijo, dándole la espalda. Una espalda que seguía sintiéndose observada—. O voy a retrasarte.

—No importa —fue la respuesta.

—_Kagome... _—Inuyasha volteó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—Bien —expresó, sonando cansada—. Entonces me voy —y Kagome se levantó de la cama.

—Sí —Sin darle tiempo para verla partir vestida con su uniforme, Inuyasha volvió a darle la espalda, buscando algo en su armario. Casi grita una maldición al sentir de repente algo cálido que tocaba su hombro húmedo—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado a una Kagome con mirada seria.

—Mmm... —ella observaba cada centímetro de su rostro. Pero después pareció rendirse—. Nada. No tardes —entonces, Kagome se retiró de ahí, haciendo que esas palabras se convirtieran en la última frase que le dedicaría esa mañana, casi todo el día.

No era como si ella se hubiera molestado con él, dejándole de hablar. No. Era que Inuyasha estaba evitando a Kagome.

Muchas veces ella podía ver a través de él —estuvo a punto de hacerlo en ese momento—, así que se alejaría un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a expresar todo lo que sentía y sabía de alguna forma que jamás lo haría. Eso era como estarse quejando todo el tiempo y él no era de esa forma.

De todas formas, Kagome se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Ella y Sango se habían pasado yendo de un lado al otro. Primero dirigiéndose a la dirección. Después, buscado a la profesora encargada de dirigir el grupo de teatro —en el cual Sango formaba parte. Tal vez las insistencias de esa mujer para que ella por fin participara en alguna obra —en especial una musical porque _«¡Oh, tienes una voz tan moldeable!»_—, por fin la habían cansado y había decidido dejarlo.

_O es que no puede ahora que tiene que ayudarte, _su lado pesimista —uno que parecía nunca callarse— hacía su aparición. Sin embargo, él sacudió su cabeza, callándolo. Podría pensar cualquier cosa en otros momentos, en cualquier clase, menos ésta.

Para él, la clase de deportes era una de las mejores. No era por el hecho de que le gustara la forma en que se impartía, mucho menos el profesor. Su razón se encontraba en que se movía. Inuyasha no era bueno estando estático y su cuerpo parecía rogarle algo que lo hiciera agitar su respiración. Una forma de expresar su energía y liberar emociones.

Entonces, ya habiéndose cambiado de uniforme, fue hacia donde los demás alumnos se reunían esa tarde un tanto nublada.

Sin embargo, estando en un lugar donde había mucho espacio, era fácil ser detectado y detectar a más. Por esa razón fue que vio a dos chicas más que conocidas para él dirigirse a su lado.

_Diablos. _

Inuyasha, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, tomo su cabello con el propósito de peinarlo (usarlo suelto sería muy poco inteligente a la hora de alguna actividad física). Kagome, al ver lo que intentaba, extendió su mano. Pero jamás tocó el cabello.

—Yo puedo solo —él le dijo, terminando rápidamente su actividad.

—Ah, bien —Kagome expresó, tratando de no verse... como parecía sentirse. Eso causó una punzada en Inuyasha, pero no podía decirlo. Si lo hacía, ella se daría cuenta de _todo_. Y él había hecho una promesa.

Un pitido del silbato del profesor logró salvar la situación.

Los alumnos de los dos grupos se reunieron para escuchar las instrucciones: —Tendremos un juego de futbol —bueno, era evidente al ver los balones de soccer—. Se enfrentarán A contra B. Quiero que todos participen. Las incluyo a ustedes, mujeres —y, como era de esperarse, se quejaron—. No entiendo las ideas de igualdad de género si piensan que no pueden contra unos pobres niños enclenques como ellos.

—¡Ey! —algunos hombres no dieron su aprobación ante ese calificativo.

—Sensei —Yuka-abogada hizo su aparición. Dios, esa mujer era imparable. No, incallable—. Pienso que hablo por todas al decir que nuestro descontento no es ese. Sino que el grupo B tiene menos mujeres. ¿No sería injusto para ellos? —terminó su comentario con una sonrisa que el profesor terminó por compartir.

—Bien —estuvo de acuerdo. Después, el profesor le hizo una señal a su ayudante.

—Entonces... —el ayudante comenzó a decir tres nombres de hombres. Después, siguió con las mujeres—: Shirota, Kuwashima y Kagome-san al B —la sonrisa de Yuka se borró con la misma velocidad que lo habría hecho Inuyasha si hubiera estado sonriendo (de alguna forma y sabiendo como actuaba la vida, eso ya era de esperar). Ahora el grupo B se llevaba a Sango, una de las chicas más atlética de la escuela. Y también a Kagome, entregada en charola de plata a Kouga.

—¡Elijan sus once jugadores! Recuerden que deben de cambiar uno cada cinco minutos para que todos participen. Si no es así, el equipo será penalizado.

—Hola, Kagome —Kouga le dijo cuando se estaban reuniendo en los equipos.

—Hola —ella contestó, moviendo la mano.

—¿Ganaremos? —Kouga continuó hablando. Claro. Jamás perdería la oportunidad.

—Aunque eso parezca traición hacia mi grupo, lo haremos —ambos sonrieron.

—¡Ese es el ánimo Kagome-sama! —gritó uno de los amigos de Kouga. Uno, porque el otro había sido enviado a su equipo.

Inuyasha sólo rodó los ojos. Eso fue todo. Sorprendentemente no se sentía tan molesto como imaginaba estar. Tal vez le hacía falta un poco de energía. Al menos en el aspecto mental porque esa tarde su nombre sería escuchado mucho.

—¡Eso es Inuyasha-kun! —gritaron algunas personas cuando volvió a recuperar el balón, mencionando su nombre de la forma que menos le gustaba. ¡Esos hombres no dejaban de perderlos! ¡Qué inútiles! Por eso tenía que ir de un lado al otro.

No obstante, Kouga se convirtió en una piedra en su zapato. Justo en ese momento apareció de repente, sin advertir su presencia. Hasta que habló: —Nos vemos, caracol —y, al hacer suyo el balón, dejó a Inuyasha atrás.

—Eso si lo permito —decidido, aceleró hasta que se encontró a su lado. Entonces, Inuyasha se barrió en el pasto. Kouga cayó, y el balón estuvo a punto de perderse, sin embargo, alguien la salvó.

Aun así, un silbido fue escuchado.

—¡Taishou, deja de ser tan rudo, es sólo un juego! —el profesor lo reprendió. Él sólo levantó la mano, mostrando que había escuchado.

—_Tsk _—se quejó con un sonido. Acto seguido, fue marcada una falta. Y el grupo B obtuvo el primer gol.

Pero aun cuando ya tenía una advertencia, Inuyasha continuó participando. Al parecer, los miembros de su equipo decidieron que era más útil en el campo —a pesar de lo peligroso que resultara—, que sentado en la banca, seguramente gritando. Y, fuera como fuera, ellos obtuvieron su gol, alcanzando el empate.

Y otra vez el balón llegó a los pies de Inuyasha. Sólo que esta vez prefirió hacer un pase de larga distancia. Sólo esperaba que ese tal Ginta pudiera atraparlo y no lo traicionara por su _amigo. _

—¡Es mío! —Sango gritó, moviéndose para alcanzar el balón. La trayectoria era demasiado alta como para golpearla con los pies, así que tuvo la idea de darle con el pecho. Una idea de la cual se arrepentiría después de comprobar en su misma piel que la potencia era mucha. Entonces cayó por el golpe.

El juego fue pausado otra vez.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Inuyasha corrió hacia donde su amiga se encontraba.

—Sango. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, al momento que le ayudaba a levantarse. Los mirones que se habían reunido a su alrededor sólo hacían eso: mirar, nada de actuar. Además de que Kagome, después de terminado el primer tiempo, se encontraba en la banca, incapaz de hacer algo por ella.

—Sí —respondió. Su voz había sido baja (posiblemente por el oxígeno perdido), pero ella se dio el lujo de sonreír—. ¿Eso fue muy extremo, no? Creo que volé un poco —Inuyasha sonrió de lado. Sango no estaba molesta. Tampoco parecía estar herida.

Sin embargo, eso no fue capaz de mejorar el carácter del profesor: —Te lo advertí, Taishou. Afuera.

—Pero, sensei... —Sango dijo, interponiéndose entre ellos dos—. Fue un accidente.

—_Taishou _—al parecer, él la ignoró.

—Ya voy —él simplemente obedeció. No era como si esperara que el profesor tomara otra decisión. No desde que había dejado su clase extracurricular. _«Estás desaprovechando tu potencial, ¿sabes?» _él le había dicho, tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero él no lo hizo. No sentía que algo así pudiera llenarlo, al menos ya no. Sí, le gustaba moverse, pero no que alguien le dijera cómo.

Mas Inuyasha no fue a sentarse a la banca o algún otro lugar de las canchas. Prefirió irse a los vestidores. Después de todo, sólo faltaban unos minutos para que la clase finalizara.

Ya estando vestido con su otra ropa, Inuyasha se miró en el espejo del lugar y sintió como si una sombra no tan nítida se reflejara en él. Un alguien que también se había vuelto distante. Bajó la vista y sus labios liberaron lo más parecido a un suspiro dificultoso, como si le costara respirar. Después levantó la cabeza, observando de nuevo el cristal reflejante. Aún tenía el cabello atado. Y odió eso.

Tenía de nuevo el cabello libre cuando los otros alumnos comenzaron a entrar, y él salió.

Se topó con ese molesto de Kouga al subir las escaleras rumbo a la azotea. No tenía ánimos para asistir a la clase que quedaba. Él aún vestía el uniforme deportivo, como si, al término de la clase, hubiera decidido quitárselo. Además, ya era hora de que todos se encontraran dentro de su salón. Sus razones... a Inuyasha no le importaban.

—Espera —Kouga lo alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, interponiéndose entre él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —no tenía ánimos como para soportarlo, así que no se tomó el tiempo como para tratar de suprimir un poco su mal humor. Además, era Kouga, así que ni aunque se sintiera de _lo más lindo _dejaría de mostrar su desagrado.

—¿Que qué me pasa? —bueno, al parecer, ese sentimiento era algo mutuo—. Eso te pregunto a ti.

Inuyasha no se reprimió y lo miró directamente. Los ojos marrones observando a los azules: —Te odio.

La respuesta totalmente sincera sacó sólo un poco a Kouga de su estado, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse callado: —¿Y por qué me odias? —preguntó, dándose la libertad incluso de levantar una ceja y dar una leve sonrisa de lado.

—Es una pregunta muy fácil —también Inuyasha sonrió de esa forma. Después, enlistó las razones que a él le parecían evidentes—: Tu feo rostro. Tu actitud de aparecer siempre aun cuando no te llamen. Que desde siempre sólo nos habías insultado y de repente quieras parecer alguien _bueno _—eso último pareció impactar a Kouga, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como si en lugar de que Inuyasha hubiera utilizado palabras lo hubiera golpeado.

—Era un niño —él se defendió. Su rostro había dejado a la molestia para reemplazarla por un gesto difícil de definir—. Los niños hacen y dicen estupideces.

—Aun si eso es verdad, los recuerdos no se olvidan, ¿sabes? —su ceño fruncido se incrementó—. _«Bastardos», _participaste en el juego y no puedes cambiarlo.

—¿Quieres una disculpa? —Kouga le preguntó, regresando a un enojo diluido con algo de vergüenza por sus actos del pasado. Aunque a Inuyasha eso no pareció importarle, ya que comenzó a caminar directo a donde quería ir—. Lo lamento, ¿sí? Me arrepiento de decir eso —él comenzó a disculparse, levantando el rostro que había bajado por un momento—. En verdad lo hago. Fui cruel aunque en ese momento no pensé que lo estaba siendo.

Inuyasha, quien se había detenido en una parte de su discurso, lo miraba atentamente. Separó los labios para dar su opinión: —Esa disculpa no es para mí —dijo, serio. Kouga se quedó inmóvil. ¿Acaso había gastado palabras para nada? Pero el supuesto _malagradecido _explicó—: La estás diciendo por Kagome, así que dísela.

—_Kagome _—Kouga recitó lentamente ese nombre con mucho significado, intentando comprender—. Para ti, siempre es sobre ella. Sé que son familia, pero no te entiendo.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Tienes un tipo de obsesión con ella. Un _complejo de hermana._

—Eso es algo que no te importa —Inuyasha comenzó a caminar, pero Kouga volvió a aparecer rápidamente adelante de él, cerrando su paso. Él lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, mostrado un gesto cansado y enojado—. _Quítate _—le ordenó, casi con una furia palpable.

—No —se negó—. Si tu amigo no lo hace, tal vez yo deba hacerlo. No me agradas, así que puedo decir todo lo que pienso sin procurar si te duele o no —Inuyasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Kouga estaba pretendiendo decir aquello que Miroku no podía.

En ese aspecto, los amigos solían ser como enemigos.

—Tienes una grave dependencia —desde el principio no fue alentador—. Desde que te conozco sé que están juntos, primero porque podían, después porque debían. Eran pequeños, ya no. Eso es todo —como si eso no fuera peor, Kouga recitó lo que podría decir casi de memoria—: Lo mejor es que desde ahora te des cuenta de que no siempre estará contigo.

No. Eso no podía soportarlo: —¡Todo el mundo dice eso! —Inuyasha lo empujó, liberándose—. Ya estoy harto de que lo digan. ¡Ya lo sé!

—Si lo sabes, ¡piensa en Kagome! —ahora ambos estaban gritando. Ya era extraño que no lo hubieran hecho desde antes—. Ella no actúa sin antes pensar qué es lo que harás, creerás o sentirás. Eso es... _dulce _en ella, pero no debe preocuparse todo el tiempo —Kouga logró atacarlo en un punto sensible.

—¡No es tu problema! —él lo tomó del cuello, siendo rudo. Su carácter se vio cambiado hasta el punto de sentirse bien con la forma en que Kouga se había sorprendido.

Pero al estar así, con una distancia más corta, de ninguna forma pudo librarse de esas palabras: —¡Lo es si estoy enamorado de ella!

—_No _—Inuyasha lo soltó. Ahora era su turno de retroceder, su espalda chocando contra la pared de una azotea con apariencia nublada—. ¡No dejaré que alguien como tú se la lleve! —gritó. Por fin lo había dicho.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para decidirlo? —él también cambió de humor. Una pelea se avecinaba y se hubiera cumplido, si no hubiera sido porque los dos amigos de Kouga (de los que no se había percatado de que estaban ahí) se hubieran interpuesto entre ambos.

—Ey, ey —uno habló—. Kouga. No es bueno que pelees aquí. En cualquier momento puede llegar algún profesor —su amigo pensó las cosas y, por su mala suerte, se dio cuenta de que era la verdad. Él suspiró, cansado.

—Espero que ella me lo diga, no tú —Kouga terminó la discusión con eso que no le gustó nada a Inuyasha. Él estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido.

Los cuatro escucharon una voz madura y que siempre estaba seria. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía estar levemente sorprendida: —¿Ahora también tú? —todos dirigieron su mirada hacia las escaleras donde se escuchaban dos tipos diferentes de pasos: unos que se alejaban rápidamente y otros que se acercaban con lentitud. En cuestión de segundos, el dueño de la voz apareció—: Ustedes deberían estar en clases, ¿no?

Era _él_.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Sí, hoy no era su día.

—Sí —otro amiguito de ese idiota habló, nervioso hasta los huesos. Eso era lo que la mirada rojiza de ese hombre le provocaba a la mayoría—. Ahí nos dirigíamos. ¿Verdad? —los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Bien —él dijo y el resto comenzó a caminar, con Inuyasha unos cuantos pasos atrás. Él se iba de su refugio porque ya había sido contaminado.

Pero, mientras bajaba, Inuyasha se sintió un poco mareado. Sólo tropezó, mas logró ver borroso por un instante.

—Deberías irte, ¿no crees? —escuchó ese comentario a su espalda. Al parecer, lo había visto.

Él no respondió porque no comprendió la pregunta. No sabía si ese profesor le hacía referencia a que le daba permiso de faltar lo que quedaba del día, o a todos los días que faltaban para que terminara el ciclo escolar. Inuyasha se inclinaba más a la segunda opción.

_..._

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos esperando. En ese poco tiempo había visto a alguien que había salido de la escuela. Su silueta le había parecido tan familiar que siguió su recorrido con la vista hasta que fue incapaz de seguirla. Después de analizar las cosas, estaba a punto de darle un nombre. Sin embargo, casi media hora después, más gente estaba saliendo del instituto.

Bien. Al menos Sango estaba en lo cierto.

Y, hablando de ella, en poco tiempo apareció. Sango parecía estar siendo atacada por el fuerte viento de otoño. Su cabello castaño deseando estar en su rostro eternamente y —tristemente para ella y quizá no tanto para él— su falda también estaba actuando de forma rebelde.

—¡Ah! —se quejó por su estado. Y también por el hecho de que escuchó cómo Miroku reía levemente—. Silencio. Tú sufrirías esto si fueras mujer.

Miroku levantó los hombros, despreocupado: —Sería una hermosa mujer —al término de su comentario, le tendió la mano—. Ven, te ayudo —ella obedeció. Después de acostumbrarse a la corriente eléctrica, la condujo dentro del automóvil.

—Gracias —Sango le dijo al momento en que intentaba con dificultad el volver a peinar su cabello en una coleta alta (lo que significaba que ese día había tenido deportes). Unos segundos después, estaba lista.

—Muy linda —mencionó, al mismo tiempo en que él acomodaba un poco su flequillo. Sango se sonrojó. Propósito cumplido—. ¿No crees que se molesten porque sales más pronto? —Miroku le preguntó, a pesar de haber presenciado a algunos alumnos que ya habían salido. Después de todo, siempre habían algunos cuantos a los que no le importaban ser reprendidos.

—No —ella contestó sin alguna duda—. Además, tengo un permiso —él se mostró confundido. No se esperaba eso.

—Desconocía que en la escuela hubiera tráfico de permisos —mencionó—. No desde que el hijo más joven del director se graduó.

—Es legítimo —Sango aclaró y, para que fuera más evidente, mostró la hoja de papel y la ondeó cual bandera. Miroku la tomó, dándose cuenta de que en verdad era verdadera—. Digamos que fue un regalo de Inuyasha, y también del hecho de que la enfermera hubiera faltado hoy —ella terminó su comentario con un gesto despreocupado de hombros.

No obstante, eso no hizo que Miroku dejara de sentirse preocupado. Había dicho _enfermera _lo que tenía que ser equivalente a que Sango debió de _ir a la enfermería: _—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada especial —ella debió notar lo que sentía en su mirada, pues alargó un poco más la respuesta—: Sólo fue un accidente en deportes, pero no grave. Aún no sé por qué me mandaron a la enfermería. Aunque sí fue muy conveniente.

En lugar de comentar esa última frase, Miroku susurró algo, poniéndole palabras a su pensamiento: —Entonces sí era Inuyasha el que vi yéndose.

—¿Él se fue? —Sango expresó. Al parecer no sabía eso—. Pero si él fue quien... —trató de explicar, mas se detuvo. Incluso movió su cabeza—. No importa. No debe ser algo de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

—Eso espero —Miroku esperó que, si lo decía, se volviera realidad. O al menos aumentara la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera. El poder de la sugestión.

—Eres un buen hermano mayor —él salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el cumplido de Sango.

—Hago el intento —sonrió. Este no era el momento de tener preocupaciones. Tenía en frente de él a Sango, sin barreras u obstáculos que se interpusieran entre ellos. Eso era lo que desde siempre había deseado, ¿no? Entonces no se dejaría llevar por malos pensamientos.

—Así que... ¿A dónde iremos? —una mirada marrón le cuestionó.

—Mmm... ¿Me creerías si te digo que aún no lo sé?

—¿Por qué siempre ocurre eso? —Sango se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro. Sí, solían tener ese complejo cuando salían los dos solos (lo que no ocurría desde hace algunos años). Inuyasha y Kagome siempre eran los que decidían, o lo elegían entre todos—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Pues buscar una buena opción —dijo, mientras buscaba algo en la guantera del coche.

—¿Un periódico? —Sango puso un rostro de confusión.

—No sólo eso. También algunos anuncios y volantes que encontré por ahí —respondió, sonriente. Lo lamentaba, pero no podía suprimir el hecho de que se encontraba emocionado—. Debe de haber algo que nos guste, ¿no?

—Elegir en el último momento... —ella analizó la propuesta—. ¿Estás un poco loco, no?

—Y de atar —Sango cerró los ojos. Planeaba parecer cansada, mas su sonrisa la traicionó—. ¿Y bien, pequeña Sango? ¿Qué opinas?

—Está bien —respondió—. Es bueno ser espontáneo de vez en cuando.

—Eso me gusta escuchar. Ahora, a leer.

Entonces, después de estacionar el vehículo en otro lugar, se repartieron el trabajo. Y, de vez en cuando, comentaban algo, debatiéndolo —_«¡¿Una demostración para aprender a tocar la flauta de nariz?!», «Aumenta la capacidad pulmonar»_—; aplazando la idea —_«Debería ser en otro día donde haya mejor clima», «Cierto»_—; o simplemente descartándola —_«Decidido por ambos. Nunca ir a un circo con animales. Son crueles»_. De alguna forma, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo que estaban olvidando: que en esa ciudad, a pesar de ser algo pequeña, había movimiento. Que era un pequeño mundo por explorar. Un sin fin de posibilidades, desde la más _clásica _hasta alguna que otra que sonaba _anormal. _

—Me gustan tus nuevos anteojos —ella le dijo en un momento, sin dejar de observar un volante interesante. No obstante, minutos después, Miroku le diría que ya era viejo, así que ese evento seguramente ya no estaría.

—¿Tienes algún fetiche por los chicos con anteojos que deba saber? —él comentó con una sonrisa. A lo que Sango contestó mostrándole la lengua.

La verdad es que ambos se estaban divirtiendo sólo hablando que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuánto estaban tardando, no hasta que observaron que estaba ocurriendo un atardecer algo descolorido a su costado. Al parecer, habían escogido un buen lugar para el espectáculo sin haberlo planeado.

—Ya es tarde.

—Es verdad —Sango se mostró de acuerdo con el comentario de Miroku—. Aunque al menos ya tenemos una lista.

—_Una lista... _—su voz había sido una mezcla de tristeza y cansancio. Todo ese tiempo para tener una lista de opciones y aún no decidir. Aunque, bueno, al menos tenían cubierto todo un mes para actividades. O tal vez dos—. Aunque creo que ya no es hora para hacer alguna cosa de esas. Además, parece que va a llover.

—Oh —y, con una sola sílaba, Sango expresó su pena. También se había emocionado ante las posibilidades.

—Tal vez mañana podríamos hacer algo —Miroku trató de animarla. Animar a ambos—. Pero que la excusa para faltar no incluya un accidente, por favor.

—No es necesario. Ahora tendré más tiempo —a pesar de que él quería saber la razón de eso, ella no agregó más.

—Entonces, resuelto el asunto, es hora de que comas, pequeña Sango —Miroku dijo, mientras arrancaba el coche y ambos se ponían el cinturón de seguridad.

—Miroku... —Sango comenzó. Con una mirada, comprobó que él la estaba escuchando—. ¿Alguna vez me dejarás de llamar _pequeña Sango_?

Con una sonrisa amplia, él contestó: —Si un día despiertas siendo mayor que yo, reconsideraré las cosas —y, con un gesto parecido a un puchero por parte de Sango, el viaje comenzó. Aunque Miroku no pudo dejar de pensar que, en el fondo, a ella le gustaba ese apodo.

—Pero, si llegara el día en que mágicamente fuera mayor que tú, ¿podría decirte pequeño Miroku? —ella le preguntó, mientras caminaban y se encontraban bebiendo algo caliente de una expendedora. Hacía unos minutos habían terminado una cena ligera en un café donde los cuatro solían comer tras ir al cine. El hecho de estar los dos solos en ese lugar no les causó la presión como lo haría el haberse encontrado en otro lugar. Era un establecimiento conocido, donde incluso quienes los atendían les saludaron al reconocerlos.

Claro. Ellos pensaban, sonrientes, que dos de los amigos se habían reunido después de algún tiempo. Por eso debían estar comentando cosas, haciendo gestos y riendo, ignorando los sonrojos de Sango y las miradas de Miroku que le prestaban total atención a su compañera, sin importar si el movimiento fuera el más _insignificante_.

—¿Pequeño Miroku? No creo —contestó—. Sonaría mejor si una mujer adulta te dijera _«Hola, Miroku-chan». _¿No crees que quedaría bien acompañado con una mirada sensual?

—Nunca cambias —Sango mencionó, acelerando su paso, dejándolo un poco atrás.

—¿Qué? —Miroku trató de seguirla, pero ella parecía no disminuir su velocidad—. Tal vez no puedan superar a las _lolitas, _pero ellas tiene lo suyo.

—No entiendo. Pero me da miedo incluso el preguntar —y, ante la amenaza de él para explicarle incluso sin haberle cuestionado antes, se cubrió las orejas. Miroku mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando eso.

Lo hizo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ambos habían pasado desde algún tiempo el lugar donde estaba estacionado el automóvil.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Miroku le preguntó a Sango. Después de todo, él la estaba siguiendo.

—Calla, es mi turno —al parecer, ella lo sabía desde un principio. Eso sólo significaba que tenía algo entre manos.

—Pero si no hicimos nada —se quejó con voz infantil. Con eso planeaba cubrir el hecho de que se sentía un poco nervioso. No sólo se oía como un niño, se sentía igual a uno. Era un pequeño con criaturas ansiosas dentro de su cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo en silencio, Sango volvió a hablar: —Espera aquí —le ordenó.

—¿Vas a abandonarme? —preguntó al estilo de lo que lo haría un personaje de algún drama (o, en su defecto, telenovela latina).

—No —ella contestó con facilidad. Eso debía animarlo, mas lo siguiente no lo hizo tanto—: Si no, tendría que ir sola a casa. Caminando. A oscuras.

—Esa es la razón... —con voz decepcionada y continuando con su actuación, Miroku hizo lo que ella le había ordenado, siguiendo su recorrido con la vista, y después observado el cielo. Era oscuro, sin ninguna estrella a la vista, y nublado. Sin duda llovería, ¿pero cuándo?

Sin que transcurriera mucho tiempo en su observación, unos pasos rápidos se escucharon.

—Cierra los ojos —Sango le ordenó—. Obedece —sin saber qué esperar, él lo hizo. Después, sintió el peso de algo dentro de una bolsa de plástico

—¿Qué es...? —él preguntó, abriendo los ojos sin saber si tenía permiso o no para hacerlo. Al descubrirlo por sí mismo, no pudo evitar tener un rostro de sorpresa. ¿De dónde había conseguido eso?

Con los ojos brillantes y rostro ansioso, ella agregó: —Es tuyo.

—¿En serio? —Ella agitó la cabeza, afirmando—. Eres muy linda, Sango.

—Yo no... —su nerviosismo por su comentario la incapacitó en la habilidad de terminar su oración.

—Aunque, por un momento creí que sería algo que incluyera lecciones de canto.

—Será para la próxima vez.

De repente, la gente caminaba con paso acelerado, huyendo, buscando refugio. Menos ellos dos.

Había comenzado a llover.

Miroku notó cómo Sango cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del ser mojada, sin pretender moverse del lugar. Su respiración era tranquila y su rostro pacífico. Con los tonos rosados en labios y mejillas destacándose, ella parecía algo místico, un ser fuera de este mundo. A él le pareció que adquiría una belleza tan sobrenatural que instintivamente se encontró jadeando.

Ya no podía detenerse por más que lo intentara. Aunque no lo intentó.

Sin dudarlo, en un instante eran uno por medio de sus labios. Las manos de Miroku se encontraban entre el cabello castaño, y los brazos de Sango alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras tanto, Sango creía que la sensación de algo moviéndose dentro de su boca era extraño. Sin embargo, el saber que _eso _era Miroku lograba hacerla temblar. Sí, esa era la razón. No se debía a que la lluvia fuera fría.

—_Sango _—al respirar, él dijo su nombre. Una palabra que podía ser su oración.

—Perdón —Miroku se sorprendió ante esa palabra. También por el hecho de que el agua que caía parecían lágrimas en el rostro de Sango. Esperaba que sólo fuera un efecto visual—. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes... —el por qué se disculpaba se debía a eso. A que se había percatado de que, por haberse quedado callada, se había perdido de todo eso por mucho tiempo. Todo por ser cobarde.

—No —él mencionó, meneando la cabeza para dejarlo mucho más claro—. Si lo hubieras dicho yo habría tenido que decirte que no —continuó, levantando la barbilla de Sango para que ella lo observara con atención—. Y eso era lo último que quería.

—¿En serio? —ella preguntó, con ojos como de niña pequeña. Era como retroceder en el tiempo y ver a la pequeña Sango que parecía fuerte, pero que sólo trataba de ocultar su lado frágil.

—En serio —afirmó—. Aunque yo también me siento inseguro. Aún ahora suelo ver los lados para buscar si alguien nos está observando, señalando —a veces él también sentía como si Sango se le fuera entre los dedos sin ser capaz de recuperarla—. Pero ve esto —señaló hacia arriba—. Esta es nuestra señal de que está bien —ella comprendió de inmediato.

Algún dios, Buda o quien fuera, había enviado la lluvia para que actuara a su favor.

Porque nadie podría reconocerlos bajo esa tormenta.

—Estás empapada —ante las palabras de Miroku provocaron que Sango se observara completamente. Era verdad—. Será mejor regresar.

Sin embargo, su aspecto no pareció importarle. En lugar de eso, pidió algo: —Quedémonos un poco más.

Ante eso, Miroku sonrió: —Como ordenes.

_"...Si hubiera tenido el valor de decir esas pocas palabras,  
¿quizá algo habría cambiado? Hay veces que pienso en eso,  
Ahora, cada vez que siento arrepentimiento,  
me digo a mí misma que era algo inevitable"  
_

...

Estuvo ocupada todo el día: solicitando un justificante para el próximo día, acompañando a Sango para decirle al grupo de teatro que ya no estaría ahí —a pesar de ser de los que se encontraban detrás del telón, ayudando en lo que se necesitara, sus compañeros parecieron desanimados por esa noticia. Pero por algo ella lo había decidido (aun cuando no se la hubiera dicho). También tuvo que soportar el hecho de haber visto a su amiga caer fuertemente contra el césped sin poder hacer nada. Y el enterarse después de que no sólo Sango se había ido pronto, sino Inuyasha (ambos pasando por la enfermería), no era todo lo que había ocurrido.

Porque, a pesar de eso, ahora se encontraba en medio de algo más.

Sus nudillos estaban comenzando a doler por tantas veces que había tocado la puerta. Y él no abría.

—Inuyasha —dijo su nombre sin saber cuál era el número de veces que ya lo había dicho. Ya estaba cansada. Así que pateó la puerta y gritó—: ¡No me ignores!

Sin más que hacer, comenzó con la otra opción que tenía, pero no le gustaba realizar. Nunca lo había hecho, porque eso significaba que las palabras ya no servían de algo. Entonces tomó las llaves de todas las habitaciones, eligió la que pertenecía al cuarto que antes era de ambos, y lo abrió.

Inuyasha se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, con su típica pose de brazos bajo su cabeza. Los ojos estaban cerrados y llevaba audífonos. Casi nunca los utilizaba porque solía quejarse de que le lastimaban los oídos. Sin embargo, él los utilizaba aceptando las consecuencias siempre y cuando lo separaran temporalmente de la realidad. Todo en una habitación oscura que sólo se iluminaba por la luz del pasillo.

A pesar de la escena, del gesto que Inuyasha tenía en el rostro, Kagome se tomó la libertad de estar enojada. Entonces, tomó una almohada y se la arrojó directamente en la cara. Él se levantó rápidamente, un poco conmocionado, removiendo los audífonos y mirándola.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó con molestia. Kagome no podía creer que aun así se atreviera a parecer indignado.

—¿Cómo que _qué_?—ella igualó su tono—. Escuché lo que le dijiste a Kouga.

Inuyasha sonrió. Era una sonrisa amarga acompañada por una mirada casi irónica: —Pues perdona por insultar a tu novio.

—¡Deja esas tonterías! —su grito que logró apagar el sonido de un trueno a lo lejos, también logró hacer que Inuyasha se impactara. Aun así, él trató de salir de ahí. A pesar de ser considerablemente más baja que Inuyasha, lo acorraló contra la pared—. Sí, estuvo mal que le dijeras esas cosas, pero más el que olvidaras que estás pendiendo de un hilo. Si algún profesor te hubiera visto... Fuiste un idiota.

—No importa —él bajó la vista. Al hacer eso, Kagome pudo darse cuenta de que parecía un poco pálido. Tal vez sólo era un juego de luces, pero eso no logró quitarle la preocupación.

—El por qué te fuiste... ¿Te sientes bien? —ella dijo, bajando la voz, sonado un poco más calmada.

—¡Deja de preocuparte por mí de una vez! —Un grito podría significar generalmente fastidio, enojo. Pero en el caso de Inuyasha, su voz y rostro sonaba dolido. Un rayo calló por la cercanía, iluminando su rostro. En verdad parecía triste.

—No, espera. Mírame, Inuyasha —Kagome tomó su rostro entre sus manos, observándolo con atención—. Las cosas iban bien, pero desde ayer algo te ocurre. ¿Qué pasó? —no hubo respuesta—. Dímelo. Por favor —ella se dio cuenta de que estaba casi implorando, pero no le importó—. Si te quedas callado, sólo haces que me preocupe. Prometiste que no me preocuparías. Inuyasha. _Onii-san_.

—No me digas así —por fin habló y la observó. _Onni-san _era la forma en que algunas veces le decía a Sesshoumaru, no a él. Ellos se hablaban por nombre, eso debía mostrar su cercanía.

—Pues tú dime qué ocurre.

Inuyasha casi lo susurró, pero le contestó: —Kikyou

—¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Está bien? —él asintió. Kagome respiró—. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre con Kikyou?

—Se acabó todo —la forma en que lo había dicho, en que sus ojos habían logrado brillar por algo de humedad... ella comprendió de inmediato.

Habían terminado.

—¿Por qué? —No comprendía. Sí, ella no era amiga de Kikyou y ambas solían tener diferentes puntos de vista, además de que casi nunca se trataban. Pero eso no significaba que la odiara. Porque, a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos dos, Kikyou era la única... la única con quien Kagome podría soportar el ver que Inuyasha se alejara.

—No lo sé. No entiendo.

—No te preocupes —trató de animarlo—. Hablaré con ella, debe haber un error.

—No —él agitó la cabeza. Dios. Sólo ese gesto logró que el corazón de Kagome doliera—. Ya no hay nada qué hacer.

—Sé positivo —lo abrazó. Pobre, no sabía lo que le ocurría. Tenía toda la razón para sentirse así y pensar que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Él no la rechazó, en cambió la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo al punto de casi parecer doloroso—. Inuyasha. Comprendo, pero no puedo respirar.

Él la soltó un poco. Kagome no podía verlo, pero Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

—No te vayas —le pidió, su boca rosando levemente su cuello. Después de que acabara de perder a alguien más, necesitaba asegurarse de que aún le quedaba a qué aferrarse.

—No lo haré —volvió a prometerlo, aun cuando no sabía si eso podría lograrlo para siempre. No dependía de ella.

—Lo harás cuando seas adulta y tengas responsabilidades diferentes a las mías. Todas esas tonterías que siempre pasan.

—Dicen que es normal —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Kagome se dio cuenta de que eso era algo que siempre odiaba escuchar, y lo había dicho. Pero no podía pensar bien de esa forma.

Inuyasha cambió su voz, agregando un tono más grave: —Ya estoy cansado de que me digan qué hacer o pensar. Sobre lo que va a pasar. Lo que está mal o bien.

_¿Qué?_

Todo se volvió tan claro. Y también más oscuro.

Kagome se separó de él sin darse cuenta de lo brusca que había parecido.

—Deberíamos cenar —se encontró diciendo, casi tartamudeando—. No has comido bien. No quiero que te enfermes.

—Kagome —Inuyasha mencionó, al momento que tomó su mano.

—Debes comer... —aún luchaba por aferrarse.

—Primero hay que hablar —los ojos de Inuyasha eran serios.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, aun cuando conocía la respuesta. Tenía un poco de temor por conocerla. Tal vez no poca. Quizá su cuerpo estaba lleno de miedo.

—Es evidente —Inuyasha intentó aligerar el ambiente rodando los ojos, incluso sonriendo de lado. Sin embargo, no lo logró. Él también parecía un poco consternado. Incluso parecía temblar un poco.

—No para mí, Inuyasha —agitó lentamente su cabeza—. Si tú puedes ver algo, dímelo.

—Pero yo te estoy viendo...

—Yo también a ti —Kagome agregó. Lo estaba haciendo. Ambos estaban dándose cuenta, abriendo los ojos ante lo evidente. Después, invitó a entrar a la habitación al mayor problema—: Pero, ¿a quién le importaría eso?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero ahora parecía luchar contra sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando volvió a observarla, era otro, posiblemente mostrando su vulnerabilidad y molestia contra el mundo: —Si no querías estar conmigo, te hubieras ido con los viejos o hasta con Sesshoumaru.

—Yo siempre quise estar contigo —las palabras de Kagome lograron que él se relajara al menos un poco.

—¿Aún ahora? —preguntó.

—Sí —ella lo aceptó. Siempre lo seguiría haciendo. Eso era su fuerza y también su perdición—. Duele. Pero no soportaría estar lejos de ti.

Inuyasha asintió. Era lo mismo.

Los dos de nuevo parecían pequeños solitarios (o quizá jamás lo habían dejado de ser): temerosos, sin saber cómo actuar. Eran Hansel y Gretel nacidos de nuevo. Unos niños que vagaban, perdidos, porque habían sido malos.

_"Las hojas caen silenciosamente sobre la ventana,  
Como el amor que siempre perdura  
Si pudiéramos regresar al pasado,  
Preferiría amarte un poco menos"  
_—**Andrew, DAN YUAN SHAO AI NI YI DIAN**

* * *

_El drama regresó, con algo de romance. Y no estando satisfecha, cito una canción corta-venas ("Esperando amarte un poco menos", auch). Pero me vi en la necesidad: No quiero suicidas, pero sí quería citar (¡Por fin!) el ending del live action de Inu (Grr, Wen Tian). ¿Cuál fue el regalo de Miroku? Ni idea. ¿Alguna opción? _

_**Agradecimientos a: Sara Croft, amanda, Yumipon, miko kaoru-sama y fifiabbs. **_

_Notas (muchas): _

_-__¿Cómo desaparecieron los samurai?__: no estoy segura de que sólo fuera por eso. Así que no se fíen mucho de mí._

-_Ban-chan__: Apodo de los fans para Tomiko Van (vocalista de Do As Infinity). _

_-En la __versión original de Hansel y Gretel__ ellos se perdieron a propósito sólo para asustar a su pobre madrasta, quien era amable. _

_-Según el __Código Penal de Japón__, el incesto no está prohibido, pero hay muchos (si no es que la mayoría) que lo ven mal. En sí, es más un problema de mentalidad que algo legal. _

_Loops Magpe._

_P.D.: ¡Cierto! Si desean releer la parte de Miroku y Sango, pueden hacerlo mientras escuchan la canción "vintage love" de KOKIA. La combinación es encantadora. XD_

_P.D.2: Si desean releer la parte final... cuidado con los antigripales infantiles (o mentitas). ¡No piensen en una sobredosis! _


	9. Omnipresente Nüwa

Una de las cosas que menos le gustaba en todo el mundo, era el silencio. Ese estado donde no había ningún sonido en especial, en el que muchas ideas podrían perderse, sin la capacidad de regresar de la misma forma o, peor, jamás volver. En sus pocos años de vida, ella había dejado que tantos mensajes se callaran y, en todas esas ocasiones, se había arrepentido —_«Yo los amo a todos, así que no lo olviden»_. Por eso, se había propuesto decir siempre lo que sentía, sin importar las reacciones de los demás.

Olvidar ese principio era algo que no se podría perdonar.

Tal vez por eso, al encontrarse en esa habitación cuyo único sonido era el de los ruidos típicos de la ciudad y el de su cuchara al chocar con el plato que contenía su desayuno, separó los labios y el lugar se bañó por una voz suave, pero alegre, como un pajarillo inocente.

—Sesshoumaru-sama salió —comenzó, al terminar de limpiar su boca con una servilleta—. Me pregunto a dónde fue —después observó hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ese hombre. Parecía molesto por haber tenido que quedarse a su lado cuando la persona con la que quería estar se encontraba lejos. Aunque, bueno, él siempre parecía estar malhumorado.

—Tiene unos asuntos familiares que atender y que no te conciernen —contestó a regañadientes. Resultaba evidente que a él no le agradaba.

—Ah —comentó—. Jaken-sama...

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —él respondió, sonando libremente molesto. Tampoco le gustaba que ella hiciera muchas preguntas.

—Entonces, Sesshoumaru-sama tiene familia —dijo. En verdad sentía curiosidad por saber más de esa persona que, cuando lo conoció, parecía contar con un aire solitario. No obstante, al parecer no estaba tan solo como lo había creído.

Después de una mirada más que molesta, Jaken observó a otro punto, como si imaginara que no se encontraba en ese lugar ni con ella. Sólo así, comenzó a hablar.

—Lamentablemente, su honorable padre murió hace años. Pero su madre, Meidou-sama, aún vive —se detuvo. Rin aprovechó ese momento para sentir algo de tristeza ante la presencia de la muerte—. Aunque también está ese tipo despreciable y la muchacha esa —una frente arrugada—. Me compadezco de Se-chan. ¡Ah, pero por qué te estoy explicando!

—No lo sé —ella sonrió ante su actitud. Tal vez ella no le agradara a Jaken, pero a Rin él sí le parecía una persona curiosa y con reacciones divertidas—. ¿Y quiénes son ellos? —hizo otra pregunta.

—No te lo diré —Jaken la miró de nuevo, censurador—. Ya te dije demasiado.

—Ah —fue su comentario. Cualquiera que supiera en torno de quién tornaba la conversación, hubiera terminado por su propio bien. Sin embargo, ella no se rendiría tan fácil—: Entonces, tendré que preguntarle a Sesshoumaru-sama. A _Se-chan _—otra sonrisa inocente.

No obstante, sin importar qué tan dulce pareciera, Jaken temió ante esas palabras y la pequeña amenaza que se encontraba en ellas. Si Sesshoumaru-sama se enteraba de que aún le solía decir _Se-chan _como cuando era niño —aun cuando él, al cumplir los siete años, le hubiera dicho con una mirada muy similar a la actual que _dejara esas tonterías infantiles_. Ni siquiera deseaba imaginarlo.

Con un carraspeo y un intento de parecer tranquilo después y habló: —Son sus medio hermanos. Su hono... —se corrigió—. Su padre los tuvo con su amante.

—Una amante —repitió. Eso era algo que ella no se había esperado. Rin venía de una familia normal, donde algo así parecía improbable, imposible. Como si fuera de otro mundo. Pero siempre debía haber quién comentara eso en voz baja. _Era algo malo. _

—Sí —al parecer, extrañamente quería seguir hablando. Quizá para demostrar cuánto sabía él más que ella—. Una mujer muy joven y bella, por cierto. Aunque ella también murió.

—Oh. Pobres —lo dijo en verdad. La muerte era algo terrible, horrible, que siempre hería a alguien. Y Rin podría considerarse algo experta en eso.

—Nah —Jaken no estuvo de acuerdo con su comentario—. Uno es un muchacho antipático y violento. Y la chica nunca ha llegado a caerme bien del todo. Inuyasha y Kagome son demasiado diferentes a pesar de haber nacido juntos.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo! —Rin lo sorprendió levantando la voz, incluso dejando su lugar y parándose. Él la veía de forma extraña—. Yo pienso que esas personas son las más cercanas. Es un lazo especial —continuó, sin importarle qué pensara su acompañante—. ¿Y cómo actúan entre ellos? ¿Tienen un lenguaje secreto o algo así?

—Solamente son personas no gratas y ya. Además, sólo sé que suelen pelear seguido, pero también son unidos. ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Me gustaría conocerlos —mencionó, sonriendo y bajando la mirada—. Yo ya no tengo hermanos, así que quisiera poder entrar en el círculo de dos personas, ser alguien importante.

Eso sería como si tuviera familia de nuevo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII:**

**Omnipresente Nüwa**

_"Al seguir ocultando tus sentimientos  
La puerta de tu corazón se está oxidando silenciosamente.  
Llevar una máscara es un impedimento cuando la verdad puede ser vista  
...Mi corazón es un suspiro vacío de la realidad"  
_—**Rin', KAMEN**

* * *

Ciertamente, cada acto debía tener su consecuencia. Como es el que, si se grita, puede que alguien escuche; que si dices una mentira, ésta puede ser creída o no, causando los respectivos actos de las personas que cayeron o simplemente la ignoraron. Lo que haces influye en algo y en alguien. Y, esta vez, a Sango le había tocado recibir una consecuencia.

Por eso en ese día sábado, en lugar de estar en la escuela, se quedó en su casa, mirando hacia el techo y limpiando el continuo lagrimeo que sus ojos liberaban.

Porque, después de su _escena bajo la lluvia _de la noche anterior, terminó por enfermarse.

Su cuerpo dolía y por esa razón se molestó al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Decidida a no levantarse de su cama, dejó que quién fuera el que deseara entrar terminara por cansarse. Sin embargo, ese ente pareció no cansarse de tocar. Sin otra opción y siendo la única quien se encontraba, tuvo que levantarse. No le importó el hecho de aún estuviera vestida con su piyama o el resto de su aspecto, después de todo, si esa persona se espantaba y se iba le resultaría estupendo.

Cuando llegó después de hacer el recorrido más lento y tardado que había hecho desde su habitación hacia la entrada, Sango pensó que al menos se debió de preocupar en peinarse un poco.

—Miroku —ella dijo su nombre, sorprendida de estarlo viendo en ese momento—. Deberías estar en la universidad —sí, el debería estar haciendo eso, no el encontrarse en ese lugar.

Con un movimiento de hombros, él contestó: —Alguien me dijo que no te sentías bien.

—Kohaku —sin necesidad de otra información, ella lo dijo. _Ese niño._

—¿Y dónde están los demás? —Miroku le preguntó, mientras entraba a la casa y se descalzaba. Al parecer, el pequeño hermano había olvidado revelarle eso.

—Mi padre fue a trabajar. Y Kohaku fue con su grupo a un lugar —así que sí, ella estaba sola. Después, volteó a observarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estás sola, así que alguien tiene que cuidarte —mencionó con gran facilidad—. Además, soy algo responsable por tu estado —eso era algo que no podía negar. Aunque ella también tenía responsabilidad en ello al pedirle que se quedaran por más tiempo.

Avergonzada por sus actos y tal vez un poco por el hecho de que él se encontrara ahí, mencionó la frase con dificultad: —Te voy a contagiar.

Sin embargo, Sango estaba olvidando con quién estaba hablando: —Pues entonces ambos compartiremos la cama —al escuchar sus propias palabras, se vio en la necesidad de agregar—: No de esa forma.

—Yo no estaba pensando en eso —se defendió. Después volteó el rostro y cruzó los brazos.

—Ajá, como digas —pareció no creer el hecho de que ella no hubiera activado el doble sentido—. Entonces, ¿quieres que me ponga delantal?

—Te verás muy lindo —respondió, levantando los hombros. Pero, a pesar de que deseaba mostrarse despreocupada por el asunto de que Miroku estuviera ahí, con el único propósito de jugar al enfermero, él pareció no creer eso.

—Que tú estés diciendo eso... —Miroku se acercó hacia ella, hizo a un lado su flequillo despeinado y comprobó su temperatura con la palma de su mano—. Tienes fiebre —mencionó, preocupado—. Ven, debes descansar —acto seguido, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a guiarla hacia su habitación.

—Estoy bien —dijo, pero su cuerpo la traicionó liberando unos estornudos.

—Sango. No te hagas la fuerte —él mencionó, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el segundo piso—. Te cargaré si es posible.

—Bien —terminó por acceder. Miroku podía ser muy persistente, además de que ella no deseaba escuchar ese tono suyo que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña, aun cuando él era mayor que ella por un poco más de dos años—. Pero no tienes por qué acompañarme.

—Debo de hacerlo —le abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara primero. Incluso llegó al punto de hacer que se recostara sobre la cama y cubrirla con las sábanas—. Descansa —le indicó. Eso era un poco vergonzoso.

—Sí —respondió, un tanto cansada. Quiso sonar con un tono de voz que dijera «Soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sola», pero se encontró con que ella en verdad deseaba dormir un poco—. Aún estás aquí —comentó, al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo aún ahí, observándola.

—Tú aún no estás dormida —mencionó después de un suspiro—. Me iré de tu habitación hasta que lo estés —después, se hizo un lugar sobre su alfombra. Y, a pesar de que al hacer eso le trajo un repentino recuerdo de un Miroku escabulléndose en las noches sólo para tener ese lugar, eso logró hacerla sentir mejor.

—Miroku... —comenzó, con los ojos cerrados. Su enfermedad estaba haciendo que sus ojos lagrimaran de nuevo, así que no deseaba que él se diera cuenta y pensara erróneamente que estaba llorando.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Gracias por estar aquí —le dijo—. Me sentía algo sola. Pero sólo un poco —en verdad se lo agradecía porque eso significaba que no lo olvidaba. Él sabía muy bien que a Sango no le gustaba estar sola.

—Para eso estoy, pequeña Sango —ella escuchó un cómo él se movía y después sintió que su frente era besada—. Duerme. Aún tienes fiebre.

—Sí —respondió, después de todo comenzó a percatarse de que su rostro estaba caliente. Aunque, en ese momento no estaba segura de que fuera sólo por la fiebre.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —dio su mensaje con una voz suave y baja.

—Sí —ella repitió su respuesta.

Después, Sango se dejó ir. Pero, y a pesar de que no había sido brindada con algún sueño, se sintió protegida. Y sólo se despertó cuando tuvo la sensación de que algo o alguien lamía su nariz. Y también escuchó que Miroku reía.

_Una risa. Una lamida._

Ante eso, ella se levantó rápidamente, temerosa de que sus pensamientos estuvieran en lo cierto. Cuando observó toda la escena se encontró con una Kirara a su lado y un Miroku con algo en su dedo y que seguramente había untado en su nariz. Su doctor resultó ser un niño pequeño y travieso.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó después de observar su ceño fruncido.

—Sí —respondió mientras cargaba a Kirara. A pesar de lo que dijeran y pensaran, Sango podría jurar que la pequeña gata estaba preocupada por ella. Así que la acarició—. Ya no me duele la cabeza —respondió, sin verlo.

Una mano se posó de nuevo en su frente y ella alzó la vista para observarlo en su plan de médico.

—La fiebre disminuyó. Eso es bueno —después, la mano fue removida y, en su lugar, una bandeja con comida fue puesta frente a ella—. Ahora, debes comer.

—No tengo hambre —contestó con la verdad. Además, aun si en verdad tuviera apetito, pensaría dos veces en comerlo. Después de todo, no estaba segura de las capacidades de Miroku para cocinar. Ahora que recordaba, jamás lo había visto cocinar. Eso era extraño conociéndose desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Aunque sea un poco —le pidió. O más bien le ordenó.

—Lo que usted diga, señor doctor —entonces, Sango tomó una cuchara y se aventuró a tener una nueva experiencia.

—No me gustó esa actitud, pero la dejaré pasar sólo porque estás enferma —y, retrasando el momento en que debía probar aquello que Miroku había preparado, él le quitó la cuchara de sus manos.

—Miroku, comprendo que estés aquí y todo eso, pero no entiendo por qué tienes que alimentarme así —Sango le dijo, después de unas probadas de la comida que había resultado demasiado aceptable. _Después de todo, se podría decir que él vive solo, _se recordó.

—Es parte de mi paga —él comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Después, la cuchara fue a posar de nuevo dentro de su boca. Esto sí que era tratarla como la niña que ya no era.

—Dios —expresó, dejando liberar un suspiro. Después, algo se le cruzó a la mente—: ¿No tendrás problemas por faltar a clases?

—¿Olvidas quién soy? —le preguntó, después de que ella, con un gesto, le dijera que estaba satisfecha y la comida fuera removida de su vista.

—Estás siendo arrogante y presumido —pareció estarlo regañando, pero, después de encontrarse en diversas situaciones donde Miroku olvidaba la edad que tenía, eso le pareció lo más justo—. No todos tienen tu capacidad.

—¿De ser arrogante y presumido? —comentó, haciéndose con un lado de la cama.

—De inteligencia —lo corrigió, viéndolo con atención—. He conocido a gente arrogante y presumida. Créeme: tú no eres una.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Pero si quisieras serlo, al menos podrías tener todo el derecho —Sango continuó hablando. El sentirse mejor quizá le había motivado a decir más, incluso podría decir que también era el hecho de que por fin se diera cuenta de que Miroku estaba a su lado—. Las personas así, generalmente creen tener mucho, pero resulta que son muy pobres en algo.

—No es que yo tenga mucho, realmente —de repente, pareció como si la ligereza de las palabras de Miroku se hubiera esfumado—. Aunque parece que estás hablando mucho —él comentó, tratando de desviar el tema.

—No es cierto —ella no se lo permitió.

—¿Puedes hablar más? —aún no se rendía.

—No me refiero a eso: Tú en verdad tienes muchas cosas —le dijo, retomando el tema. Si había tocado un punto sensible, hablarían sobre ello en lugar de dejarlo a un lado. En ese punto, recientemente había cambiado. Entonces, lo miró a los ojos y continuó—: Todos hemos perdido algo (alguno más que otro), pero... siempre dicen que las cosas pasan por algo. Al menos eso quiero creer.

—_«Todo es por tu bien» _—Miroku mencionó al momento en que se recostó sobre la cama y observó el techo, así como ella lo había hecho antes de que él llegara—. Jamás entenderé la sobreutilización de esa frase.

—Miroku... —dijo su nombre. Después hizo lo mismo que él—. No te gusta hablar sobre esto, ¿verdad? —era algo que Sango ya sospechaba y ahora comprobaba. No podía culparlo. Aún ahora ella tampoco podía hablar con naturalidad sobre el tema de la pérdida.

—Sí —no lo negó, pero tampoco la observó.

—¿Te gustaría que _él _regresara? —se aventuró a preguntar. No importaba si después de haber dicho eso Miroku le hiciera una pregunta similar, con el mismo tono, si con ello tenía una respuesta.

—No lo sé —contestó, sin parecer molesto en absoluto. Quizá ya esperaba que alguien alguna vez se lo cuestionara—. Después de todo, no lo conocía muy bien. Aún no creo hacerlo.

—Alguna vez dijiste que querías tener un hermano —Sango sacó al tema, recordando algo del pasado. Además, se había dado cuenta de que ya no quería escarbar más sobre el asunto del padre de Miroku. Dejarlo... Ella podría decir que sentía desprecio por ese hombre, aunque jamás se lo diría a Miroku. Después de todo, lo más seguro era que él ya lo supiera.

—Sí —comentó, sonriendo de lado—. Pero eso fue antes.

—¿Qué cambió? —una parte de Sango le decía que se callara por el bien de todos, pero ella la dejó olvidada en un rincón. Ella deseaba saber más sobre Miroku, más de lo que se encontraba detrás de sus recuerdos. Quería saber sobre sus dudas y temores. Esa era la única forma en que ella sentiría que lo estaba ayudando al menos un poco.

—Yo deseaba un hermano porque era un niño, un hijo único. Ahora no creo que eso sería lo más indicado —después de una pausa, continuó—: Hay _complicaciones _y problemas que no parecen terminar.

—Es difícil —siempre había dificultades y más si se estaba en una situación como esa: donde se tenía poco tiempo y después se debían tomar las respectivas responsabilidades. Unas, que en el caso de Miroku, se habían adelantado demasiado tras el _contratiempo no esperado. _

—Además, estaría tentado —él dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos sobre injusticias—. A veces suelo entenderlo un poco —Sango comprendió tras pensarlo unos segundo.

_Tentado a irse._

—Tú no huirías —ella se colocó casi sobre él, de una forma en que Miroku la observara fijamente, del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía.

—Hay veces en que eso suena muy tentador —dejarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo siempre lo era.

—Aun si lo quisieras, no te lo permitiría —le comentó, decidida. Si se perdía, ella lo guiaría.

—Así es —sonrió—. Puedo poner mi vida en tus manos, ¿verdad? —sin habérselo previsto, Miroku aprovechó esa posición para acariciar su mejilla.

—No es para tanto —miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Después, sin poder evitarlo, estornudó. Eso hizo que Miroku riera.

—Recuerdo cuando supuestamente me _enseñabas a comportarme _—comenzó a relatar, al momento en que volvía a sentarse sobre la cama—. Pero era con golpes. Aún en esa edad eras muy ruda —después, comenzó a sobar su brazo izquierdo, como si el recuerdo fuera tan vívido como para volver a sentir ese dolor.

—¡Tú no entendías con palabras! —se defendió. Miroku tenía el poder de distorsionar todo con sólo hablar.

—No importaba cuánto suplicara, tú no te detenías —continuó, sonando completamente como la víctima. Incluso sus ojos azules adquirían un brillo de tristeza.

—¡Ah! —gritó, indignada por su victimización—. ¡Embustero!

Sin embargo, eso no pareció callarlo en absoluto: —Lo recuerdo bien —puso un dedo al lado de su rostro, con gesto pensativo. No obstante, él dejó esa pose para comenzar con su drama del día—: _«¡No, Sango! ¡Ya aprendí!» _—dijo, como supuestamente alguna vez una versión más pequeña de él lo habría hecho—._ «¡Sango, seré un niño bueno!»._

—¡Vil mentiroso! —quiso atraparlo, mas Miroku fue más rápido y se levantó, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama deshecha—. ¡Cállate! —le gritó. Miroku dejó la inestabilidad del colchón para saltar de él y aterrizar en el piso.

—Sí. Eso también me gritabas —siguió con su juego aun cuando ella le arrojaba sus almohadas—. _«¿En el estómago?», _yo preguntaba.Y tú decías: _«Para no dejar marcas. Jaja já»._

—¡Yo no río así! —corrió hacia él. Entonces, la persecución dentro del cuarto comenzó. Kirara, desde un lugar seguro, sólo observaba la escena.

—Es tu risa malvada —le explicó—. _Jaja já _—pareció burlarse del hecho de que ella no parecía poder alcanzarlo. ¡Eso no era justo! En otra ocasión, donde no se encontrara enferma, las cosas serían diferentes.

—¡Me estás retratando como una pequeña anticristo!

—Hay que constar que las palabras salieron de tu boca —Miroku parecía estar disfrutando eso. Pero su suerte no podría durar mucho.

Sin tener tiempo de evitarlo, él tropezó con la punta de una sábana mal arreglada. Así que, en poco tiempo, se encontró en el piso.

—¡Retráctate! —le pidió Sango después de sentarse sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo con una almohada—. ¡Di que eso no era cierto!

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué debería decirlo? —se dignó a decir entre risas.

—¡Oh, malvado!

El carraspeo de una garganta fue capaz de cambiarlo todo, de arrancarles de inmediato una sensación para sustituirla por otra. Y, al voltear al ver al hombre que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, se movieron rápidamente hasta que ambos se quedaron sentados sobre la alfombra. Se sentían como dos pequeños descubiertos haciendo una travesura.

Pero esa no era cualquier travesura.

—Padre —por fin le dijo Sango. No se había percatado de que era la hora en que su padre regresaba del trabajo.

—Parece que te sientes mejor —mencionó el señor Kuwashima, analizando toda la escena, desde la habitación desarreglada, la gata que sólo observaba atenta cualquier movimiento y las dos personas frente a él.

—Ah, sí —Sango respondió. De repente parecía un poco nerviosa.

—Y Miroku... —él mencionó el nombre de quien parecía tener un aspecto normal, también el de estar demasiado callado.

—Después de salir de la universidad, vino a ver cómo estaba —empezó a relatar. Sango se dio cuenta de que había sido rápida en alterar a la verdad—. Parece que Kohaku le dijo que no me sentía bien.

—Entonces, gracias por cuidar de Sango —su padre mencionó. No obstante, eso fue capaz de extrañarlos. Esa frase era una típica, una de las que los padres le decían a los amigos de sus hijos... al apenas conocerlos.

—No... —Miroku comenzó a hablar—. Lo hice como los amigos que somos —después, él se levantó—. Ya es tarde y debo irme. Nos vemos después —un saludo al padre y después se volteó a observarla—. Mejórate, Sango.

—Sí —ella siguió con el juego—. Gracias por venir. Eres... un buen amigo —decirlo no era igual de fácil que planearlo en la mente.

—Te acompaño a la salida —entonces, ambos salieron de la habitación.

Al escuchar cómo bajaban las escaleras, Sango corrió hacia su cama y Kirara fue rápidamente a su lado. Ella comenzó a acariciarla mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Todo había sido muy repentino. Por esa razón, ella no pudo dejar que su imaginación volara, siendo guiada por la Sango que hacía poco tiempo le había pedido que se callara.

Si en lugar de estar jugando...

No había necesidad de hacer algo más, un abrazo sería suficiente. Su padre era muy listo.

—Por poco —Sango mencionó. También lo hizo Miroku mientras caminaba en la calle. La consciencia de que debían tener más cuidado apareció, dándoles una advertencia.

...

El camino hacia la _casa de los abuelos_ fue largo como siempre. Eran esas las ocasiones en las que se preguntaba la razón del porqué su madre se había ido a un lugar tan lejano de ese con su padre. Pero entonces recordaba el hecho de que a ella le gustaba la ciudad en la que vivían: pequeña, pero sin llegar a ser aburrida. Tranquila y sin problemas graves o recurrentes. Un lugar donde una familia podía vivir feliz.

Kioto tenía su encanto con ese aspecto antiguo, como perdido en el tiempo. Sin embargo, si viviera en ese lugar, jamás habría conocido a aquellas personas que no quería olvidar. Kioto era para momentos especiales como ese. Aunque, en ese instante, no se sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para dejarse inundar por los sonidos antiguos o paisajes no tan desconocidos.

Adentro del auto era otro mundo. Los habitantes: el conductor del auto, con su mirada hacia el frente; Kagome, quien observaba por la ventanilla; e Inuyasha, el muchacho que escuchaba música en sus audífonos y miraba hacia otro lado. Así había sido desde la mañana. Sólo unas cuantas palabras en algunas paradas y cuando cruzaron de una isla a otra.

—Inuyasha... —lo llamó. Pero él no se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre, no hasta que ella se decidió a tocarlo para que volteara a verla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, después de remover uno de los audífonos. Y, como respuesta, Kagome le tendió una bolsa de papas fritas. Al sacarlas de su mochila, no pudo evitar el recordarlo. Después de todo, eran sus favoritas.

—Ten —se la dio. Inuyasha sólo parpadeó rápidamente.

—Oh —dijo—. Gracias.

—De nada —y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Al menos, mientras observaban por la ventana un obscurecido paisaje, se percataron de que acababan de llegar a su destino.

Los tres bajaron del auto cuando éste terminó de estacionarse frente a la gran y antigua casa. Y, después de tomar sus cosas, miraron hacia el frente. Se veían algunas cuantas luces dentro de a casa y, además, un hombre mayor con aspecto regio y un poco intimidante apareció. El anciano, tras ver a los dos jóvenes, cambió su gesto duro para remplazarlo por uno más amable.

Kagome fue la primera en hablarle: —Abuelo. Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo, a pesar de que su cumpleaños sería oficialmente el día siguiente. Esa era la razón por la que ellos habían llegado a Kioto. Por la que todo aquel que tuviera la sangre Higurashi dentro de su ser estaría ahí.

El abuelo sonrió: —Gracias Kagome-chan. Inuyasha.

—Hola —fue el saludo del nieto de pocas palabras.

—Es bueno tenerlos aquí —el mayor de los Higurashi habló mientras los conducía adentro. Era de noche, pero sin importar qué tan tarde fuera, el abuelo siempre los esperaba en la entrada.

—No podíamos faltar —Inuyasha comentó, observando los árboles, los pasillos de madera—. Estás más viejo —terminó por agregar, sin preocuparse de sonar amable o no.

—Eso es algo que no te puedo negar —dijo, sin sonar molesto en absoluto. Se podría decir que Inuyasha era el único de la familia que podía hablarle de esa forma tan característica suya, pero sin jamás ser reprendido. Y eso se debía claramente al hecho de quién era hijo.

—¿Y obaa-chan está bien? —Kagome preguntó, siendo amable. Además, quería saber cómo se encontraba ella.

—Sí. Sólo está descansando —respondió, observándola con los mismos ojos castaños que el par de hermanos compartían—. El estar recibiendo mucha gente debió de agotarla —hombres, mujeres, niños. Las consecuencias de haber tenido la cantidad de cuatro hijos y una hija se hacían presentes.

—¿Somos los últimos en llegar? —Kagome continuó siendo quien hablaba.

—No se preocupen, aún faltan —una línea sutil en sus labios, esos que después se abrieron para mencionar—: Ahí está su habitación —les señaló hacia una amplia puerta corrediza. El lugar se veía cómodo, sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera hablado en singular, confundió a Inuyasha y Kagome.

—¿Una habitación? —ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo cual los sorprendió.

—Todo está lleno casi por completo —explicó—. Pensé que estarían más de acuerdo en compartirla que si lo hacían con otros. ¿Cometí un error? —les preguntó con una mirada que sólo las personas de esa edad podían dar: una con muchos conocimientos, como si lo supiera todo.

—No —Kagome rápidamente contestó—. Está bien.

_Está bien._

—Entonces, descansen —después de las debidas palabras de buenas noches y de que observaran cómo su abuelo se retiraba, ambos entraron a la habitación tradicional.

Ahora sólo eran ellos dos frente a unos futones.

Inuyasha fue el primero en hacer movimiento cuando comenzó a dirigirse al que sería su cama de esa noche y dejar sus cosas a un lado. Kagome lo imitó. Todo era muy silencioso, así como el trayecto, así como serían los días siguientes si el espíritu de las palabras sólo deambulara, sin ser tomado. Y eso le pareció que ya era demasiado.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Kagome le preguntó de espaldas a él. En ese momento ambos estaban cambiándose a la ropa que utilizarían para dormir y, a pesar de que los rodeara la oscuridad, no sería lo más indicado el hablar de frente cuando se encontraban haciendo eso.

—¿Y tú estás molesta conmigo? —él repitió su pregunta, adaptándola a su propia forma.

Kagome respondió: —No lo estoy —fue sincera. Así no era como se sentía. Eso era _diferente. _Era una sensación a la que no podría ponerle nombre.

—Yo tampoco —él dijo, sonando de la misma forma que ella.

—Bien. Necesitaba escucharlo —expresó, sintiéndose liberada de una pequeña porción del peso con el que estaba cargando. Pero que aun así seguía amenazando con triturar algo.

Y, sin habérselo esperado, él continuó hablando: —Pero no pareces querer escuchar lo que yo quiero decir —«¿Ahora quién es la testaruda?» pareció querer agregar con ese tono de voz. Entonces, después de todo, sí estaba molesto con ella. Al menos un poco.

—_Inuyasha _—dijo su nombre y lo observó, de esa forma, sólo intentaba hacerle ver que no era el momento indicado para hablar. Aunque, también desconocía cuál sí sería la hora y el lugar donde podrían hacerlo.

—_Déjate de eso _—pudo haber gritado, pero ambos se encontraron hablando en voz baja para evitar que los delgados muros pudieran filtrar algo al mundo paralelo, el que parecía cegado ante su situación. La única prueba de su molestia era su rostro revelado entre las sombras—. Sólo estás mintiendo por más tiempo.

—No es lo que quiero decir. Nunca es eso —fue rápida y sin dudas al decir eso. Como siempre, Inuyasha trataba de ver la parte negativa a todo, dejando que su parte pesimista lo cegara por un momento—. Sólo digo que _aún no_ —siempre era muy impaciente.

—Dices que pensemos —ella asintió con la cabeza, creyendo que por fin lo había entendido. Sin embargo, eso nunca era tan fácil—: Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —esas palabras le hicieron incapaz de contradecirlo—. Pero si tú quieres quedarte pensando toda la vida, hazlo —él mencionó, después de recostarse en el futon. Ya no tenía nada más que decir sobre el tema.

Ella tampoco encontró qué era lo más indicado por decir: —Buenas noches.

—Sí. Lo que digas —oficialmente, la conversación se daba por terminada.

Entre los ruidos de naturaleza, Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta. Estaba enojada con las palabras que se habían dicho y las que no, por la forma en que las cosas habían ocurrido —como si alguien que estuviera en su contra lo hubiera hecho a propósito—, como también por ignorar lo que pasaba —Aunque, ¿qué podía haber hecho? Sí, esa era la cuestión: Si desde un principio hubiera permitido que sus ojos se abrieran, ¿habría cambiado algo si con ello lograra evitar sentirse como ahora lo hacía?

La duda de saber si era la única quien pensaba eso, quien quisiera aferrarse al menos un poco, era agobiante. Kagome durmió con el extraño deseo de querer arrancarse algo de adentro, pero sin saber qué era con exactitud.

_Corazón. Alma. Mente._

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —fue su primera oración del día a la cual se la dedicó a un grupo de tres mujeres que trabajaban en la casa. Cuando había despertado se encontró sola, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer algo para distraerse.

Ellas sólo se miraron, sin saber qué responder. Hasta que alguien habló detrás de su espalda: —No te preocupes —Kagome volteó, para encontrarse con el rostro de su abuela.

—Obaa-chan —fue lo único que pudo decir. El ver el lado regio y autoritario de su abuela siempre le resultaba como algún cambio drástico de ambiente. De la misma forma en que a los demás les parecería extraño el observar cómo esa mujer mayor que portaba orgullosa su kimono obscuro y cabello blanco perfectamente peinado tuviera un lado amable.

Al parecer, no había persona a la que se le conociera perfectamente.

—Kagome, despertaste tarde —la mayor de los Higurashi habló.

—Ah, sí. Perdón —se disculpó. No había planeado el dormir tan tarde (ni siquiera estuvo segura de que podría conciliar el sueño). Y, mientras había caminado desde su habitación prestada hacia la cocina no se había topado con alguien que no trabajara ahí y al verla hiciera alguna reverencia, lo cual le hacía sentirse incómoda.

Las tres sirvientas que se encontraban ahí, por más que intentaron mostrarle una atención exclusiva a sus deberes, no pudieron hacerlo. La sonrisa de su empleadora las distrajo por un instante.

—No te preocupes —ella le dijo a Kagome, quien había notado lo que ocurría—. Sólo ve a cambiarte. La ropa ya debe de estar en tu habitación —le pidió.

—Sí —Kagome obedeció al terminar de comer algo. Después, comenzó a caminar siguiendo el recorrido que anteriormente había hecho. En esta ocasión, no se topó con alguna de las personas que le habían hecho una reverencia. Sin embargo, sí se encontró con alguien de rostro y gestos conocidos—: Sesshoumaru —lo nombró.

Él volteó a verla y dijo su nombre: —Kagome —ella fue hacia él. Lo observó, comprobando que era el mismo hermano que hacía casi un año no veía. A Kagome, a pesar del carácter de Sesshoumaru o las acciones y palabras que él pudiera expresar, le agradó el hecho de que estuviera ahí—. ¿Dónde está el estúpido de Inuyasha? —preguntó, al notar que no estaba a su lado, como siempre.

—No lo sé. Por ahí —ella respondió. No todo el tiempo debían estar juntos. Ante su comentario, Sesshoumaru sólo la observó, con sus ojos serios y dorados. Él era un hombre muy listo—. Tengo que ir a cambiarme —agregó, rompiendo el silencio—. Nos veremos después.

—Sí —él contestó con su voz grave. Con el permiso dado, ella comenzó a caminar. No obstante, tuvo que detenerse cuando él la llamó de nuevo, como recordando algo a último momento—: Kagome —ella volteó para observarlo de nuevo—. Si ves a Inuyasha, dile que quiero hablar con él.

—Lo haré —dijo, sin comprender mucho. Después, siguió con su camino. Todavía tenía que ponerse aquella ropa que se había elegido para ella. Y, al parecer, en esta ocasión habría un tema de trajes tradicionales porque, al menos a ella, le habían dejado un kimono. Un _furisode _con una hermosa escena dibujada.

Kagome pasó los dedos sobre el bordado. Entonces, recordó el hecho de que, posiblemente, algún familiar hubiera utilizado ese furisode y, entre ellos, alguna tuvo que ser su madre. Y, viéndose vestida con él, creyó aún con más fuerza que eso debía de ser cierto. Pero, si no era así, de alguna forma ahora Izayoi sí lo estaba haciendo.

Y, podría ser, que ella no fuera la única que lo creyera: —Hola —la saludó un muchacho atractivo en yukata (al menos no era la única quien iba vestida así). La forma en que la tela se abría enseñando el cuello y parte del pecho, mostraba su personalidad rebelde. Parecía un poco impresionado al verla.

—Hola —le contestó. Esperaba que esa mañana hubieran despertado con un mejor humor. Ahora juntos recorrían el amplio pasillo de madera—. ¿Ya viste a Sesshoumaru? —ella le preguntó.

—Afortunadamente no —comentó, sonando aliviado.

—Te está buscando. Dijo que quiere hablar contigo —ante esas palabras, Inuyasha hizo un gesto de fastidio. Ella sonrió. Al menos él parecía ser él mismo. Ante ese descubrimiento, Kagome recuperó los ánimos necesarios para hacer que él se detuviera y, después, acomodar su yukata masculina. Tanta piel expuesta no era la indicada cuando era el cumpleaños del abuelo.

—Kagome... —él la llamó mientras observaba hacia arriba, hacia el techo viejo pero resistente ante tantos años.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le dijo al terminar su trabajo. Al notar que le prestaba atención, Inuyasha bajó la vista, viéndola con atención mas acompañado con su típico gesto de no saber cómo actuar.

—Yo... —comenzó—. No quiero...

Pero Kagome ya no supo lo que él quería decirle. Unas personas conocidas se acercaron a ellos. Una mujer adulta y un niño.

—Inu onni-san —el pequeño saludó por primera vez a Inuyasha, él, quien suspiró posiblemente algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

—Souta —al parecer, siguió con su carácter habitual o un poco más ligero. Después de todo, a ese niño lo conocían desde que había nacido. En un momento, ambos _niños _estaban hablando, graciosamente, con Souta dominando la conversación.

—Tía Naomi —Kagome saludó a una de las personas que más apreciaba. Su sola presencia, sumada al hecho de que había visto a su hermano mayor, hizo que sintiera que ese día podría ser más llevadero.

—Hola Kagome. Hola Inuyasha —les sonrió a ambos—. Se ven muy bien con esa ropa —ella comentó.

Su hijo agregó: —Al menos no me siento mal por usar yukata —él también usaba una, pero su madre no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Inuyasha pareció alertarse. Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse de la misma forma.

Su amable tía contestó: —Ah, pues ustedes tres son los únicos que están vestidos de esa forma. Al menos por lo que he visto —ante sus palabras, Inuyasha soltó una palabrota y Kagome sólo pensó que habían caído en una treta elaborada por el lado juguetón de su abuela que muchos desconocían. Y lo comprobaron al reunirse con sus tíos y primos.

_Obaa-chan..._

Al estar ante esa multitud, Kagome se estableció al lado de Souta e Inuyasha. El mayor de los tres comprendió y aceptó su acto. Después de todo, ahí venía un grupo de muchachos y alguno que otro niño preadolescente. _«¡Hola, Kagome-chan!», «¿Cómo has estado, Kagome-chan?», «Te ves bien, Kagome-chan». _Eso era lo que tenía que soportar anualmente por parte de todo tipo de familiares. Solía parecerle que le tenían cierta preferencia por ser la única nieta mujer de la familia. Aunque hubo una vez, cuando ella tenía dos años, que eso pudo ser diferente.

En ese tiempo, uno de los hermanos de su madre estaba esperando la llegada de su primer hijo: una niña. Ambos parecían muy emocionados por la noticia. La esposa gustaba platicar mucho con Izayoi sobre el asunto. _«__Me gustaría que fuera una niña tan adorable como la tuya__»_, decía y ambas reían. Incluso el serio esposo se aferró a la idea de que quería que se llamara Kagome. _«__¿No sería algo confuso si hay dos Kagome?__»,__«__Ella será Higurashi, no Taishou__»__._

Pero las cosas se complicaron y una tragedia ocurrió.

Nunca hubo dos Kagome.

A veces creía que esa era la razón por la que la tía Naomi era muy buena con ella y por un tiempo se hizo cargo de ellos después de la muerte de su madre. Aunque... ella también parecía tenerle mucho cariño a Inuyasha. Sí, no debía tratarse de eso.

—Sesshoumaru —Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos después de que mencionara el nombre del hermano que los miraba desde otra parte de la casa. Kagome los observó y notó la tensión entre ellos. No se llevaban bien y estaba segura de que jamás lo harían, pero seguían siendo familia a pesar de que no contara con el lado Higurashi.

_«¿Qué hace Sesshoumaru en esta reunión si no es Higurashi?»_

_«Pero es parte de nuestra familia»_

_«Es cierto, si no, padre tampoco podría venir»_

_«Mentira. Yo sólo voy porque resulta conveniente»_

—Inuyasha —él caminó hacia Sesshoumaru, con el gesto serio. Pero su medio hermano no fue a su encuentro, sólo le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera—. Regreso en un momento.

—¿A dónde van? —ella preguntó, aun cuando Inuyasha se encontrara ya muy lejos, siendo incapaz se escucharlo. Sin embargo, el niño que estaba a su lado sí lo hizo.

—Supongo que con los _grandes _—Souta respondió, sonando como si fuera algo obvio—. Inu onni-san pronto será un adulto —y, como un casi-adulto, debía de familiarizarse con algo como eso.

—Qué injusto. ¿Por qué él sí puede? —uno de sus primos mencionó detrás de ella. Él, siendo mayor que ellos por unos meses se molestó por el hecho de que Inuyasha sí fuera llamado y él no.

—No lo sé —otro respondió—. Pero al menos seguiremos charlando con _Kagome-chan _otro rato.

—Ahh, sí —ella comentó, sin encontrar qué otra cosa más podría hacer.

Tampoco lo supo cuando, unas horas después, escuchó accidentalmente una conversación.

—Kimonos, ¿cómo se le ocurrió algo como eso? —la voz de una mujer mayor dijo, posiblemente la de una amiga de su abuela—. Los tres parecían una familia. El padre, la madre y el hijo —Kagome sólo rodó los ojos.

—Pero, ¿viste a Kagome-chan? —eso logró evitar el que ella estuviera a punto de irse—. Se parece a Taishou-sama —una punzada que incrementaba de intensidad—. Pero más a Izayoi-san. Es como si pudieras verla otra vez...

—Qué trágico —comenzó la charla de siempre—. Su padre murió y, exactamente un año después, le ocurrió lo mismo a su madre. Para Izayoi lo más importante eran sus hijos. Cuando se enteró de su enfermedad, la ignoró para poder estar con ellos todo el tiempo posible. Además, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Una mujer admirable.

En ese momento, Kagome extendió su mano, buscando un soporte. Pero no hubo quién la tomara.

...

Y, por fin, la estúpida reunión de _gente adulta _terminó. Inuyasha no podría mentir y decir que no se sintió confundido cuando Sesshoumaru lo llamó y se percató de que no era para pelear. Peor aún, que era para algo como eso. Tampoco podría engañarse diciendo que no se había sentido algo _bien _al ser tomado en cuenta. A pesar de lo aburrido que le pareció.

_«Inuyasha» _mencionó el anciano que estaba rodeado de muchos hombres, hablando, comparando _«Es bueno verte aquí»._

_«Si me necesitan...» _y, a pesar de la mirada atónita de sus tíos, los que a pesar de ser los hijos no le hablaban de esa forma, su abuelo sólo sonrió con una fina línea ondulada.

La parte que fue más _divertida_ fue cuando discutían entre ellos y Sesshoumaru, con una sola mirada o comentario podría mandarlos a callar. Al final, los únicos que parecían estar en el mismo nivel de hablar eran el abuelo y su medio hermano. Incluso Inuyasha se sintió capaz de comprender algunas cosas que los otros no podían observar. Aunque no lo aparentara, él era listo. Tal vez esa era la razón de que fuera llamado —que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. O, quizá, que sólo era tomado como la imagen, el _amuleto de la suerte _del abuelo, porque su apariencia e incluso su nombre, podría ser tomado como tal.

_Después de eso, me parezco a ellos. _

Fuera como fuera, en ese momento se encontraba observando a toda esa gente que hablaba, caminaba y participaba en su propio mundo siendo iluminadas por la luz de la luna, las estrellas y también la producida por la electricidad. A pesar de que se vieran distantes, todas esas personas compartían sangre con él o sólo lazos familiares.

—Hay muchas personas —la repentina voz de Kagome lo asustó un poco. Había aparecido a su lado sin darse cuenta—. Es como si no te pudieras permitir el sentirte solo.

—No lo creo —él comentó. No importaba cuánta gente te rodeara, alguna vez alguien podría sentir la soledad, dejar que se lo llevara. Incluso eso solía ocurrirle a él con regularidad. Esa era alguna de las cosas que podría decir, pero no aceptar, a la que le tenía miedo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —ella le preguntó, incluso sus ojos cafés lo hicieron.

—Pues mira hacia allá —señaló hacia una pareja de muchachos, los hijos del menor de los hombres Higurashi. Esos dos que sólo miraban y hablaban entre ellos, presumiendo el hecho de que, por vivir en América, se comunicaban en inglés—. Ellos no dejan de habar mal sobre nosotros.

Kagome lo miró, sorprendida: —¿Cómo lo sabes? Están lejos, y no están hablando en japonés.

Él hizo un gesto, como si resultara evidente: —No importa el idioma —dijo—. Nos miran mal y están diciendo nuestros nombres. Con eso es suficiente.

—Qué astuto —ella sonrió—. Aunque pensé que secretamente sabías inglés —sólo que aprendiera por otros medios que no fuera la escuela, porque Japón no era llamado por nada uno de los países con un mal sistema de aprendizaje de ese idioma.

—No me subestimes —cruzó los brazos—. Sé alguna que otra cosa.

—Entonces... —Kagome puso un rostro retador—. Demuéstramelo, Inuyasha-sensei —él, como un ser orgullos que era, tuvo que aceptar. Entonces, comenzó.

—Amm... —observó atentamente a los dos chicos menores a ellos por algún año. No le importaba que ellos se dieran cuenta de su observación porque, después de todo, esos muchachos criticones estaban haciendo lo mismo. Al menos, Kagome y él trataban de no ser tan evidentes.

—Vamos, Inuyasha-sensei —ella le mencionó, tratando de suprimir su risa por la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha.

—¡Silencio! No me dejas escuchar —Kagome hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca con un cierre—. Están diciendo sobre el hecho de que nos vestimos diferente.

—No más sobre eso por favor.

—También... algo de mí. Vaya, qué originales —mencionó, con ironía.

—Sólo sienten celos —al parecer, Kagome también le estaba prestando atención a la conversación—. Aún piensan que somos los _favoritos _—algo que podría ser cierto.

—_Tsk _—expresó su cansancio utilizando sólo un sonido. Ya no quería ver las expresiones de esos dos, así que dejó de verlos. Además... el rostro que había puesto Kagome le hizo prestarle atención. ¿Acaso ella también logró...?—. _Kagome... _

—¿Qué ocurrió? —mencionó de repente, después de agitar lentamente la cabeza—. Ya sabes, con _los adultos._

—Cosas aburridas —respondió. Asuntos que sólo los mayores podrían escuchar y tomar decisiones sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué Sesshoumaru...? —Kagome por fin expresó una de las grandes dudas.

—No lo sé —Inuyasha contestó con lo que en verdad creía—. Tal vez se volvió loco. O quiso que me durmiera en media conversación para quedar mal —O podría ser que se estaba muriendo y le estaba cediendo el lugar. No. Eso sería algo imposible—. Lo que sea, sólo él lo sabe.

—Sesshoumaru siempre es un misterio —seguramente, la única persona que podría entenderse era él. De repente, Inuyasha se sorprendió al pensar que eso resultaba solitario. Jamás se había preguntado si Sesshoumaru se sentiría solo.

_Bah, tonterías._

—¿En qué piensas? —ella notó su distracción.

—En nada —respondió—. Sólo que tengo hambre —eso tenía una gran parte de cierto. Su comentario hizo que Kagome pusiera ese típico gesto de madre que ella había hecho tan suyo.

—Pues lo hubieras dicho antes. Vamos —y tomó su mano, guiándolo. Pasando entre las diferentes miradas de diferentes personas.

_«Remember...They... Kissed...» _Eso había sido suficiente para que él entendiera.

_¿Recuerdas cuando ellos se besaron?_

—Si hubieras estado aquí antes... Había mucha comida —Kagome dijo al ver lo poco que quedaba. Pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería comer y eso era todo. Ahora ambos se encontraban en una solitaria cocina comiendo sobras. Todos debían encontrarse en los jardines. Sin embargo, eso no le pareció algo solitario a Inuyasha.

—Pero no lo estaba —comentó. No fue su culpa, sino la de Sesshoumaru. Aunque... ese también pudo ser parte de su diabólico plan.

—¡Ah, encontré algo bueno! —Kagome mencionó con emoción. Ella estaba buscando en el refrigerador y otros lugares, y al parecer, su búsqueda había dado frutos—. ¡Tada! Una barra de chocolate. Estaba muy bien oculta, pero no contaban conmigo —agregó, orgullosa de sí misma. Después se sentó a su lado.

—¿De dónde crees que haya salido? —preguntó sólo por hablar. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era cuánto de esa barra sería para él o si Kagome no la compartiría. Dios. ¿Y aun así había sido tratado hoy como un adulto?

—No lo sé y no importa —dijo—. Lo único que me importa es si aún es comestible —Kagome comenzó a mover y observar el empaque con atención—. Mmm... No se nota la fecha de caducidad.

Inuyasha casi quiso suspirar, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que pronto su su boca fue violada por la presencia de un pedazo de ese chocolate.

—¿Sabe bien?

—Sí —contestó de forma medio entendible pues tenía la boca llena—. Un momento, ¡¿soy tu conejillo de indias?!

—Sí —ella dijo, sin metir.

—¡Y todavía lo dices de esa forma!

—¿Pues qué querías? ¿Que te mintiera? —sus ojos brillaban, tratando de verse inocente.

—No, pero... —no supo qué decir—. ¡Ah, qué tramposa eres! —utilizando expreciones que él no podría contraatacar, eso sí era una treta.

—No lo soy —ella dijo.

—Claro que sí —se defendió. Ambos comenzaron a sonar como las discusiones que tenían de niños. Pero después se detuvieron. Unas risas controladas y elegantes los distrajeron.

—Obaa-chan —ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba su abuela no la imponente _señora Higurashi._

—Perdón por hacer ruido —Kagome se disculpó. Su conversación debió de escucharse hasta afuera.

—No importa —esa era una de las frases que más le decía a ambos. Con ellos todo, o casi todo, estaba permitido—. Este día no los vi tan juntos, así que encontrarlos así... me es reconfortante —sonrió, de la forma en que sólo lo haría alguien que ya había pasado una vida aprendiendo qué era lo verdaderamente importante y que no—. Me gustaría que jamás se separaran —terminó por revelar.

—No somos algún talismán de la suerte —Inuyasha comentó al momento en que comía otro pedazo de la barra de chocolate—. No porque _Kagome _e _Inuyasha _se separen algo malo va a ocurrir.

En algunas ocasiones creía que parte del aprecio que les brindaban _esos viejos _se debía a alguna superstición, a algo referente con aquel guerrero de nombre Inuyasha y la princesa llamada Kagome.

—Inuyasha, no es eso —su abuela puso un semblante serio—. Sólo quiero que estén juntos, eso es todo. Es mi deseo de anciana: que siempre estén juntos —_«Aunque sé que eso es imposible», _sabía que eso diría.

Mas él no se lo permitió: —_Un deseo de anciana. _Lo dices como si fueras un mago o algo así —su abuela y Kagome (aunque quisiera no aparentarlo) sonrieron ante su comentario un tanto maleducado.

—Parezco más una bruja —ella dijo tomando un palillo de comida como si fuera un tipo de artilugio mágico, sin preocuparse de cómo se veía al hacer algo tan infantil—. Ustedes son como unidad y quiero que se queden así. De cuaquier forma, pero juntos.

La bruja acababa de hacer su hechizo.

...

Entre la oscuridad de la madrugada bajo un cielo de un lugar al cual no pertenecía, encendió el fuego. Después, arrojó hacia las llamas el objeto que le había causado problemas y, también, la intromición no planeada de alguien. Y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a recordar su voz aniñada y que antes le había resultado agobiante, pero ahora ya no.

_«Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿a dónde va?» _ella le había preguntado al verlo partir. Él sólo le respindió diciéndole que tenía cosas qué hacer. Y, por alguna extraña razón, se le vino a la mente la posibilidad que existía de que Rin le dijera que se quedara o que la levara con él, como muchas más lo habían hecho cuando lo observaban irse. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

_«Entonces, que tenga un buen viaje, Sesshoumaru-sama» _lo sorprendió con esas palabras. _«Esperaré su regreso»._

_Esa niña... _Siempre provocándole emociones extraños, sacándolo del lugar al que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar.

Un sonido de pasos sobre la tierra lo hizo dejar de prestarle atención al baile de colores rojos, anaranjados, amarillos y algunas veces azules. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Inuyasha.

—Ah, eres tú —él le dijo con su típica actitud arrogante. _Como si lo supiera todo. Sólo es un tonto_—. Espero que no pienses en quemar la casa.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —le preguntó, haciendo que borrara ese gesto de su rostro—. ¿Tú tratarías de evitarlo?

Sin dudarlo, él respondió: —Pues sí. Lo haría —sus ojos lo miraban atento. Él parecía sincero.

—Jamás podrías conmigo —Sesshoumaru continuó hablando sobre ese tema.

—Lo sé —Inuyasha siguió con su semblante, sin cambiar nada de él—. Pero eso no me detendría. Tengo poco, pero pienso protegerlo.

Sesshoumaru pudo controlarse demasiado para no demostrar su sorpresa. Esas palabras…

Sin más qué decir, Inuyasha comenzó a irse.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía. Pero sentía un impulso —_¿Impulso? ¿De dónde salió eso?_— de hacerlo. _Sólo es para medir sus reacciones, _trató de decirle. No obstante...

_Es para comparar personalidades. _

—Inuyasha —lo llamó, haciendo que se detuviera, mas no que lo volteara a ver—. ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?

_"En un sueño,  
Vuela hacia la persona que tú no puedes encontrar  
Mientras buscas  
Los sentimientos que no puedes decir en voz alta"  
_—**Rin' feat. alan, SENNEN NO NIJI**

* * *

_Esta vez a Kagome e Inuyasha les tocó un mayor protagonismo, pero todos tuvieron su participación que eso es lo que importa (como siempre digo: Hasta un arbolito trece puede tener su momento)._

_**Agradecimientos del día: Amanda, Jehanne.d'ancy **__(Se me olvidó: Sí, es Naraku :D), __**LucDexam, fifiabbs **__(triplemente), __**Yumipon **__y__** SangoSarait.**_

_Notas:_

_-__Nüwa__: Diosa china a la que se le atribuye la creación de los humanos (Si han visto Holy Pearl, el dorama de Inuyasha, lo entenderán). Aunque, también puede referirse al apellido de una pareja de hermanos que decidieron casarse tras tener sus dudas y preguntarle indirectamente a los dioses en las montañas Kulun (si no eran mensos). _

_-__Se-chan__: Me gustó cuando el seiyuu de Jaken le dijo así a Sesshoumaru (incluso le inventó una canción XD), así que tuve que hacerlo._

_-__Furisode__: tipo de kimono, elegante y para mujeres jóvenes._

_Loops Magpe._


End file.
